The Darkness Before the Dawn
by Corria
Summary: When the nation of Ferelden goes into complete madness from a Blight and a civil war, it's up to Skylar Cousland and Alistair and their band of unlikely companions to save everyone from the chaos, including themselves. Little does Skylar and Alistair know this is only the beginning for them. V - for Violence, SL - for Strong Language, and Very Mature. (Title Change)
1. Chapter 1

_I thought that "The Darkness Before the Dawn" was a better unique title than "A Warden's Tale." I also apologize for my grammer but I hope you enjoy the story. I'm keeping as close to the storyline of the game Dragon Age: Origins but with some twists and turns of my own. This is my first fan-fiction I've ever tried to write. So if you got any suggestions or comments, please share._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Skylar sighed bitterly as she watched from her bedroom window all the men of age, whether he was a knight or commoner of Highever gather in the middle of the castle's courtyard below. The men, who weren't in military formation or being inspected by the field commanders, were helping the quarter masters collect the last of the supplies they would need for their days journey they were about to set upon.

For the last several days the men had been training doubly hard for battle along with her older brother Fergus and herself heeding to King Cailan's call to arms. Instead of defending Ferelden from invaders from another land that wished to conquer them, the enemy was an ancient powerful dark foe known as the darkspawn.

Small raiding parties of darkspawn weren't that uncommon and easily dealt with. But when word had spread throughout Ferelden that large hordes of thousands of darkspawn were converging near the southern borders, that was when King Cailan called for action. The last time it was known of such an eruption of this magnitude of darkspawn that damn near wiped out all of mankind was four hundred years ago, which was referred to as _The Fourth Blight_.

Skylar had never seen a darkspawn before except only in remnants such as their armor and weapons but heard they looked like fearsome demon like creatures with a hunger for flesh and destruction from those who had encountered them. It was also said the darkspawn had lairs deep beneath the ground far from the Maker's grace where they would drag their victims down to later feed on for years on end, which Skylar thought was a fate worse than death.

Again she sighed when a quiet knock sounded at her door. She didn't bother to turn around when she heard the squeak of the hinges, alerting her that someone was coming in.

"Pardon me, Lady Skylar," an elfin servant girl said timidly in the doorway, "Your father Teyrn Cousland wishes you to meet with him in the Great Hall."

"Did he say why?" she asked as she continued to stare out the window. She knew it was a foolish question to ask. For one her father would never discuss his business with a servant and two she already had a suspicion what he wanted to see her about.

"No, my lady," the servant girl answered.

Skylar slowly turned away from the window and looked directly at the girl, "Do you know if Arl Howe's men have arrived yet?"

The servant girl shook her head and answered apologetically, "Not that I know of but I'm only a servant with little knowledge of such information." Then she asked, "Do you wish me to tell Teyrn Cousland you will be down shortly, my lady?"

"No," Skylar stated, "I'll go now to see what he wants," and walked pass the servant girl, ignoring the strange look she received as she headed out the door toward the Great Hall.

Protocol demanded she dressed in something more appropriate like a formal dress for a lady of her status instead of the battle gear she wore and the daggers strapped to her back to meet with her father. But in the mood she was in, protocol be damned. She had a point to prove.

It was no coincidence she was up in her room and not in the courtyard. The lead commander, who was second to Fergus on the battlefield hierarchy, had dismissed her and was no longer willing to go over the battle plans with her. She also had learned from the commander the small band of scouts and warriors that was under her command was given to someone else. It was then she knew, even though the commander never came straight out and said it, she wasn't leaving Highever Castle.

Skylar went directly to the Great Hall after leaving the courtyard knowing her father would be there. The guards wouldn't allow her entry saying her father didn't want to be disturbed. At first, she was furious and demanded to see him which the guards never budged, causing her to storm straight to her bedroom.

Now thinking back about it, she was thankful she couldn't see her father right away for her temper and impulsiveness would be her undoing. If she went in there with her temper fully raging, her father would have never listened to her. This way it gave her time to cool down enough where she could come up with persuasive arguments to convince him to allow her to go with Fergus and him and regain her command over her small band that she worked so hard to earn.

As she approached the guards again, she noticed one of the guards eying her with some distain, obviously not forgetting their last go-round which her behavior was nothing short of _lady like_ but more of a spoil brat. Not like she cared. She was angry and in her opinion had a right to be. He was unfortunately dumb enough to get in her way and paid the price. Without so much of a word between them; she walked past the guards and entered the Great Hall.

Just before she announced her presence, she overheard a man's voice she instantly recognized as Arl Howe saying, "I'm sorry for the delay of my men. The fault is mine, my lord."

"Nonsense," Teyrn Cousland answered waving him off. "With news of the uprising of the darkspawn in the south has everyone scrabbling to face it. It was only several days ago when I received word myself from King Cailan about his plans in stopping them at Ostagar."

"Well my men should arrive later this evening," Arl Howe replied confidently.

"I will send Fergus out with my men toward Ostagar as soon as possible. There's no sense in keeping them here when they're ready to go. Then I can ride out with you and your men tomorrow. It will be like _old times_."

Arl Howe answered with a nod, "True but we had less gray in our hair back then and we fought Orlesians, not these _monsters_."

Teyrn Cousland chuckled, "Well the smell should be the same never the less."

He then noticed from the corner of eye Skylar standing quietly in the background and called out, "Pup, I didn't see you there." He turned to Arl Howe as he waved her over to them, "Rendon, you remember my daughter, Skylar, don't you?"

"Ah yes," Arl Howe commented as he looked her up and down appreciatively, "She has grown up to be quite a lovely young woman."

She felt her skin crawl underneath his gaze, and her first instinct was to cover herself up while resisting the urge to gouge his eyes out with her fingernails. Instead she gave him one of her fake smiles she had perfected over the years to hide her disdain and loathing and lied gracefully, "It's nice to see you again, Arl Howe."

He continued to stare at her, making her want to pull one of the daggers from her back and slice his throat open when he finally replied, "My son Thomas asked about you."

"I'll bet," Skylar thought to herself remembering the last time she and Thomas had seen each other. It was anything but cordial. In fact, she _accidently_ purposely broke his nose. Trying to be tactful and not remind them about the incident, she asked covertly, "Isn't he several years younger than I?"

"My dear, sooner or later, you will realize age doesn't matter," Arl Howe laughed, "Maybe the next time I come to Highever, I should bring him with me."

"I'm not looking for an arrange marriage," Skylar stated bluntly, knowing exactly where Arl Howe was going and needed to put an end to as quickly as she could.

"See what I have to contend with," Teyrn Cousland replied with a slight chuckled. "There's no way of telling my fierce girl anything. She has a strong mind and will of her own, Maker bless her heart."

Arl Howe commented smoothly. "One quite talented, I'm sure, and to watch for."

Skylar didn't miss the subtle glare from Arl Howe but knew better to call him on it. Her father wouldn't tolerate any disrespect shown to his honor guest and fellow nobleman especially from his children. Not that she had any respect for Arl Howe in the first place but she wouldn't embarrass her father by causing a scene. Instead she turned to her father and commented dryly, "I heard the small band I was given command over was handed to someone else."

Teyrn Cousland had dreaded having this conversation with her especially in front of his old friend. He knew the moment she learned of the change, she would be furious about it. It was the reason why he told his personal guards not to allow her to see him until he summoned her. He silently hoped the time would cool her temper down enough for her to see reason. Knowing the best way to handle his strong willed daughter was to be straight forward with her, for she was like him and had no tolerance for games.

Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Yes indeed, Pup, for I need you to take charge over the castle and keep the peace in the region while Fergus and I are away. You know what they say about the mice when the cat's away?"

"But if what they say is true is happening in the south," she quickly argued, "You'll need every great warrior and fighter to fight against this _Blight_. And you _know_ I can fight just as well as any man."

It was true. A fact he couldn't deny her and often took silent pride that his daughter could fight and defend herself quite well especially with duel blades in her hands. It wasn't uncommon for human, elfin, or dwarfin women to fight in the battlefield and had been doing it for centuries but with a noblewoman, it was unimaginable and unacceptable at least these days even though Skylar would highly disagree with that notion.

Still she was his darling baby girl, and the thought of her in battle chilled him to the bone especially facing darkspawn. It was bad enough that he had to send his son off to war but at least he took comfort that he would be by his side to watch over him.

He shook his head, "You're mother is already tied up in knots over Fergus and me going. If I sent you off, she would kill me."

"I could talk to her, convince her I should go," Skylar stated.

"I seriously doubt that, Pup, even with your silver tongue." Before she could push further, Teyrn Cousland shook his head cutting her off, "No more of this talk about you going into battle. Besides there will be plenty here to keep you occupied."

He turned to one of his personal guard and commanded, "You can show Duncan in now."

"Who's Duncan?" Skylar asked while a sick feeling hit the pit of her stomach of the possibility this man could be another suitor trying to win her hand. If that was the case, she would make a mad dash to one of the supply wagons and hide. She would rather face the darkest of all evils with no chance of surviving the outcome than dealing with another nobleman who looked at her as a prize breeding mare and to increase his holdings as well as his station.

When the man known as Duncan entered the room, she was taken aback by his commanding presence. He appeared to be in his early forties with his rich brown hair laced with gray pulled back into a ponytail. The gold loop earring he wore in his right earlobe made him look more like a pirate than a noble. Even though she found him pleasingly to look at, she was still leery of him and was ready to bolt at the first mention of marriage.

It wasn't until she heard Arl Howe gasped in surprise and muttered, "A Grey Warden," that finally put her at ease.

Teyrn Cousland turned to Arl Howe, "I know it's been a long time since we last seen one. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," Arl Howe started nervously, "But with the Grey Wardens, there are certain protocols to attend to for one of such great honor and status. I feel like I'm at a…" then he paused, "disadvantage."

"I came in late last night unannounced," Duncan quickly reassured.

Skylar discreetly studied Duncan trying to place where she had seen him before because he seemed so familiar to her. Then it hit her. She had seen him in Highever over the years but never really paid that close attention to him, assuming he was some merchant traveling through. She had no idea he was one of the infamous Grey Wardens.

Her father turned to her and replied, "Pup, I hope you remembered your studies of the Grey Wardens from Brother Aldous."

She paused for a moment trying to recall all she had heard about the legendary Grey Wardens. It was one of her favorite subjects. Even her grandfather and father applied their code of honor of protecting mankind, serving the people, and rising to the call of duty in their philosophy in ruling as Teyrns.

There was so much information she knew, she focused on the main one that made the Grey Warden so famous and respected in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "The Grey Wardens were the ones who sacrificed themselves in order to protect all of us in the _First Blight_."

Teyrn Cousland smiled, pleased by his daughter's answer but quickly added, "There's more to them than that. They also do what is needed and what is right when called upon. It's a great honor to have a Grey Warden staying with you and to be chosen as a recruit. Duncan here is looking at our Sir Gilmore as a possible recruit."

"If I may be so bold," Duncan injected, "Your daughter Skylar is my first choice for recruitment."

The first thought that went through Skylar's mind was – _wow!_ But before she could accept or deny the honorable request, Teyrn Cousland quickly stepped in blocking her view of Duncan and replied, "We're greatly honored by your request but I must decline."

"But why?" she exclaimed. "I think I would make a great Grey Warden."

It seemed even Arl Howe couldn't leave his opinion out of the conversation, "You said it yourself, Bryce, what a great honor it is to becoming a Grey Warden."

Teyrn Cousland chuckled nervously, "I don't have so many children to send off to battle. Besides, her mother would never forgive me sending Skylar to the Grey Wardens." Then he turned to Duncan with a grave voice, "Unless you invoke the _Right of Conscription_."

Duncan shook his head, "I have no intention in pushing the issue."

Teyrn Cousland couldn't miss the slight disappointment in Skylar's eyes before she covered it up with a blank expression on her face but nor could he deny himself the feeling of relief. If Duncan had pursued the matter further, he would have no choice but to allow Skylar to join. King Maric, King Cailan's father, had brought back the Grey Wardens from exile while giving them the power to recruit anyone with the _Right of Conscription_ especially during the Blight. No one not even a king or someone in a high station of power could refuse the _Right of Conscription _even if they agreed or disagreed with the recruitment.

He turned to Skylar once again and reiterated; "Now while I'm gone, I need you to extend every hospitality to Duncan and see that his needs are met."

It was all she could do to not roll her eyes at her father's ridiculous order as if she was some kind of idiot who had no clue doing the simplest of tasks. Really, how hard could it be taking care of this Duncan's needs? Now if he expected to be pampered like a spoil noble who snaps his fingers, demanding everyone to jump including her, Grey Warden or not, she would let him have it. Her tolerance of such non-sense arrogance would be short lived, not to mention her temper would usually get the better of her forcing her to speak her mind.

It suddenly made her wonder if he would be that sort of person and decided to take even a much closer look at him. He didn't look like an overstuffed pampas ass but she had learned long ago looks can be deceiving especially with people who were taken in high regard for what they are instead of who they are. People of the noble class and the Chantry in high ranking positions were especially good in falling into this trap or _god complex_ as she would call it.

It was as if Duncan had read her mind when he smiled and commented, "I assure you, Lady Skylar, I will be no trouble at all."

She nodded but said nothing. She would wait and see if his actions made his words rang true after her father and brother left the castle. Still a part of her was actually looking forward to visiting with the Grey Warden. She was more than a little curious to see if the legends were true about them or embellished to make them appear more important than they really are. Either way, it should be interesting and a nice distraction for her where otherwise she would be going crazy being left behind.

"Skylar," her father called out, breaking into her thoughts, "Another reason why I summoned you here is I need you to tell Fergus to go ahead to Ostagar and Arl Howe and I will be joining up with him later."

Her eyes narrowed accusingly at him while commenting dryly, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Duncan, Arl Howe, and I have much to discuss since the Arl's men are delayed and have to go over the final plans when we reach Ostagar," Teyrn Cousland answered.

"But," Skylar whined, "I was hoping to talk more with Duncan about the Grey Wardens."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that when I'm gone," Teyrn Cousland replied sternly, "Now be good lass, and do what you're told."

Feeling completely chastised, she bowed her head slightly toward her father and left the Great Hall. She quickly turned down an abandoned corridor and started jumping up and down while screaming out in frustration. She knew she was being childish for throwing a temper tantrum but after she was done, she felt much better. Besides no one saw her therefore no harm was done, and she didn't have to kill anyone.

"There you are," Sir Gilmore replied behind her, causing her to jump out of her skin.

Skylar turned quickly to face him and glared, "By Maker's sake, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I called out to you but you weren't paying attention," Sir Gilmore defended himself, "And from all the screeching and hollering I heard coming from here, I take it you heard the news."

She frowned while commenting sourly, "About me not going with Fergus and Father to Ostagar as well as my command being taken away from me? Then yes, I've heard."

"Maybe it's…" Sir Gilmore started.

"Gilmore, I don't care how long we've been the best of friends," Skylar warned, "But I swear to the Maker, if you say it's for the best or it's for my own good about not going to Ostagar, I'll wallop you."

He quickly rose his hands up in surrender as he chuckled, "Okay dear friend, I won't say it but…"

"Gilmore!" She snarled.

"Skylar, you're going to have to face it sooner or later. You're a daughter of a Teyrn which makes you a lady of high status especially born to one of the most powerful noble families in Ferelden," he pointed out. "You're not supposed to go to war."

"Too bad, I wasn't born a man," she muttered bitterly. "Then it wouldn't matter. I could watch my brother's and father's back, and make sure they come home."

She sighed in frustration while continuing on her rant, "By the Maker's sense of humor or lack of it, I was born female and looked upon as a prize breeding mare to be had so I can help increase the holdings and status of some stuck-up nobleman. Forget me finding love as in _true love_ like Fergus has with his wife Oriana or what my mother and father share. If I get forcefully matched to someone like my mother has been threatening to do as of late, I'll be lucky enough to experience quiet distain behind closed doors while thinking of ways I could kill my husband that would make it look like an accident."

Sir Gilmore shook his head in disgust and quietly said, "That's not true, you're just too blind to see the truth. Not everyone who looks at you sees a prize breeding mare, but a beautiful spirited good-hearted woman when she allows them near her."

Skylar suddenly found herself struck dumb and hoped she wasn't reading too much into Sir Gilmore's statement. But she saw a small flicker of the truth flashed in his eyes causing dread to pierce her heart. Maker save her, he was in love with her. The friendship she treasured so much was at a dangerous crossroads and she had no clue in what to do or how to react.

He was her best friend in the whole world, second to Fergus, and someone she could confide in since they were children. As much as she cared and adored him, she wasn't in love with him at least not romantically.

Echoes of high pitch distressing wails accompanied with a dog's barking broke the awkward silence that hung between her and Sir Gilmore. Skylar breathed a sigh of relief as she jumped on it like a lifeline and quickly asked, "Is that Nan squawking again?"

Sir Gilmore sighed, "Your dog has gotten into the larder again and Nan is threatening to quit."

Skylar laughed, "Nan would never quit. She had been Fergus's and my nanny before becoming the cook and head house servant. She's most likely to die here in her bed before ever leaving."

"That may be so," he replied, "But your mother is not convinced Nan will make good on her threat this time. She sent me to retrieve you so you can get your dog."

"Why didn't you get Craver?" Skylar asked.

He shook his head, "I know better. The last time I tried to get him out of the larder, he almost took my hand off. Your Mabari War Hound will only listen to you."

She shrugged and started heading toward the kitchen area, "Very well, let's rescue Nan from Craver. Hasn't she figured out yet he would never hurt her?"

"I believe she knows that," Sir Gilmore replied following after her, "But you know how Nan is."

"Yes I do," Skylar giggled, "If she's not making a big deal out of something, she's not happy." Then she stopped for a moment and looked at him, "Out of curiosity, how long has Craver been in the larder?"

"I believe just before you entered the Great Hall to speak with your father," he answered. "I didn't want to interrupt you two."

She sighed again, "I wished you had especially with the company he was keeping."

"I heard Arl Howe was here," he replied coldly, "And strangely without his men but only his personal guard. What do you make of that?"

Again Skylar shrugged, "Who knows. I was sent out to give a message to Fergus to start heading toward Ostagar before any explanation had been made for Howe's men being delayed. Not like they would tell me anything anyway."

As they continued on toward the kitchen area where the sounds of chaos were getting louder, Sir Gilmore started nervously, "If I may be so bold…"

Skylar stopped once again in her tracks while trying not to stiffen up and held her breath. She turned to face him and waited apprehensively for him to continue while hoping he wasn't about to declare his undying love for her.

She watched him quickly looking around them as if he was making sure they were still alone. When it was obviously that they were, he leaned closer to her and whispered quietly, "I heard there's a Grey Warden here. Do you know if the rumors are true?"

Relief flooded her like a tidal wave as hysterical laughter erupted deep inside her. The strange looks he gave her caused her to laugh even harder until he snapped, "What's so funny? Did you orchestrate a practical joke on me to make me look like a fool again?"

"No, that's not it at all. I swear it," she quickly said between gasps, "I thought you were going to…" then she shook her head, "Never mind. So what was your question again?"

He glared at her while crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I was asking about the Grey Warden."

"Oh that's right," she replied while nodding, "I've met him. His name is Duncan."

Sir Gilmore's face lit up like the sun, "So it is true. Was I mentioned?"

For the first time since she had left her bedroom, she felt light-hearted and playful. It was one of the things she cherished about Sir Gilmore in how he could take the worst of her foul moods and turn it around. Trying to keep a straight face, she answered coyly, "Maybe. I wasn't paying that close attention."

"Skylar," he growled, "Don't keep me in the dark here. I know you know _something_."

She smiled and answered, "I heard Duncan is looking at you for possible recruitment for the Grey Wardens."

This time it was Sir Gilmore who started walking toward the kitchen area and Skylar had to rush to keep up while saying the whole time excitedly, "Wow, me a Grey Warden. Can you imagine it?"

His reaction was the same as hers when she heard she was Duncan's first choice of becoming a Grey Warden - full of enthusiasm and wonder. Not that she would ever tell Sir Gilmore that. Even though she was happy for him, she couldn't help feeling a ping of jealousy toward him because he could accept the offer where as her father took away her decision to.

Not meaning to let _the green-eyed monster_ get the better of her, she spouted out without censoring herself, "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Gilmore? It's not like they ask you to be a Grey Warden and then poof you're a Grey Warden. Remember there's a test or ritual of some kind to prove you're worthy of becoming one."

"I know," he replied, his voice losing some of his luster, "But I always wanted to be a Grey Warden since the day Brother Aldous started teaching us about them."

Feeling like a complete ass, she quickly reassured him, "I bet you'll pass the test with flying colors, and Brother Aldous will be teaching the next generation on how the great Sir Gilmore became one of the legendary Grey Wardens."

Sir Gilmore said nothing more and remained silent as they both finally reached the entrance of the kitchen area. Hating the fact she had upset him with her callousness, she reached for his arm just as he was about to enter and said, "I'm sorry."

He gave her a questioning looked and asked, "For what?"

Skylar answered sheepishly, "For bringing up the test and sounding so insensitive about it."

Sir Gilmore smiled, "Don't worry about it Skylar, I knew you meant well." Then his smile faltered some, as he stared into her eyes, "I was just thinking. If I do become a Grey Warden, will I be allowed to pursue relationships and possibly marriage one day?"

"Maker save me!" her mind screamed out.

She was at a complete lost in what to do next. Either way she looked at it, she was going to hurt him and their friendship would be damned. She could lie to him and say she felt the same about him as he did her but sooner or later the truth would come out and frankly she couldn't lie to him. If she told him that she didn't love in that way, then their friendship would change and not in a good way. It was all she could do to not scream at him for all the stupid things he could have done - falling in love with her was the top of the list.

"There you two are!" Nan shouted the moment she opened the door and saw them standing there, startling both of them. She glared directly at Skylar while waggling her finger at her, "Your mongrel dog is in my larder again."

"He's not a mongrel, he's a purebred Mabari War Hound," Skylar said defensively.

"He's a bloody blight wolf, that's what he is," Nan retorted back, "Nothing but trouble and should be put down."

"Did you lock up the larder?" Skylar asked impatiently.

"What difference does that make _now_ when he's already in there?" Nan squawked. "That's it! Tell Teyrna Eleanor that I quit. I quit!"

"Calm down, good woman," Sir Gilmore commented gently, "We'll get the hound out."

Her eyes narrowed at Sir Gilmore and barked, "You better. There's no telling what he's doing in there. I bet you anything he's helping himself to the roast no doubt. The one I worked so hard preparing yesterday for tonight's supper."

Skylar shook her head as she walked past Nan thinking it was more her fault than Craver's for him being in the larder. He didn't have the capabilities to open a door to allow himself in there, therefore it had to be either Nan or one of her staff who left it open. Despite how smart he was, he was still a dog after all who was led by his nose and thought with his stomach. Why should he take all the blame for this mischief?

As she continued further into the kitchen area, she saw two elfin servants, a man and a woman staring helplessly at the blocked doorway with only Craver's high courters showing. She found it somewhat humorous the great distance the servants placed themselves away from him obviously afraid of him.

The man turned to her and replied nervously, "My lady, he won't let us get near the larder. Every time we do, he growls threateningly and acts like he's about to attack us."

She shook her head again thinking he wouldn't truly hurt anyone of them other than maybe nipping at them as a warning if they got too close to his food or they became a threat to her.

"My lady," the woman servant commented, "If I may be so bold and say your war hound is acting very strangely. In times past when we caught him in the larder, he never barked at least not this much but whined when he knew he was in trouble. We had no problem shooing him out especially if Nan was the one doing it."

Skylar turned her attention toward Craver noting where he was standing at. If he was going after the food that was stored in the larder, he would be more inside than blocking the doorway and wouldn't be barking while he filled his stomach. Like the elfin woman had said, he was indeed acting strange.

Knowing he rarely disobeyed her commands, she called out in an authoritative voice, "Craver, come!"

Craver stopped his barking and turned his head toward her and whined. Just as quickly he turned back to face inside the larder again and continued his barking. It was then she realized he was trying to tell her that something was wrong.

"See he's not listening. So why are you just standing there, Skylar?" Nan snapped angrily, "Get your dog out!"

Skylar sent a silent message to Sir Gilmore with a look telling him to follow her. He gave her a slight nod letting her know he understood and turned to Nan, "We're getting him out now."

"Well hurry up about it," Nan ordered, "I haven't got all day when there is breakfast that needs to be prepared."

Skylar rolled her eyes thinking with Nan's _snap to it_ attitude, she could teach a thing or two to the military commanders or at least give them a run for their money. It was no wonder why the other servants referred to her as _the slave driver_ behind her back.

The moment she got close to Craver, he entered further into the larder, changing his barking to intense angry growls while constantly sniffing the floor. She took a quick look around, noting nothing was disturbed and everything was in one piece. If Craver did come in here to have a bite to eat, the sacks and crates filled with food would be shredded and remnants would be scattered among the floor. It confirmed what she suspected that something was actually wrong. The problem was she couldn't see it but learned long ago to trust and rely on Craver's instincts which were better than her own.

She looked down at him and asked, "What are you trying to tell me, boy? What is it you sense that I cannot see?"

Sir Gilmore walked up beside her and commented, "He _is_ acting like he's trying to tell you something but what, I have no clue."

As they continued to look around the larder, large oversize rats started emerging from the walls and charging at them. She heard the door close behind her, knowing it was Sir Gilmore's doing without having to tell him to do that. When it came down to fighting in a battle situation, like Craver, she and Sir Gilmore always seemed to be in sync with each other making them a formidable team.

She was thankful she still had her daggers with her as she drew them out to slash at the vermin, killing them with one or two swipes of her blades. Unprepared and unarmed, these rats could inflect serious damage if not death to their victims in small groups.

As the rats continued coming in waves, Craver, Sir Gilmore, and she fought valiantly leaving bloody corpses in their wake. She started worrying how many more rats would come when she knew she was tiring and it was only a matter of time before they would overpower her. From the looks of Sir Gilmore, he too was suffering her fate for his strikes of his sword weren't as quick as they were in the beginning. The only one who seemed to be faring well was Craver, and he was acting like he was having the time of his life.

When it appeared the last of the rats were slain and no more were coming, both Skylar and Sir Gilmore looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief as they harnessed their swords and daggers back onto their backs. Craver jumped and bounced around happily with his tail wagging madly as if he knew he had done well.

Skylar laughed as she gave him well deserved loving and said, "Yes, we all know what a big hero you are, Craver, protecting the larder from those nasty rats," then she added as she looked at all the bloody corpses that littered the floor, "But Nan won't be too pleased with the mess we have made."

When Craver gave a distressing whine, she gave him one last loving pat on the head and replied, "Don't worry, Craver, she'll get over it. Now that we can get you out of the larder, we can tell her the real reason why you were being such a stinker about letting no one in."

Craver responded with one happy bark and went back to his joyful prancing around.

"I wonder how they gotten in here," Sir Gilmore stated as he nudged one of the dead rats with his foot. "It's strange, don't you think?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked him.

"Slaying giant rats. It's like the beginning of a bad adventure tale my grandfather use to tell me. I just wonder if it's a sign or something that's all," he replied.

Skylar shook her head and laughed; "Now you're just sounding hokey."

"Am I really?" he challenged, "Then explain to me why Arl Howe's men have been delayed when they should have been here by now. What possibly gotten in their way? I mean Amaranthine is what a day or two of travel from here possibly three on the lamest horse or walking with injured or ill people. These are trained men with trained well-fit animals for the journey, there should be no excuses."

"Like I had said I was never given an explanation why Arl Howe's men haven't arrived yet," she answered defensively, "Remember I was kicked out of the Great Hall before they went over their battle plans."

"I'm sorry, my lady," Sir Gilmore replied shamefully, "I spoke out of turn."

She hated when he went all formal on her like that. Hearing him call her _my lady_ especially when they were alone was a slap to her face because of the close friendship they shared. The only times she could barely tolerate him referring to her as_ my lady_ was when they were both in the presences of her parents and Fergus and Oriana but that was because of protocol.

"Well now that the matter is solved with Craver and the larder," Sir Gilmore replied, "I'm going back to the courtyard to see if they need my help for anything."

"You aren't going to Ostagar, are you?" Skylar asked in a panic.

"No," he answered with a chuckle, "Your father asked me to stay behind. I think he figures I can keep you out of trouble while your brother and he are away unless I get recruited by the Grey Wardens."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she huffed while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sure you can," he chuckled once again and winked at her as he headed out of the larder, leaving her and Craver behind.

Skylar gave a quick look toward Craver and replied irritably, "And that's the reason why you're the _love_ of my life, Craver. A man is too much of a pain in the ass to deal with even one such as Gilmore who still sees me as woman who needs to be kept on a pedestal as a so called noblewoman should be. Ugh!" Then she sighed, "Come on boy, let's get out of here before Nan calls the guards on us."

The moment she and Craver stepped out of the larder, she wasn't a bit surprise to find Nan waiting there with her hands on hips and tapping her foot impatiently. "Well it's about time you two emerged out of there. What was the idea of closing the door and is there any food left? Don't you know I have a castle with hungry soldiers and people to feed?" she complained.

Skylar straightened her shoulders back and snapped back, "For your information, Nan, Craver wasn't in there eating the food. He was defending the larder from rats."

"RATS!" the elfin man squawked fearfully.

"Not those big feral rats that comes from the Wilds?" the elf woman quickly added in a panic, "They can shred elves and children alike."

Nan looked accusingly at Skylar while waving her hand toward the elves, "Now look what you did, you got the servants all scared now. How am I supposed to work under these conditions? Between your good for nothing hound and those two who afraid of a little vermin, I'll be lucky to have breakfast done before the soldiers and your brother and father leave today."

Skylar rolled her eyes once again in an annoyance and turned her attention toward the servants, "Don't worry, Sir Gilmore, Craver, and I took care of them." She then gave Nan a sheepish look and replied hesitantly, "But we kind of left a mess though."

Nan shouted at the elves, "You heard Lady Skylar, go in there and clean it up. And be quick about it or I skin both of you alive!"

"The old biddy is such a slave driver," the man muttered to his fellow servant foolishly loud enough for Nan and her to overhear.

"Old biddy am I?" Nan challenged while her voice became dark and threatening, "If you both don't do what you're told, then I'll show you how much of an _old biddy _and a _slave driver_ I can be."

When the servants disappeared inside the larder, Skylar whispered to Nan, "Have you tried asking them _nicely_ to do things?"

"And make them think that _Old Nan_ has gone soft?" she scoffed, "What sort of fool do you take me as?"

Skylar shrugged and looked down at Craver who was sitting right next to her leg and muttered, "It was just a thought."

"Well it didn't work on you," she retorted back.

"Because mother and you were trying to make a _lady_ out of me," Skylar answered half jokingly.

"And look how well that turned out," Nan retorted as she stared disapprovingly at the battle gear Skylar was wearing. "You should be in one of the nice pretty dresses hanging in your closet and not in this beat up leather armor, pretending to be a soldier or something. You're a _lady_." Then she sighed and shook her head, "I have to remember you're too old for a nanny and I'm just a cook now and cannot lecture you no more."

Skylar couldn't help laughing as she hugged Nan while saying, "Good old Nan, still knows how to play a good con."

Nan gave her a quick wink and stated proudly, "At least your mother and I succeeded in teaching you how to use your wits and cunning. Now off with you and take your mischievous hound with you."

As she was starting to push Skylar out of the kitchen area, Craver started to whimper and whine. She turned and glared at the war hound, "Now what's your problem?"

Skylar quickly interjected while batting her big blue eyes at Nan, "Don't Craver and I deserve a reward for killing all those rats? It was hard work, you know."

"It's most likely it had been your fool dog who led them in there in the first place," she retorted back. But after a minute or two of listening to Craver's whimpering and seeing Skylar's pouting face, she caved in while muttering, "Now who's conning who here?"

Sighing, she walked over to the fire place and grabbed a small bowl where she filled it with some beef cutlets. In her other hand, she reached for an oatmeal cookie she knew was Skylar's favorite and headed straight toward them. She placed the bowl in front of Craver and handed the cookie to Skylar while saying to both of them, "Don't say old Nan never gave you anything."

Skylar gave her a sweet innocent smile as she spoke in a child-like voice, "Thank you, Nan-ny."

Nan rolled her eyes and waved her hands at them, "Get out of here the both of you before I call the guards," and playfully swatted Skylar's butt.

Skylar giggled as she patted her leg, signaling Craver to follow right beside her and both of them took their leave out of the kitchen area.

As she and Craver strolled past one of the doors that led to the Great Hall, she was hastily reminded of the tasking her father had given her. It was then a chill ran down her spine as if someone poured a bucket of ice water down her back and Sir Gilmore's words came hauntingly back into her mind.

She wasn't a superstitious woman by any means believing in signs and omens like the priests or mages claim too. The bout with the rats wasn't a rare occurrence, for she and Craver, on many occasions, had to kill them throughout the castle walls. Still add the questionable delay of Arl Howe's men and Fergus taking most of the army with him leaving only a handful of knights behind to defend the castle, she couldn't stop the bad feeling that seemed to be nipping at her heels.

The problem was she couldn't determine if her anxiety was directed to her father and brother facing a formidable foe which no one had dealt within four hundred years at least in this grand scale or was it directed to the fact the castle was vulnerable to attack from the token forces that remained.

The Cousland Family was well loved and respected by the people of Ferelden as well as among the noble houses. There was even a time long ago where the Couslands were considered as a possible bloodline for the Ferelden Throne which she thanked the Maker her ancestors had enough common sense to decline. Still she was no fool to believe they didn't have enemies out there who would love an opportunity to take everything away from them. If any should decide to come out of the darkness to make their play, this would be the perfect time to strike.

Skylar's instincts automatically zeroed in on Arl Howe as a possible enemy lurking in the shadows, and just as quickly wiped the idea from her mind. Despite her misgivings and personal distain for the man, he and her father had been friends for a very long time and fought side by side on the battlefield. From what she had heard from the veteran soldiers, bonds forged in war had unbending loyalty and brotherhood unlike any other and couldn't be broken not even by death.

Whatever caused her unease didn't change the circumstances though; therefore what was the point for her to continue to dwell on it. It wasn't like she had the power to rectify the problem. As a noblewoman, she wasn't taken seriously in her opinions unless she married a man who valued her mind and respected her for it especially in the presence of others. That is one of the big reasons why she took more of the role of the rogue than a warrior to rebel against a system she felt cheated by. Not that she would ever lead on to her parents that she had those skills. She also found it easier to do things in a quiet stealthier manner to get the results she was looking for even if it meant walking a very fine line in doing so.

Deciding the best course of action now was to finish the task her father given her and find Fergus. The first place she went to was back to the courtyard and began scanning the sea of faces. Instead of finding Fergus, she spotted Sir Gilmore and decided to hightail it out of there before he saw her. She didn't want to deal with another awkward moment between them to the point it may cause him to say something she would regret hearing.

Knowing the best person who would know where Fergus could be would most likely be Oriana, and she and her nephew Oren were in the family quarters in the castle. Now fully armed with a plan of attack, she and Craver started their way toward that direction.

The moment she and Craver reached the entrance of the family quarters, she was suddenly stopped in her tracks and swore under breath to the point even Craver whined a little. She turned to him and whispered, "What? It's not like you haven't heard me say _those_ words before."

It wasn't her mother Teyrna Eleanor who stopped her for continuing further, it was her companions that her mother was speaking with in front of the entrance. She had forgotten her mother was entertaining Lady Landra and her son Dairren while her husband Bann Loren was away at Ostagar.

As noble sons went in Skylar's opinion, Dairren was actually one of the few decent ones. He didn't have the normal high-brow arrogance like the normal nobles who were born with a silver spoon in their mouth and thought the world served them. He appeared to be the opposite like her and had a fascination with all types of people which he taught her that everyone had a story to tell. In another life, he would have made a perfect minstrel with his gift of song and mind of a scholar. But like her, the Maker's sense of humor cursed him with the fate of one day of inheriting his family lands and becoming the next Bann. In truth, she didn't mind seeing Dairren again; it was his mother she dreaded.

The last time she had seen Lady Landra was last winter at a winter gala her parents were hosting at Highever Castle. She had managed to corner Skylar and kept her a prisoner throughout most of it with her drunken state of wine. Several people had tried to come to Skylar's aid including Sir Gilmore, giving her small reprieves but the woman was relentless. It was obvious she was on a mission, one she held in great importance, and that was trying to convince Skylar to marry Dairren. What made matters worse was when Dairren tried to come to her rescue which only encouraged his mother more.

Just as Skylar was about to sneak away to safety, Teyrna Eleanor spotted her and called out, "Skylar!"

She took a deep breath and thought to herself, "At least dealing with Lady Landra is a hell of a lot better than dealing with Arl Howe… granted not by much though," and started walking over to them.

Teyrna Eleanor was the first to greet Skylar by saying, "Seeing Craver by your side and from the peaceful silence, the matter in the larder has been resolved I presume."

"Yes Mother. Craver ate the servants while Nan's head exploded," Skylar joked.

Without missing a beat, Teyrna Eleanor bantered back, "At least I know someone had a good meal. I wonder if there's anything left I can serve my guests."

"Don't worry, Nan's back to terrorizing the servants again while making one of her famous feasts. She'll make sure all of us especially the men are well fed before they head out on their journey," Skylar answered confidently. "Speaking about journeys, I was meaning to…"

Teyrna Eleanor knew where her daughter was about to go with the conversation and wasn't prepared to deal with the matter as if any time was good. She quickly interjected, cutting off Skylar in mid-sentence while waving her hand toward Lady Landra, "You remember Lady Landra, don't you darling?"

Skylar had to restrain herself from stomping her foot childishly and screaming again from the top of her lungs. Instead, she plastered another one of her fake smiles and answered smoothly with her generic response, "It's nice to see you again, Lady Landra."

Lady Landra gave her a wide smile and pointed to Dairren, "And you remember my son Dairren?"

Before Skylar could respond, Dairren jumped in impatiently, "Of course she does, Mother. At the winter gala, you hounded her mercilessly about marrying me, and did a very bad job at it I might add."

As Lady Landra's face started becoming different shades of red, she rushed to defend herself, "I was feeling a bit under the weather at that time and may have taken a little too much wine to cure the ailment."

It was a well known dark secret throughout Ferelden that Lady Landra had a serious drinking problem. Her excuse for her outlandish drinking was she had a unique illness that no healing magic could alleviate and wine was the only remedy that seemed to treat it. In truth, no one was fooled by her claims accept maybe her husband Bann Loren.

Dairren turned toward Skylar and replied charmingly with a clever smile and an appreciative inviting gleam in his eye, "Each time I see you, Lady Skylar, you have gotten lovelier every time. I'm looking forward visiting with you and continuing our card game."

Skylar cocked an eyebrow at him with a questioning look on her face wondering if she misread another situation where a man was concerned. At the gala, she distinctly remembered him saying to her that he had no interest in marrying her or anybody else for that matter especially if his mother pushed so hard for it. She thought they had developed some sort of kinship of feeling trapped in their station in life and what was expected of them and who they should be with. She truly believed she would be safe with him but the inviting gleam which she recognized time and time again from men who wished to get to know her in the_ flesh_, set off warning bells in her head.

Knowing firsthand how well of a card player he was and how charismatic he could be, she questioned if the _embarrassed son_ act was just that an act or ploy to worm his way past her defenses. Either way, Dairren had her full attention and started to discreetly observe him. Sooner or later he would show his true intention which she had no doubt she would catch now that she knew what to look for. One thing she knew for sure people, in the noble class, were predictable even though they believed they were being sly, secretive, and smart about it.

"You would think it would be easy to find a suitable match for Skylar," Teyrna Eleanor spoke irritably to Lady Landra, breaking into Skylar's thoughts. "But to no avail she remains unwed."

"I can handle my own affairs, Mother," Skylar muttered displeasingly.

Teyrna Eleanor glared at her daughter and retorted, "And look how well that has worked out for you. Every suitor that has come to call on you, you either hid from or ran them off."

"Or broken their noses," Skylar added silently to herself but was wise enough not to point that out loud.

Her mother as well as her father still hadn't completely forgiven her for that little confrontation with Thomas Howe despite the fact the little maggot deserved it. The only two who supported her in her action and wished they could have done it themselves were Fergus and Sir Gilmore.

The only other time she gotten into a worse altercation with a noble's son other than Thomas was with Sedgwick Aimsley, and Craver did most of the damage to him than her. It was all anybody could do to keep Fergus, Sir Gilmore, and her parents from killing him.

Instead her parents sought out justice and went to King Cailan. For his punishment, Sedgwick was stripped of all his titles and wealth and was even supposed to be publicly flogged in the middle of the open market area in Denerim. Before the flogging could be carried out, Sedgwick managed to mysteriously disappear which in turn caused a big stir in the Highever Castle.

Until recently, Teyrn Cousland had Skylar under constant guard in fear of Sedgwick possibly trying to retaliate against her. She hated having bodyguards constantly at her heels and having what little freedom to do as she please being taken away from her. The only positive thing she could say about the _Blight_, at least it pulled away the attention from her and she no longer had to deal with the escort.

Again her mother's words brought her back to the conversation that was before her. "I swear, Landra," Teyrna Eleanor said in dismay, "I would like to have another grandchild before I die." Then she shook her head, "I just fear that Skylar guards herself a little too much to the point she wouldn't see a good man even if the Maker himself placed him before her."

"Teyrna Eleanor, you should be proud your daughter has a mind of her own as well as the spirit to back it up," Dairren defended. Then he turned and gave the look Skylar had been waiting for where he no longer saw her as a friend but a prize he thought he had won and said, "Any man would be proud to have her by his side especially one so beautiful and brilliant as she is."

Skylar was about to tell Dairren to go soak his head when she spotted a pretty petite blond woman standing back from the rest of group. She didn't miss the daggers shooting out of the woman's eyes that were directed at her or the angry glances she was giving Dairren. Playing on a hunch, Skylar nodded in the woman's general direction and asked casually, "Who's the woman standing over there?"

Lady Landra was the first to answer while waving the woman over to join them, "This is my _lady-in-waiting _ Iona. Come on over here, dear. Don't be shy and say hello to Teyrna Eleanor and her daughter Lady Skylar."

When Iona approached them, Skylar had to bite back the laughter that threatened to burst out into the open. Dairren's whole stance had changed immediately from trying to be a suave man who thought he had her eating out of his hand to a little boy who was staring at his shoes because he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The hunch she had hit right on the nose because she had no doubt Dairren had something going on with Iona in the _personal nature_. The question remained was will Iona be foolish enough to allow him to continue to _plow her fields_ especially when he made a play towards hers?

"Well Eleanor," Lady Landra replied while rubbing her forehead, "I think I should retire to my room before breakfast. I'm starting to feel a little under the weather."

"Do you wish me to accompany you, my lady," Iona asked Lady Landra.

"No dear," she quickly said dismissing her, "You should look around the castle."

Dairren's face shot up and answered, "Ah yes, that's not a bad idea. The Couslands have a wonderful study filled with books and lore. I can show you where it is, Iona."

If looks could kill, the one Iona gave Dairren at that moment would have had him lying on the ground withering in pain. Still she answered in a cool and refined voice, "Thank you, Lord Dairren, I would like that."

When Dairren and Iona headed toward the study and Lady Landra disappeared behind the door to the guest quarters, Skylar finally let go of the laughter she was holding in while her mother stood glaring at her.

"What's so funny?" Teyrna Eleanor demanded.

"Watching Dairren squirm like that especially when Iona joined us," Skylar answered between gasps of air while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Skylar, really?" she huffed irritably and quickly added, "I saw nothing of the sort."

"Of course you didn't, Mother, not with eyes of a hawk such as yours," Skylar commented dryly calling her mother's bluff.

Teyrna Eleanor sighed, "I was just hoping after the time you two spent at the gala…"

"For what?" she challenged, "That Dairren and I would fall madly in love and get married?" She shook her head and remarked sourly, "Maybe you should have added the handsome dowry Father and you set aside for me as more of an incentive for him to try harder to lie his way into my heart. Not like it's a big secret among the single noblemen who wants to increase their wealth."

She glared at her daughter and threw an empty threat, "I have a good mind to speak with your father and take your dowry away."

Skylar's face lit up, "Promise? That would make my life so much easier. Then I won't have to, as you say, hide from the suitors or scare them off."

Teyrna Eleanor couldn't help chuckling and threatened teasingly, "Maybe we should double your dowry just for spite because you're such an ungrateful child."

"Ouch," Skylar playfully groaned, "If you do that, I will have a king knocking at the castle gates begging me to marry him. Dear Maker, perish the thought."

Teyrna Eleanor's face suddenly became serious and etched with concern. She placed both of her hands lovingly on each side of Skylar's face and said, "Darling, I just want you to be happy like your father and I and Fergus and Oriana. You know that don't you?"

Skylar nodded and answered solemnly, "I _do _know that, Mother, but unfortunately I'm not going to find it here not within these walls. I need to be free to travel and be something other than Lady Skylar Cousland. I need to be just Skylar. It worked for Fergus when he found Oriana. Why won't you let me have the same opportunity?"

Teyrna Eleanor pulled back and sighed, "Even though you're a noblewoman, you're still a woman. It's not the same for you as it is for your brother."

"I can take care of myself pretty well, and I have Craver watching my back," Skylar said heatedly. "Speaking of watching people's backs, I should be going with Father and Fergus to Ostagar."

Here it was the dreaded argument Teyrna Eleanor knew was coming especially once Skylar emerged from the Great Hall after talking with Bryce. Knowing she was on shaky ground because if she didn't handle this right, Skylar would storm off and try to do something crazy like runaway to Ostagar by herself. She needed to keep a level head and try to reason with her daughter.

"Your duty is here," she said gently, "While your father and brother are away defending Ferelden, it is our duty to make sure to keep the region of Highever safe until their return."

"But Mother, I have a bad feeling about this battle in Ostagar," Skylar pleaded.

"I do too," Teyrna Eleanor admitted, "But that doesn't change what _we _are needed for. Your father is counting on you to keep order in Highever and your brother is counting on you to keep Oriana and Oren safe."

Skylar sighed, "With a small handful of knights?"

Teyrna Eleanor gave her a sly smile, "I've seen you do a lot more with a lot less especially when you use your cunning mind and wit to solve problems."

She could see her daughter determination of going to battle waning against the duty she brought forth to her attention. Bringing up one last point she hoped would not come true, she stated, "I know you long for adventure, my darling girl, but right now it's not the time. With this _Blight_ happening in the south and all the focus going there, there are still some people out there who would try to take advantage of it. We need a strong mind such as yours to lead us if a situation like that should arise."

Skylar sighed, "I understand, Mother."

"You know that I love you, don't you?" her mother asked gently.

Skylar smiled, "Of course I do." Then she sighed again, "It's just so frustrating that's all. Part of me wishes I was born a man."

She understood exactly Skylar's frustration more than Skylar would have believed, for she had felt the same at Skylar's age. She thought because of her arranged marriage to Bryce Cousland at a very young age; she would never know love or would be seen more than just a woman as a status symbol like her friend Landra. Bryce not only won her heart and gave his freely to her; he made sure she was seen as his equal as they ruled Highever together and made every decision jointly.

She wanted that for both of her children and that was the reason why she and Bryce never agreed to any arranged marriages for Fergus or Skylar. They both wanted to give them the opportunity to find their own mates but unfortunately Skylar was proving to being difficult at best in finding hers.

"You know about the Grey Warden being here?" Skylar asked, changing the subject.

Teyrna Eleanor nodded, "Your father had mentioned it and said he's a very nice and honorable man." She paused for a moment and her eyes quickly narrowed on Skylar accusingly, "You're not thinking of trying to join the Grey Wardens, are you?"

"No, Father put a stop to that," Skylar answered sourly. Then she quickly added before her mother could go into another lecture, "Actually I believe he's looking at recruiting Sir Gilmore."

"Really? Well Sir Gilmore will make a fine Grey Warden," she replied, "But it's a pity though."

"Why?" Skylar asked. Then she noticed the starry-eyed look in her mother's eyes and quickly stated, "Maker's breath! The idea of marrying Sir Gilmore is like me marrying Fergus. Ugh!"

"I think Sir Gilmore fancies you," she pointed out.

Skylar violently shook her head and stated, "Don't go there, Mother. I beg you!"

"Has he said anything to you about how he feels?" Teyrna Eleanor asked gently noticing the sudden distress in her daughter's eyes.

Skylar shook her head again and sighed sadly, "No he hasn't come right out and said it but truth be told, I don't want him to."

"Why in the Maker's name not?" Teyrna Eleanor questioned.

"Because, Mother, I don't feel the same about him. I wished I did because it would make things easier but…" Skylar replied miserably.

Her mother nodded in understanding, "But he doesn't make your heart race."

"Exactly," she answered feeling some of the weight being lifted off her shoulders. Then she added in a quiet whisper voicing her own fears, "Maybe I am incapable of falling in love."

Her mother pulled her into arms and gave her a loving squeeze, "Nonsense, Skylar. You have a very generous giving heart one even the Maker would be proud of creating and that's why you guard it so much. You'll find a man worthy of such a treasure because if he tarnishes your love, he will answer to me."

"I love you, Mother," Skylar said and gave her another big hug. "Now that all this sappiness is over, do you know where Fergus is?"

"If he's not with his men in the courtyard then it's more than likely he's with Oriana and Oren in the family quarters," her mother answered. "It might be wise for you to say goodbye to him before he leaves."

Skylar nodded, "I was planning to but I also have a message for him from Father."

"Well I've kept you long enough then," Teyrna Eleanor replied. "Go do what your father asks and we'll talk soon."

Skylar once again patted her leg to signal Craver to follow her as she made her way through the entrance to the family quarters. She found it ironic she was right back where she started from since the moment her father summoned her to the Great Hall.

The door to her brother's quarters was opened enough where she could see him holding Oriana in a loving embrace. Little Oren was running around them swinging a wooden sword, Skylar had specially made for his fifth birthday two weeks earlier. It seemed he was chasing after some monsters he could only see and cutting them down to size. The sight of seeing Fergus so happy and so content always warmed Skylar's heart even though she felt a bit envious of what he had.

When she watched Oriana finally step away from Fergus, Skylar thought it was the best time to make her presence known even though she hated intruding on their private moment. "Should I take Oren with me and leave you two alone to continue your mushiness without having to make Oren and I nauseous watching it?" she teased.

Fergus turned to her and laughed, "Just you wait. One day, baby sister, you'll find a man who can handle you and therefore you won't be bothered by all this _mushiness_."

Skylar rolled her eyes and answered defiantly, "I prefer my freedom, dear Brother."

Oriana giggled, "That's probably what he said too I'm betting before he met me."

"You're right my love, until you saved me from my wicked self," Fergus answered and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Really should I leave you two alone?" Skylar asked again but this time being serious about it while feeling more like some interloper instead of being family.

"Nonsense," Oriana answered, "He's your brother before he became my husband. You should spend time with him before he is off on his way."

"Why would I want to do that? Don't you know I like you better, Oriana," Skylar teased and winked at Fergus.

Fergus laughed whole heartedly, "Well it's a good thing that she's staying then."

"I wish I was going with you and Father," Skylar stated sincerely.

Fergus wrapped his free arm around Skylar's shoulders while his other arm continued to hold Oriana near him. Here were two of the three women he adored most in this world; each held a special place in his heart. He turned to Skylar and replied honestly and proudly, "I wish you were going too, Skylar. We would make a formidable force to be reckoned with and send those darkspawn back to the darkest pits where they belong."

Oriana laughed which caused the hackles on the back of Skylar's neck to rise as she replied, "In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle is unheard of."

Fergus felt Skylar stiffen beside him, knowing the comment Oriana had made irked her even though Oriana meant no harm by it. Even after six years of marriage to him and living in Highever Castle with his family, Oriana never truly understood Skylar's fascination of wearing leather armor, carrying weapons, and fighting along trained soldiers. She was raised with the belief that a woman's place was in the home raising the children and keeping order in the household. As a noblewoman, she felt her duties were also taking care of the people of Highever with a soft spot for the orphans and elderly making sure they were well looked after.

Knowing how to unruffled Skylar's feathers, he said teasingly to his wife, "From what I heard Antivian woman are quite dangerous."

"Only with poison and kindness, dear husband," she bantered back with a wink.

Fergus turned to Skylar and chuckled, "This is from the woman who serves me my tea."

"Papa, will you bring me back a real sward?" Oren asked, looking hopeful at him.

"That's sword, Oren," Fergus corrected as he kneeled in front of his son. "And I'll bring you back one of the finest swords from the battlefield."

"Is it true you're going to battle monsters and not bad people?" Oren asked.

"My heart stops in fear of what you may be facing," Oriana said solemnly as her voice started to quiver.

"Hush, love, you'll frighten the boy," Fergus commented gently as he stood up. "As I told you from what I've heard that the battles in the south are going good. This might not even be a real _Blight_ just a large darkspawn raid."

"Well this war couldn't end fast enough for my taste," Oriana commented bitterly. "I wish it was over yesterday."

Fergus smiled and answered confidently, "Don't you worry, love, I'll be back before you know it."

Skylar remained quiet despite the fact she had heard differently about the battles in the south. Yes, King Cailan's army had won some but the horde still kept coming with more darkspawn replacing those who had fallen. It made her wonder if Fergus knew something that she didn't or was he saying that just to calm the fears of both his wife and son.

"Did you know there's a Grey Warden here?" Skylar replied thinking it might be something better to talk about.

"Did he fly here on his griffon?" Oren asked in awe. "I always wanted to see a griffon."

Oriana looked down at Oren and scolded lightly, "Oren, you know there are no longer any griffons around."

Completely ignoring his mother, Oren replied more to himself than to those who stood around him, "I would also like to see a dragon."

"Oren!" Oriana exclaimed, "Dragons eat people."

"I know," Oren answered, "But I could slay them with my sword of truthiness."

Skylar bit back the smile from her lips as Oriana turned accusingly at her husband and replied dryly, "He's definitely _your_ son."

Fergus cleared his throat uncomfortable and looked at Skylar, "You said something about a Grey Warden?"

Following his lead, Skylar smiled, "Yes, his name is Duncan. He's looking at recruiting Sir Gilmore."

"If I was him," Fergus stated proudly, "I would have my eye on you, baby sister, not that Mother would allow it."

"It was Father who was the one who killed the idea of me joining this time, not Mother," Skylar said bitterly, "But you're right, she wouldn't allow it anymore than Father would and just remind me once again where my duties lie." As if it was an afterthought, Skylar commented, "Speaking about duties, Father wanted me to tell you to go ahead and ride out with the troops to Ostagar, and he and Arl Howe will join you tomorrow."

Fergus's playfulness was quickly replaced with anger, "The Arl's men still haven't arrived yet? You would think they're going backwards or something." Then he sighed, "Well in any case, I need to round up all the men and get going then. It's going to be tiresome killing all those darkspawn on my own."

"Well I hope you weren't planning of leaving before you said farewell to your mother and I," Teyrn Cousland replied as he entered Fergus's and Oriana's room with Teyrna Eleanor by his side.

Skylar shook her head and replied, "Father, if you were planning of seeing Fergus before he left, you could have delivered your message to him personally."

Teyrn Cousland laughed, "And miss seeing both my children together before I leave, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Oriana started to pray out loud, "Maker, watch over us all and protect our husbands, fathers, brothers, and sons who are about to engage in battle."

"And make sure there's plenty of wenches and ale for everyone," Fergus spouted out with a chuckle and quickly amended that when he saw the teasing glare shooting out of his wife's eyes, "For the men, of course."

"Fergus!" Oriana squawked while shaking her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you just said that in front of your mother."

"What's a wench? Is that what you use to pull the bucket out of the well?" Oren asked innocently.

Skylar was about to answer yes to Oren's question, when her father decided to step in, "A wench is a woman who serves ale or drinks a lot of it herself."

This time it was Teyrna Eleanor who sounded horrified, "Bryce!" and shook her head and laughed while looking at Oriana, "There are times I feel like I live with three little boys instead of one. I'm just thankful that I have two daughters to help keep me sane."

Fergus pulled his mother into his arms and squeeze her tight, "I'm going to miss you, Mother dear." Again he turned to Skylar, "Make sure you watch out for them and keep them safe."

"It's you who's going to need watching out for," Skylar remarked teasingly.

"She's right," Oriana agreed, "So Fergus, if you get yourself hurt, I'll never forgive you."

Fergus gave Oriana a quick kiss on the lips and answered, "Now there's an incentive for keeping safe."

Teyrn Cousland looked sadly at his son, "I hate to break up this long farewell but it's time for you to go, son."

Fergus nodded and gave his wife one last lingering kiss and embraced her hard within his arms. He then turned to his son and kneeled once again in front of him. He pulled the boy to him and hugged him close while kissing the top of his head.

Not willing to part from Fergus, Oriana and Oren walked on either side of him, escorting him down the stairs and out to the courtyard with their parents and Skylar followed behind.

The moment the Couslands entered the courtyard presenting a unified front, everyone stood at attention. Teyrn Cousland stood out on a small makeshift balcony addressing his people with inspiring words as Teyrna Eleanor and Fergus stood on either side of him.

Skylar, who hated being in front of big crowds and the center of attention, stood in the background trying to blend in until her father told the people that she would be in charge in his absence. It was then she found herself being shoved to the forefront by her mother and Oriana. She wanted to bolt but instead she stood firmly by her father's side wishing he would hurry up while presenting the strong and fearless leader façade.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Duncan stood off to the side and watched silently as everyone were saying the last of their farewells to one another before the soldiers headed out toward Ostagar. His eyes were automatically drawn to Skylar and found her talking with a small group of men. From what he had heard about her from discreet inquiries he made, he was pleased to know she still had the same admirable character and courage when she was a teenage girl that impressed him so much to notice her.

Even though Sir Gilmore had proven to be an honorable man worthy of the Grey Warden title, Duncan's instincts demanded he needed Skylar. He could have pushed for the _Right of Conscription_ ordering Skylar to join the Grey Wardens but he had the feeling it would cause more harm than good. He didn't want to alienate the Couslands, for they were one of the great supporters of the Grey Wardens, next to the king. With the _Blight_ coming, he needed all the allies he could get. In truth, he wasn't completely sure if Skylar was the one of the two he was supposed to find.

Unlike finding the first one as if the Maker himself pointed him out to Duncan, the second one appeared to be trickier to locate. The only way he would know for sure if Skylar was the one he sought after, he had to have her do the Joining Ritual. To his dread, it seemed highly unlikely it would happen.

He could feel deep down in his bones that time was running out. For what, he didn't know exactly but it plagued him like the horrid dreams he was experiencing once again. He knew he had to act quickly and make no mistakes for the consequences wouldn't be his to face. There was no question in his mind he wouldn't be around and those he recruited would be the ones dealing with the outcome.

He hated feeling so helpless and having his hands tied in such a way forcing him to make decisions he would rather not have to. But as a Grey Warden, he understood the dire need of doing whatever it takes to defeat the _Blight_ even if it means making enemies for the greater good. If something didn't change in the next couple of days while he stayed at Highever Castle, he would approach Skylar and try to recruit her directly. He had to have her at Ostagar in five nights before King Cailan's great battle as a newly joined Grey Warden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the night's air causing Skylar to abruptly sit up straight in her bed. She wasn't sure if the scream was real or residue from her nightmare when she heard Craver's intense growling. It was then she noticed he was gone from her bed which was a rare thing for him to do.

Feeling suddenly on edge, she quickly got out of bed and went in search for Craver. She found him standing in front of the door in his defensive stance while his growls got angrier and more intense. Acting on Craver's instinct that something was terribly wrong; she raced to put her battle gear on.

Just as she harnessed her two daggers to her back, her bedroom door flew open and two armored men with bloody swords came crashing in. Craver lunged at the first man, taking him down to the floor before he could start swinging his sword to defend himself. Skylar drew both of her daggers out and quickly engaged the other man before he could attack Craver. In no time, both Craver and she killed both of the intruders when another set of men armed with swords attacked them.

Unlike the first two who weren't prepared for the ambush and were easily dispatched, these two men were ready for her and Craver. Each swipe Skylar made with one of her daggers, the man would parry and deflect her blows. It was clearly obvious the man was a better fighter than she was, and knew if she and Craver were going to live through this, she would have to fight dirty.

As the soldier was about to strike her with his blade to make a fatal blow, she tucked and rolled just in time to get out of the way. Now having the advantage, she used her speed and agility to quickly get up and jumped on the soldier's back while slitting his throat killing him instantly.

Her eyes automatically went in search for Craver and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him ripping the other soldier's throat out. Normally that grizzly scene would have made her queasy but the fact these men not only invaded her home but tried to kill them made her lustful for revenge.

"Skylar, are you alright?" Teyrna Eleanor called out as she raced toward her.

Again Skylar breathed another sigh of relief thankful her mother was still alive while noticing she was wearing her battle gear and was armed with her bow and arrows. "I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied.

"I'm fine, darling. They couldn't get through the door," her mother answered.

As Skylar started rummaging through the bodies, taking coins and anything else she found of value, she heard her mother gasp in shock. Expecting a lecture on how it's not _lady-like_ to take from the dead, she stopped cold in her tracks when her mother said appallingly, "These are Arl Howe's men."

Skylar took a closer look at the men who attacked her and Craver. She noted that each one of them wore harden leather armor but none of the boots, gloves, body armor itself, and helmets seemed to match as a full uniformed set. There was also no insignia, nothing to identify them. They looked more like a group of bandits than soldiers.

She turned toward Teyrna Eleanor and asked, dreading the answer she already had a sinking feeling she knew, "Are you sure, Mother?"

Teyrna Eleanor walked over to one of the corpse and pointed at him, "Yes! I recognize this man as one of Howe's personal guard. In fact, he was the one that Howe sent out right after the evening meal to see what was keeping his men." Then she looked at Skylar, "You don't think his men were delayed on _purpose_, do you?"

Before Skylar could response to that, she watched Teyrna Eleanor's face turn from questioning to complete horror and gasped, "Bryce!" She ran up to her and frantically grabbed at her shoulders, "Have you seen your father?"

To her own distress, she shook her head, "No, I haven't seen him since he sent me to retire early for the night because of the busy day tomorrow."

"The last time I've seen him, he and Arl Howe were in The Great Hall…" she started and then turned to the man she had identified, "Waiting for that man to return with news." Her head shot back around to face Skylar again and replied panic stricken, "We need to find him!"

Using her most soothing voice she could muster while trying to shove down her own fear, she said gently, "Calm down, Mother. We need to see if Oriana and Oren are alright."

"You're right, darling," her mother answered. Skylar automatically took the lead position as she, her mother, and Craver headed toward Fergus's room. She didn't have to prompt Craver to follow her for he was right by her side doing exactly what a trained Mabari War Hound was suppose to do in the battle.

She feared what she was going to find but silently prayed Oriana and Oren were still alive. Any hope she may have had was ripped away when she found her brother's door unlocked. She turned to her mother and Craver and silently signaled them to wait. When Teyrna Eleanor nodded and Craver sat down in his spot alert and ready, she turned back toward the door. The creaking sound of the door's hinges caused her to cringe inside as she slowly pushed it open. She listened very intently for any sound that may alert her that someone was lurking in the shadows ready to pounce on her but only heard dead silence. Taking a deep breath, she pushed further into the room and rushed to cover her mouth from screaming out loud at the horrid sight.

Bathed in moonlight from the window and laying in a pool of their own blood were the lifeless bodies of Oriana and Oren. Oriana's throat was slit and her clothes were viciously torn away from her body exposing her breasts. It appeared to Skylar her attackers were looking for more from her other than just her death. Shame consumed her as the realization the scream that woke her up must have come from Oriana when she was killed, and she wasn't there to protect them like she had promised Fergus.

Forcing herself to look at Oren's body, she spotted what had killed him. There was a nasty diagonal slash that went from his right shoulder down the middle of his chest to the left side of his hip. He still had his wooden sword clutched in his little hand as if he was ready to fight and defend his mother.

"My little Oren!" Teyrna Eleanor exclaimed in grief behind her.

Before Skylar could stop her, Teyrna Eleanor shoved passed her and kneeled at the bodies, not caring their blood was staining her knees. "Poor Fergus, he will be devastated when he hears the news," she cried, "What type of man orders the slaughter of innocence?"

"I'll make them pay, Mother," Skylar promised angrily, "I'll make them _all_ pay for this!"

Her mother quickly got up and faced her, "Arl Howe isn't taking hostages. He means to kill us all. We need to find your father and get out of here quickly."

Skylar ordered, "Go back to your room and gather what you need and anything of value we can use on the road. I'll meet you back here in the main room."

"Where are you going, darling?" Teyrna Eleanor asked in concern, as she started to leave to go to her room.

"I need to grab a few things out of my room," Skylar answered.

Just before she left Oriana's and Oren's room, she gently took the wooden sword out of the little boy's hand and slid it into her belt. She was thankful Oriana still wore her wedding ring and took it as well. She knew Fergus would want these things and it was the least she could do for him when she failed to protect them. In one last act of preserving their dignities in their deaths, she covered both of them up with a blanket.

After she was done, she rushed back to her room. She went straight to a wooden chest where she kept a leather pack that held a sharpening stone for her blades, a few health potions, and an injury kit and retrieved it. As she poured the valuables she had collected from the dead soldiers into the pack and swung it over her shoulder, the irony wasn't lost on her that this was the pack she intended on taking with her when she thought she was going to Ostagar. She also grabbed a small bag that contained all her lock picking tools and hooked it onto her belt for easy access.

When she and Craver arrived once again in the main hall of the family quarters, Teyrna Eleanor was anxiously waiting for them with a few items in her arms and a small coin purse. "I figure these items would be good enough to sell to merchants if we need the coin to survive," Teyrna Eleanor commented as she placed them in Skylar's pack.

Skylar nodded pleased in how her mother's cunning mind worked. She wasn't a bit surprise though for her mother, back in the day when the Orlesians occupied Ferelden, was a rebel fighter along with her father and learned many skills on the road to survive.

Knowing their time was short before more men came looking for their missing comrades; they raced down the hall into the guest quarters. They found Lady Landra first dead in her bed with an empty wine bottle on the nightstand. In Iona's room, she wasn't a bit surprised seeing Dairren and Iona lying next to each other naked. It was their murders that disturbed her. One thing was for certain, her mother was right about Arl Howe meaning to kill all of them and his men were being extremely thorough about it.

"I shouldn't have invited Landra or her son to stay with us or they would still be alive," Teyrna Eleanor grieved as she stood in the hallway where she could still see the bodies of her friend and her friend's son.

"Mother, now isn't the time to mourn. We got to focus on saving who we can and getting out of here alive," Skylar said gently as she dragged her mother with her toward the door that would lead them out into the main outside corridors of the castle.

The moment they stepped outside, they could hear the warning bells being rung and swords clashing against swords in the far distance. Dark smoke bellowed in the night sky while smells of burning flesh and wood perminated the air. Skylar stood there shell-shocked; thinking only several hours before everything was at peace and right with the world despite of the threat of the darkspawn. Now it was a bloody nightmare she wished someone would wake her from. She violently shook her head while mentally chastising herself to pull herself together like she had done with her mother moments earlier.

"It sounds like Arl Howe's men have broken through the gate," Teyrna Eleanor replied solemnly.

"Then it's safe to say they are no longer delayed," Skylar added bitterly. "Any suggestions how we should proceed?"

Her mother thought for a moment and answered, "There's a secret servants' entrance in the larder. If we don't find your father in the Great Hall, he would go there. We also need to go to the vault. The Cousland's family sword mustn't fall into Arl Howe's hands; it should cut off his deceitful head."

Skylar nodded in complete agreement. There was no way she would allow that bastard's bloody fingers have the pleasure of touching such an honorable blade as her family's sword. If one thing had to escape this horrid night, it would have to be the sword.

As she looked around trying to get her bearings, she found herself at a complete lost. Under normal circumstances, she knew exactly where the vault was and how to get there but with all the chaos and destruction, nothing seemed the same. She turned to her mother for guidance and without a word, her mother took point.

Just as they turned into another corridor, a man she recognized as one of the groundskeepers came running toward them in a panic while screaming out for help. Before her mother or she could do anything to aid him, he was violently struck down with an arrow killing him on the spot.

Seeing another unless and merciless killing before her eyes enraged Skylar and heightened her bloodlust even more. Without thinking what she could be running into, she went charging into a hornet's nest of soldiers - slashing and stabbing the first one she came to, taking him by surprise. Craver, who was right on her heels, took out the soldier next to her ripping him to pieces. She wasn't even aware of her mother's arrows flying above her head but only the end results of men dropping like flies all around her from the kill shots.

When she pulled her dagger from the last fallen soldier who was choking on his own blood, Teyrna Eleanor ran up to her and hugged her. "Skylar!" she shouted angrily as she pushed Skylar away, "Don't ever do that again! You could have gotten yourself killed."

It took Skylar a moment to register what she had done and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She raced to one of the castle's walls just as the bile escaped from her mouth and started heaving. It was then her former training master Sinclair's voice rang out in her head, reminding her harshly that losing one's head in battle and acting so reckless is a sure way to die. She knew she couldn't die not when her mother and Craver were counting on her for getting them out alive and Maker willing, so was her father.

"Get it together, Skylar!" she could hear him shouting at her as if he was standing right next to her. "Fall back on your training and let your instincts take control. And for Maker's sake, use that brain of yours that's full of wit and cunning instead of acting like it's an empty skull. Are you a fighter or a coward?"

Skylar stood up straight and fought the last of the nausea while wiping her chin. She was a fighter, damn it! She wasn't about to give up nor give in to defeat. She was going to get her family to safety and bring Arl Howe to justice but after that was done; she would allow herself to fall apart but not before.

She turned to Teyrna Eleanor who was watching her with concern and said with a new sense of battle-calm, "Mother, scavenge whatever you can find off those bodies and then we need to get to the vault. After that, we find Father."

Teyrna Eleanor stared at her for a moment eyes filled with pride and nodded. When she had seen Skylar getting sick, she feared that Skylar might crumble knowing it was her first real combat situation like she herself had done during her first life and death fight. Instead she watched her darling girl become the woman Bryce and her had hoped and raised her to be – strong, capable, and have a will and spirit that never stop fighting regardless of the odds.

Knowing she was wasting precious time they didn't have, she hurried and gathered what valuable things she could find off the dead soldiers. As she place the items into Skylar's pack, she worried the weight would be too much for Skylar to carry and hinder her in defending herself.

"Darling," Teyrna Eleanor gently asked, "Can you fight with all this stuff?"

Skylar nodded, "Yes Mother, I can." Then she smiled confidently, "When we're on the road and hungry, we'll be thankful having this stuff to trade or sell," and added with a sober tone in her voice, "We need this stuff."

Teyrna Eleanor sighed, "I know but if the weight is too much I…"

"No Mother," Skylar stopped her, "I need your aim to be sharp and true. If you carried the pack it will throw you off."

Skylar watched her mother reluctantly agree with her about not carrying the pack. She wouldn't admit to her that the pack did slow down her agility and speed in which was her greatest advantage against her foes but she believed in Craver and her mother's shooting to make up the difference. If the pack got too much, she would empty some of the loot but she wanted to be prepared for all kinds of situations and the coin that came from the loot guarantee safety if not survival.

Teyrna Eleanor once again took the lead while Skylar and Craver followed closely behind. When they finally reached the vault, they saw two of their guards fighting valiantly against a small group of Arl Howe's soldiers and were on the verge of being overrun.

Skylar watched Teyrna Eleanor raise her bow and take aim at one of the soldiers. She quickly stopped her signaling her to wait for her and Craver to sneak up on the enemy. When Skylar backstabbed the first soldier killing him instantly and Craver helped her with the next soldier, her mother began shooting her arrows into the rest of the group. By the time it was over, Howe's men didn't know what hit them which was exactly what Skylar wanted.

"Thank the Maker you came, your ladyships;" one of the guards said in relief, "We didn't know how much longer we could hold them off."

"Have you seen the Teyrn?" Teyrna Eleanor asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Both of the guards looked at each other in dismay while one of them answered, "I'm sorry, my ladyship, we haven't seen anyone since our captain told us to stay here and defend the vault until reinforcements came."

Before Skylar could question further, the other guard added, "Just before the fight broke out here, I heard one of the Arl's soldiers ordering some of their comrades to get back to the Great Hall to help bring the gate down while they finished us."

Skylar turned to her mother and replied sourly, "That makes sense. Take the heart of the castle and the rest will fall."

Teyrna Eleanor looked at both of her men, "Are you hurt? Do you need some healing?"

Again both of the soldiers looked at each other and then turned back to her and shook their heads. It was then Skylar took charge and told them to go straight to the Great Hall and kill any bastard that wasn't one of their own. In unison, the guards answered proudly, "Yes sir," and raced toward the Great Hall.

Skylar went to the door and true to the guards' word; it was still intact and locked. The problem was the lock was one that she couldn't pick and there was no way she could break the door down with just her mother and her.

Even though the thought made her raw inside of leaving the family sword behind, she was about to walk away when her mother said while holding out the key, "Here darling, you'll need the key to get in."

Relief flooded her as she raced toward Teyrna Eleanor and gave her a big kiss while taking the key. The moment the door was unlocked, they hurried inside grabbing the family sword and anything else they could find. Skylar even found a larger pack where she placed her smaller one into knowing it was close to its full capacity.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a chest hiding in the corner and went straight for it. When she tried to open it, she found it locked and automatically went for the pouch that held her lock picking tools. The lock itself was a little more complex comparatively speaking to the average locks she practiced on but it was still no match for her skills. In no time, she heard the familiar click of the tumblers and the chest popped open.

What she found in the chest didn't hold any real value but to a Cousland, it was priceless. There were scrolls and books documenting the Cousland's bloodline as well as her mother's family bloodline as far back before Ferelden became its own nation. There were other trinkets in the chest - baby shoes she suspected that once belonged to Fergus and her, swatches of cloth, and small family portraits. Things she knew her mother treasured. As she closed the chest and made sure it was locked, she wished she could bring the chest with them. The idea of leaving it behind for Arl Howe to destroy broke her heart.

In one last act of trying to preserve the chest, Skylar grabbed articles of rags and anything they weren't taking to hide it. She hoped by doing this it will keep it safe until she, her parents, and Fergus can reclaim their castle.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" Teyrna Eleanor asked.

Skylar spun around and faced her mother nervously, "Ah… what makes you think I pick locks?"

Teyrna Eleanor's eyes narrowed, "Because I just watched you do it with that chest," and then she pointed at the picks in Skylar's hands, "And what are those… lock picks? Where on earth did you manage to get those?"

"Well… um…" Skylar started, not sure what to say.

"Skylar, really," her mother replied while shaking her head. "A _lady_ in your station shouldn't possess the skills of a rogue."

"There good skills to have," Skylar answered weakly.

"We'll discuss this later," Teyrna Eleanor commented evenly, "Now we need find your father," and started heading toward the door, ending the conversation.

Skylar stood there for a moment feeling completely chastised. It was obvious to her that her mother was clearly upset in discovering her daughter's _special _skills, and if she didn't know any better possibly disappointed. That was one thing Skylar never wanted to do was disappoint her parents and Fergus or letting them down.

She looked down at Craver, who was sitting next to her leg, and muttered bitterly, "I'm doing such a good job of failing that tonight."

She tapped her leg and Craver and she both raced after Teyrna Eleanor. They found her speaking to another one of their guards outside the vault. The only things Skylar could pick out of the conversation were there was heavy fighting in the Great Hall and Teyrn Bryce was wounded.

Not bothering to wait around to hear anymore, Skylar started running toward the Great Hall. She didn't have to look back to see if her mother or Craver were following her for she had no doubt they would.

The closer they got to the Great Hall, the sounds of clashing swords and shouting intensified signifying this was the heart of the battle. There was one voice that stood out above the rest and that was Sir Gilmore's. Even though she couldn't make out his orders, she knew the tone of his voice telling her he was in deep trouble.

Pushing back the panic and fear of what she might find while trying to retain the battle-calm and not lose her head, she rushed to one set of doors leading to the Great Hall and burst through them. There she saw Sir Gilmore and a couple of his fellow knights that stayed behind fighting several of Howe's men while three more knights held the main wooden gate from crashing in from the outside assault.

Now armed with the family sword in her main hand and her dagger in her other, she joined the fight. It was a perfect setup that even she couldn't have planned any better. Sir Gilmore and his knights kept the attention of the enemy soldiers while she did sneak attacks and backstabs causing critical if not fatal damage. It worked like a charm until the soldiers wised up and realized she was a vital threat.

The next thing she knew a pair of large strong arms snaked around her from behind, lifting off her feet, and suddenly slamming her hard onto the stone floor to the point her bones rattled knocking the wind out of her. She was so stunned by the blow, she didn't have time to defend or protect herself from the kick to her midsection which made it more difficult for her to breathe. As she tried to crawl away from her attacker, her ponytail was viciously yanked backwards and upwards causing her head to follow the same direction making her back arch uncomfortably and pulling her up to her knees.

It was then she knew she was in serious trouble. In a matter of seconds of being taken off guard, she managed to lose not one but both of her blades and found herself in a compromising position. If this was a training exercise, the blade of a knife or sword would be a mere inch away from her throat while Sinclair having the pleasure of berating and humiliating her in front of all the knights and soldiers.

She always believed being disgraced like that and losing the respect of her fellow warriors including Sinclair's was worse than death. But now with her life hanging in the balance, she reconsidered the idea. She could win back their respect and have done so many times over but she couldn't win back her life.

Once again Skylar's self-preservation kicked in and started struggling against the hold her captor had on her hair. She would be damned if she was going to die on her knees like some rabid mongrel when her family was depending on her for their survival. Unfortunately another violent tug on her hair ceased any attempt of her freeing herself.

She still couldn't see her attacker but she could smell his pungent breath and felt him leaning toward her as he whisper menacingly in her ear, "Too bad I can't kill you, but his lordship Arl Howe has plans for you." He chuckled sinisterly, "Maybe you do wish for me to kill you knowing what he has in store for you." He paused for a moment or two, "Unless you have something better to offer. I've never had a noblewoman before."

The implications were loud and clear to her, not only Howe's plans but what her captor was suggesting. It was well known she was still a maiden, and the idea of someone ripping that away from her with no regard if she wished it or not scared the holy crap out of her. Her captor was right even a brutal death would be a hell of a lot kinder than that.

"Okay Craver," she called out silently in her mind as her panic was quickly rising, "Anytime boy, of making mince meat out of this bastard."

Her prayers were suddenly answered as she was knocked down to the floor once more but the tension on her hair was released. Realizing she was free, she tried scrabbling to her feet expecting to be assaulted again but instead she heard Sir Gilmore's voice in a tone she never heard before.

She turned toward the direction where she heard him and was completely stunned to what she was seeing. Sir Gilmore was on top of a man who she suspected was her attacker and slamming the man's head into floor over and over again while raging at him, "Keep your bloody hands off of her!"

In all her years she had known Sir Gilmore, she had never seen him once lose control like that. He was always calm, easy-going, and practical - the complete opposite of her. But witnessing this side of him, she didn't know if she should be scared or turned on. Not liking where that thought came from, Skylar quickly squashed it.

She continued to watch Sir Gilmore until she couldn't stand it anymore and raced over to him. It was clearly obvious to her despite Sir Gilmore constantly bashing the man's skull in that the soldier was already dead.

"Stop, Gilmore! That's enough!" she shouted at him.

Either he wasn't listening to her or couldn't hear her but he kept on with his assault. It wasn't until she grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him off the soldier, he turned to face her with his eyes blazing madness and rage causing her to quickly step back. Before she knew it; he jumped up, pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly to him.

This wasn't his normal type of hug he had given her countless times in the past especially when no one was watching. This felt more intimate like a lover's embrace that she had only heard or read about but truly never experienced herself, and it frightened her more than the crazed look he gave her moments ago.

"Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again!" Sir Gilmore scolded and he brought her closer to him, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you like that."

When Skylar hear the underlining emotion laced in his words, she suddenly felt like she was betraying his friendship and it shamed her greatly. She couldn't take him holding her like that not when she didn't feel the same about him. Trying to find a way to break free of his embrace without making it too obvious, it was her mother who unexpectedly came to her rescue.

The moment they saw Teyrna Eleanor approach them, Sir Gilmore quickly released Skylar and took a step back while her mother asked, "Skylar, are you alright?"

Skylar nodded, "Thanks to Sir Gilmore."

As Skylar searched the room for her weapons that she had lost, she heard Sir Gilmore say, "Thank the Maker, you both are alive. I feared the worse when we discovered it was Arl Howe's men attacking us. Why would he do this?"

Not bothering to censor herself this time, Skylar popped off angrily, "Because Arl Howe is a bastard."

"Skylar!" her mother exclaimed.

"Would you like me to call him an asshole or any other choice names running through my head?" Skylar asked sarcastically.

Before her mother could response, Craver started barking getting Skylar's attention. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted him, not only sitting next to her dagger and family sword but he didn't look any worse for wear. Needing to know for sure, she rushed over to him and placed her hands lovingly on his body. Craver's coat was sticky with blood splatter but as she continued her inspection, she found no injury on him therefore none of the blood was his.

She gave Craver one last loving pat on his head and bent over to retrieve both of her weapons. As she harnessed them back on her back, she and Craver headed back over to where Teyrna Eleanor and Sir Gilmore were talking. She turned toward Sir Gilmore and asked, "So what do we know?"

"The castle is complete surrounded, my lady. My men and I were able to bar the main door but unfortunately as you well know some did manage to slip past us," he answered grimly

"And my father?" Skylar pushed.

"As I was telling the Teyrna, the Grey Warden helped the Teyrn to the larder where the secret servant's entrance is at. I think he hoped to find you both there," he replied.

"We heard Bryce was injured," Teyrna Eleanor commented, "Do you how badly?"

The bleak look on Sir Gilmore's face spoke volumes but before Skylar or her mother could push further, loud pounding erupted with intensity from the main door in the Great Hall. All the guards raced to hold the door close while the bar that went across it showed signs of weakening. Even one of the guards shouted out, "Sir, I don't think the door will hold much longer!"

Sir Gilmore shouted back, "It must!" He then turned toward Skylar and Teyrna Eleanor, "You must go."

"Come with us," Skylar pleaded.

He shook his head and answered, "My place is here."

Teyrna smiled sadly, "Maker watch over you, Sir Gilmore."

He answered automatically, "Maker watch over us all." Then he did the most unexpected thing and placed his hand intimately on Skylar's cheek. It was there she saw the depths of his soul shine brightly in his eyes as he said, "I love you, Skylar. Live for both of us and make sure this bastard and all who follow him pay for this treachery." With that, he turned and rushed to join his men.

Skylar stood there motionless while feeling completely and utterly stunned. It was one thing to hear him come out and tell her he loved her but add his final goodbye along with it was too much for her to bear.

Knowing she couldn't just leave him to his fate even though it could mean the same for her, she took one step toward him when her mother grabbed her. "Skylar, no!" she shouted as she pulled Skylar back, "We must go to the larder!"

"But…" Skylar started as she stared helplessly between Sir Gilmore and Teyrna Eleanor.

"Don't let Sir Gilmore's sacrifice be a waste. You're a Cousland and it's your duty to survive," Teyrna Eleanor replied sternly.

Skylar sighed and nodded. But before she followed her mother out of the Great Hall to the kitchen, she took one last look at Sir Gilmore with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Goodbye, my friend."

When they entered the kitchen area, Skylar was shocked to see Nan's body among the dead lying on the floor with the other servants. She was the last person Skylar would think to be taken down so easily. Despite her age, Skylar always saw Nan as a force to be reckoned with.

The thought of never hearing the stories Nan would tell her or scolding her to be a prim and proper _lady_ tore relentlessly at her heart. Despite all the hard times Skylar had given her since she was a little girl, she adored and loved Nan as a second mother. It was all she could do for the second time not to tear through the castle in search for Arl Howe and slitting his throat.

She heard her mother's panic filled voice calling out to her bringing her back to the task at hand. She quickly reminded herself that soon enough Arl Howe will pay for his crimes and justice will be served but now wasn't the time to seek it. She had to find her father, and get them all out of there.

Making a mad dash toward the larder with Craver on her heels, she stopped suddenly in her tracks at the entrance of larder where Craver nearly bowled her over. Of all the gruesome terrible things she witnessed that night, what she saw before her she knew without a shadow of a doubt would forever haunt her. There was her father so pale and weak lying on the cold dirty floor of the larder surround in a pool of his blood. Her mother tore fabric from the sacks that were nearby, trying frantically to use them as bandages to stop the bleeding while begging him to stay with her.

"Father!" Skylar screamed and ran to him.

"Pup," he responded weakly, "Thank the Maker, you both are alright. When the castle was attacked, I feared the worse."

"Bryce, don't talk," Teyrna Eleanor replied gently, "Save your strength."

Ignoring his wife request, he continued to look at Skylar, "Pup, you must go to Fergus and tell him what has happened here."

"You can tell him yourself, Father," Skylar said trying to keep her voice light knowing deep down it was a lie.

He shook his head as he coughed up some blood, "It's too late for me, Pup."

"No," her mother cried, "The servants' entrance is right there. We can make it and get you healing magic."

"I don't think I can make the stand, Eleanor," Teyrn Cousland answered sadly.

"Where's the Grey Warden?" Skylar asked. "Maybe he can help us."

"After he got me away from Howe and his men in the Great Hall and brought me here, he went in search for the both of you," Teyrn Cousland replied as he coughed again.

"As we feared, your lordship, the castle is completely surrounded," Duncan said grimly as he approached them from behind and looked to both Teyrna Eleanor and Skylar, "I'm glad to see both of you are safe."

"Thanks to my daughter," Teyrna Eleanor replied proudly.

Duncan smiled at Skylar, "I'm not surprised."

Skylar turned to Duncan, "Thank you for saving my father."

Duncan gave her a sad look, "That may be premature. By the time I reached your father, Arl Howe was gone and the damage was already done."

He turned his attention toward Teyrn Cousland and commented, "I do believe that Arl Howe's men have yet to discover this exit though but it's only a matter of time when they do."

"Duncan, please take my wife and daughter to safety," Teyrn Cousland begged.

"I will, your lordship," Duncan started and sighed hating what he had to do next but knew it was the only way, "But this evil we are seeing tonight pales in comparison to the evil of the _Blight_. The _Blight_ demands I leave here with a recruit."

Teyrn Cousland closed his eyes while physical and mental pain shot through him. He hated knowing he was sending his daughter off to war but he had no choice in the matter. At least as a Grey Warden, Skylar had a fighting chance. "I understand," he sighed.

Skylar at first had no idea what her father and Duncan were talking about until it finally dawned on her. "What! Wait?" she exclaimed, "What about Gilmore?"

Duncan stared into her eyes and stated, "Like I had said, you have always been my first choice, Skylar."

Skylar looked back frantically between her mother and father expecting one or both of them to protest this. Even her own voice sounded panicked when she continued while the rest were silent, "What about Fergus? Arl Howe? I can't just…"

"Pup," her father called out to her, "You're a Cousland and we always do our duty first. Go with Duncan, become a Grey Warden, end the _Blight_, and see that Arl Howe is brought to justice. Make your mark in the world and do us proud."

Skylar nodded solemnly and answered, "For you Father, I will do it."

As she reached out toward Teyrna Eleanor, she pulled back and said with conviction, "I'm staying with your father."

"Eleanor, no" her father pleaded.

"Hush, Bryce," her mother ordered gently, "Duncan and Skylar have a better chance without me. I'll kill any bastard who walks through that door."

"But Mother…" Skylar cried out.

"My place is with your father – death and beyond," she stated evenly. "Go now. We love you."

As Skylar got up with the help of Duncan and headed toward the entrance, she overheard her father apologizing to her mother while her mother consoled him saying it was now up to her and Fergus to make things right. It was then she wanted to go back and make her mother come with them but Duncan's hold on her arm prevented her from doing that. The only thing she could do was to follow Craver through the servant's passage way while Duncan picked up the rear and pushed her forward.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The passageway was dark as a tomb and smelled of earth reminding Duncan of the Deep Roads in Orzammar which made him apprehensive to say the least. He was thankful there were torches embedded into the walls but he wasn't prepared to light them just yet. If the passageway was discovered before they were able to get out, the light would give them away making them sitting ducks. The prospect of being trapped in there was worse than dealing with the darkness and he hated the darkness.

He felt Skylar timidly reach for his hand and grabbed it like a lifeline without realizing how badly he needed the contact to stabilize the underlining panic attack he was trying to control. He felt a tiny squeeze which humbled him that she was trying to reassure him where as it should have been him reassuring her. She was the one who lost everything that night, not him and it shamed him greatly.

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly, "This wasn't the way I wanted to recruit you, Skylar. I hope you believe me."

"I do," she answered honestly.

He was relieved to hear her say that knowing the faster she accepted herself as a Grey Warden, the easier the transformation would be for her.

As they hit what Duncan guessed was the midway point of the tunnel, he asked, "Do you want to light up the torches now? I figure we're far away enough from the entrance, it would be safe."

"Only if you want to," she replied. "Craver and I know this passageway better in the dark."

Duncan chuckled, "Why does that not surprise me."

Skylar giggled, "Yeah, well don't tell my parents that I know about the secret servants' entrance. For one; they would never forgive me, and two; they will realize that's my escape route out of the castle."

He didn't realize she had suddenly stopped until he nearly ran into her and felt her squeeze his hand but tightly this time almost to the point it hurt. He assumed she was signaling there was trouble nearby but his well honed warrior skills sensed nothing out of ordinary. If there was danger lurking, wouldn't the Mabari War Hound alert them with snarls and growls instead of making distressful whiney sounds?

He was about to ask her what was wrong when her last statement hit him at full force. It finally made sense with her squeezing his hand and stopping like she did. It was a knee-jerk response to the pain and grief she must be going through.

He knew he should say something to her, try to console her but in truth he didn't know how. He was a warrior and the Warden Commander; he saw and dealt with death and loss all the time especially fighting the darkspawn.

Regardless that Skylar was a woman, he couldn't coddle her. He needed her to be strong and grow a thick skin with a will of steel. The destruction she witnessed at Highever Castle is only the beginning to what lay before her and it was only going to get worse.

He wasn't completely cold and heartless and understood what pain and grief felt like especially when he lost a fellow Warden. But there was a time and place to mourn and sadly here wasn't either of them.

Just as he was about to point that out to her, she spoke in a hollow voice, "When we clear the passageway, we'll be in the forest about a mile outside of Highever. The foliage is pretty thick and the entrance from the outside is well hidden unless you know what to look for."

"Then let's hope Arl Howe's men don't know what to look for," Duncan replied.

He felt her leading him once again but at a much faster pace this time. Both of them knew their time was running out if there was any chance of escape and getting out of there alive.

When they finally reached the exit, he noticed it was covered with leaves and branches as if a bush had grown there to hide its secret. He couldn't wait to breathe in the fresh air of the outside and feeling its open spaces once again. He wanted to rush right out but knew that would be suicide not knowing who could be waiting out there for them.

"So far so good," Skylar thought to herself as she cautiously approached the exit.

She listened carefully for several moments trying to hear sounds that didn't belong. When she couldn't find anything, she turned to Craver who was sitting next to her waiting for her next command. She kneeled before him and scratched behind his ears while saying, "See if it's safe and come back unharmed."

The moment Craver licked her face and dashed out into the open, she found herself wanting to call him back. As Mabari War Hounds went, Craver was the most cunning, loyal, and fierce out of them all even if she was bias about it. She knew he could take care of her and himself for that was what he was trained for but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. Other than Fergus, Craver was all she had left and couldn't bear the thought of losing him too.

As she sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall while trying not to go crazy from waiting for Craver to return, she took a moment and studied Duncan. The branches that covered the exit let in some of the light from the moonlit night but not enough to fully see his face, just the silhouette of him standing quietly there. Still she could feel his eyes watching her and most likely assessing her to see how close to breaking she was. The sad truth was she knew she was on the very edge and didn't know how much more she could take before she fell apart into a weeping hysterical mess.

She had to admit she was thankful Duncan hadn't said anything at least not as of yet of his condolences on what had transpired that night. To her, they would be empty words and all the sympathy in the world couldn't take away the pain, grief, anger, and guilt that were gnawing at her at an excessive rate.

The moment Duncan and her heard some rustling of the branches, she shot up from her sitting position while Duncan raced to the exit ready to draw his sword and dagger. To their relief, it was Craver burrowing his way through the branches with his stubby tail waggling uncontrollably and a big goofy doggy grin on his face.

Skylar wrapped her arms around Craver's thick strong neck and held him close while silently thanking the Maker and Andraste for keeping him safe for her. It seemed Craver understood her need of reassurance and leaned his head around hers. In that tiny jester of his let her know she hadn't failed him like she did with the rest of her family.

Duncan had seen bonds between animals and their people before especially among the Danish with the hallas, a deer like creature and the ash warriors with their Mabari War Hounds, but those bonds couldn't compare to what he witnessed between Skylar and Craver. If he could describe it, he would call it almost mystical even surreal.

Feeling like a complete bastard for interrupt the first peaceful moment Skylar had since the attack, he said firmly, "Skylar, we need to leave."

Skylar pulled away from Craver and looked at him, "Is it safe out there, boy?"

Craver barked once and started jumping and practicing around her. He even went as far as gently taking her wrist in his mouth and started pulling her toward the exit.

She pulled back her arm from Craver and turned toward Duncan, "It's safe so we shouldn't have any trouble getting out of here."

Duncan replied skeptically, "Still we should be cautious."

"Of course," she answered diplomatically but she knew by Craver's playful behavior, he hadn't run into any unwanted visitors.

Once they were all outside, Duncan looked up into the night sky noticing that it had lightened up some as the stars were slowly disappearing and the full moon was starting to fall toward the horizon. "We may have an hour or possibly two before sunrise. We need to put as much distance between us and castle before then."

Skylar nodded in agreement, "The main road is three miles east of us which more than likely be heavily patrolled. So I suggest us stick to the west side of the forest. Outside of that, I have no idea where to go."

"We're going south to Ostagar," Duncan answered.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The taking of Highever Castle worked precisely as Arl Howe had planned but of course he knew it would. He even had the pleasure of taking Eleanor several times believing it should have been him she married and not Bryce Cousland. Still it gave him gratification knowing the last touch she felt before seeing the Maker was his and not Bryce's. It was a pity though that Bryce didn't live long enough to watch the deeds he performed on his beloved wife. It would have made the victory of stealing everything back from him even more satisfying.

He sat smugly in the Teyrn's chair feeling the power it signified, knowing it now belonged to him with no one to dispute it. He had no worries about Fergus coming after him for he and his army were marching to their deaths in Ostagar, and there was no escape for them.

Still there was a small twinge of concern about the youngest Cousland - Skylar and the Grey Warden who was staying at the castle. His men had yet to find either one of them dead or alive.

He could care less about the Grey Warden, it was Skylar who he wanted even more so than Eleanor. He wanted to teach that brat manners and how to respect those who are better than she. The only question was how long would he allow Skylar to live once he was done with her?

He watched his captain of the guard enter hesitantly in the Great Hall. As the captain bowed respectively in front of him, Arl Howe demanded, "Did you find her?"

"No, your lordship," the captain started, "My men has…"

Arl Howe stormed toward the captain cutting him off, and before he could say anything more, Arl Howe slugged him. "How hard is it to find one _sniveling little girl_? Are your men so incompetent or is it just you?" Arl Howe shouted as he stood over the man who now was on the floor.

"Your lordship," the captain replied weakly, "We learned from one of the servants that Lady Skylar and the Grey Warden escaped through a secret passageway in the larder during the main attack."

"So she decided to run off to be a Grey Warden then," Arl Howe sneered as he walked back toward the main chair and sat down. "I always knew she was a coward."

"Your lordship, do you wish for me to peruse her and the Grey Warden?" the captain asked as he slowly got off the floor.

"Don't bother. I know where they are going," Arl Howe answered. Then he snapped his fingers, signaling to the two guards who stood on either side of the Great Hall's entrance to approach the captain. The last thing the captain heard just before his head rolled away from his body was Arl Howe saying, "As for you my dear captain, you failed me for the last time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The moment Duncan saw the first signs of the old ruins at Ostagar; he felt himself relax knowing they had made it. The last four days of intense traveling through the hinterlands was hard and grueling even for a seasoned traveler such as himself. He was impressed in how well Skylar handled it with no complaints knowing this was her first time ever leaving Highever and being a noblewoman.

After that first night when they successfully evaded capture from Arl Howe's men, he fully expected her to turn her temper on him, the one she was well known for, but instead she had become unnervingly quiet and spoke only when he prompted her to.

He understood she needed time to cope and deal with all that she had lost but unfortunately there was too much to do and no time left to do it in. He couldn't afford to have her fall apart not when there was so much riding on her being the second one he had to find.

He quickly reminded himself, "Skylar still has to pass the Joining Ritual first confirming she's the _one_ before any more thought goes into the matter. Maker, for all the sake of Ferelden and the rest of the world please let me be right on this."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar felt like she was slowly coming out of a bad dream and the last couple of days were a complete blur. The last clear memory she could recall was when Duncan, Craver, and her hit a clearing and she turned to look at the castle she knew as home for one last time. With several clouds of smoke bellowing out of the castle and the sounds of the warning bells no longer haunting the night, it was then she knew it was over. She couldn't even remember if she cried and wondered if her body automatically shut down because the pain was too great to handle even to shed tears.

Either way, she could no longer dwell on that. She was a Grey Warden now or soon will be. She had a duty to perform and needed to focus her attention on that. She also had to find Fergus and let him know what happened so together, they can bring Arl Howe to justice either by their hand or King Cailan's.

As she locked away the grief and guilt so deep within her leaving only her anger behind, a terrifying thought raced through her mind causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Duncan," she called out almost in a near panic, "I won't have to give up Craver when I become a Grey Warden, will I?"

Duncan turned to her and smiled reassuringly, "No Skylar, you won't."

"Are you sure?" she pushed not fully convinced; "I mean the leader may not like the idea of having a Mabari War Hound in his ranks."

"I'll admit, it's rare to have a Mabari War Hound with the Grey Wardens," he replied, "But as Warden-Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, I see no harm you keeping him. Actually he will become quite a powerful ally, don't you think?"

Craver barked happily once as if he was agreeing with Duncan's statement.

Skylar patting Craver's head lovingly and answered, "Thank you, Duncan."

He nodded at her and said, "We're in the old ruins of Ostagar now so the main camp shouldn't be too far away."

"Do you know why King Cailan picked Ostagar to make our stand against the darkspawn?" Skylar asked curiously.

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands," Duncan explained. "It seems only fitting even though it's a different foe we face within these forests." Then he added almost hesitantly, "Also this is where the bulk of the horde will show itself."

"Are all the Grey Wardens here as well?" she asked.

Duncan nodded, "There are a few of us in Ferelden but yes, we're all here."

"How many?" she questioned.

Duncan thought for a moment, "About forty or fifty of us give or take. That's part of the reason why I was looking for new recruits."

"And the rest of the reason?" she pushed.

He gave her a slight secretive smile, "That my dear, hopefully you'll learn in time but for now let us proceed to camp."

As they continued on their trek, Duncan was relieved and thankful seeing Skylar acting more like herself than the person he traveled with whose will had been broken. Whatever inspired her determination to come back to the land of the living, he needed to encourage. The only problem he feared was if her determination came from getting revenge on Arl Howe, he had to convince her to let King Cailan and her brother deal with it for the _Blight _had to be her main focus.

"One thing you must understand Skylar, this _Blight_ must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, all of Ferelden will fall and hundreds of lives will be lost," he stated seriously. "Personal revenge must not interfere in this matter."

"Arl Howe must pay for what he did to my family," Skylar said defensively.

"He will," Duncan reassured her, "But let King Cailan and your brother Fergus deal with Arl Howe."

"I don't care who deals with Arl Howe as long as he doesn't get away with it," Skylar responded.

"You have an understanding what is expected of you when you become a Grey Warden, then?" Duncan asked.

"I do, Duncan," Skylar answered and repeated her father's words, "As a Cousland, we always do our duty first."

When they reached one of entrances of an ancient ruin, Skylar spotted a small group of men in heavy armor just standing around while one of them paced back and forth. She quickly pulled Duncan back not sure if the group was friend or foe and commented, "You don't think they're Arl Howe's men, do you? I mean, they couldn't have gotten here that fast before us, could they?"

"Highly unlikely," Duncan replied. "I believe that's King Cailan and a few members of his personal guard with him."

Feeling quite foolish, she let go of Duncan's arm and felt the need to explain her silly behavior before he got the wrong idea, "I'm not usually this paranoid. I'm more level headed than this but…"

"You were being cautious," Duncan said. "No need to explain."

Skylar replied, "I just don't what you to think I'm one of those stereotypical whiney weak noblewomen. Not that I'm doing a very good job proving that."

Duncan stopped and turned toward her, "If I believed you were one of those types of women, Skylar, I wouldn't have recruited you." With that said, he turned and continued onwards toward the group of men who were waiting for him.

Skylar looked down at Craver and muttered, "It wasn't like he had a choice in picking me as a recruit. I was the only one he could get out along with you, boy."

Craver whined a little and she scratched him behind his ear, "I know boy, I miss them too but we can't let our pain cripple us, like it did me. It's time for us to go back into action."

Just as Skylar and Craver caught up with Duncan, the man who was pacing back and forth stopped and greeted, "Ho there, Duncan."

Duncan reached out and shook the man's hand, "King Cailan, I didn't expect…"

King Cailan interjected with a cunning smile, "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," Duncan answered dryly.

Skylar watched the giddiness in King Cailan's face light up as he pranced around like he was on top of the world and stated proudly, "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious!" He stopped and stared directly at her while he continued to talk to Duncan, "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Skylar and Craver stepped forward as Duncan waved them over and replied, "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

King Cailan replied, "No need to, Duncan," and walked over to her while taking her hand and brought it faintly to his lips as a former greeting of the courts, "You're Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've actually met."

She nodded and bowed her head slightly toward him out of respect, "Yes, your Majesty. My name is Skylar."

King Cailan's face lit up again, "I thought so. You have the look of your mother Eleanor." Then his face sobered with concern, "Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father."

She felt the sudden sharp stab of pain shoot straight through her and quickly nailed it down. She couldn't afford to blubber like a baby and make a total fool out of herself in front of the king embarrassing both Duncan and her. Taking a deep breath while praying to the Maker to make her voice sound strong, she replied, "He's not coming. He died when our castle had been taken."

"Taken?" King Cailan exclaimed. He turned to Duncan, "What is she talking about?"

Duncan sighed sadly, "It's true, your Majesty. Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead. Arl Howe has shown himself as a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle."

Skylar watched King Cailan start to pace as he listened to Duncan finish the rest, "Had we not escaped, Arl Howe would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

"I… can scarcely believe it," King Cailan said dumbfoundly as he shook his head. He stopped and turned to face both Skylar and Duncan, "How could he think he would get away with such treachery?"

"Because Arl Howe is an egomaniac son of a bitch who thinks he could," Skylar thought bitterly but wisely kept it to herself.

King Cailan walked over once again to Skylar and looked deep into her eyes while vowing, "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Arl Howe to justice. You have my word, Lady Skylar."

"What kind of justice?" Skylar blurted out without thinking, wishing she could take back the words. She knew better. One of the things her parents and Nan told her was to never question _royalty_, not if you want to live a long and healthy life.

Instead of getting an angry response, King Cailan's face softened with sympathy, "He will hang. I know this will not bring your family back, but Howe will not profit from this. I swear it." He paused and took a breath, "No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and several of his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"When will he return?" she asked calmly.

Again King Cailan sighed, "He will not return until the battle is over."

She felt her heart plummeted to the ground. As much as she wasn't looking forward to telling Fergus what had happened especially about Oriana and Oren, the idea that if she fell in the battle, someone else would have to tell him. Besides she had things she needed to give him such as Oriana's wedding ring, Oren's little wooden sword, and their family sword. She didn't understand and asked coolly, "Why after the battle and not before?"

King Cailan's voice became defensive, "Where he is, he cannot be reach before the battle, and I have no men I can spare to search for him. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. I suggest you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

"I understand," Skylar said diplomatically while inside her mind she was screaming at him what did he know about her grief and what not a big help he turned out to be.

An elfin messenger ran up to King Cailan and whispered something into his ear. King Cailan groaned and snarled at the messenger, "Tell him I will be right there, and remind him who is _king_!"

The messenger nodded nervously and scurried off toward the camp.

King Cailan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

Duncan quickly interjected before King Cailan left, "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe's forces could be here in less than a week."

King Cailan laughed smugly, "Eamon just wants to be in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"So it sounds like this _Blight_ is almost over then," Skylar replied casually.

"I'm not even sure if this is a true _Blight_. I've seen plenty of darkspawn on the field. But alas, we have seen no sign of an archdemon," he commented.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan challenged patronizingly.

King Cailan's voice sounded wistful, almost childlike when he spoke, "I'd hope for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god," Then he sighed disappointedly, "But I suppose this will have to do."

He looked at both Duncan and Skylar and said, "I must go before Loghain sends out the search party. Farewell Grey Wardens."

As Skylar watched King Cailan and his personal guard head toward the camp, her first thoughts were, "By Andraste's grace and the Maker's mercy, King Cailan is an idiotic fool."

She was even betting once the _Blight _was taken care of, King Cailan would forget all about his word in taking care of Arl Howe especially if Fergus dies and can't dispute Arl Howe's claims. It wouldn't matter if she lived or died. Once she becomes a Grey Warden, any title she carried or would have carried in the future would no longer be hers; therefore making it impossible for her to do anything about it. She needed to find Fergus and fast, so he can be prepared do something when King Cailan failed to do what he promised.

What struck her funny in an ironic way was the fact King Cailan questioned what made Arl Howe think he could get away with taking over Highever Castle? She now wanted to point at King Cailan and tell him it was him. She had just met him and found it hard to take him seriously and wondered if the other nobles who were constantly in his presence felt the same way.

Duncan started walking toward the camp while signaling for her and Craver to join him. His face was stoic but she got the sense he was just as irritated with King Cailan as she was. Knowing she needed his help to finding Fergus, she waited until he calmed down before she approached him.

What she found very odd was when he said, "What the king said is true. They have won several battles against the darkspawn."

She looked questioning at him and commented, "And yet you don't sound very reassured."

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us."

Skylar asked gently, "Are you trying to convince _me_ that this is a true _Blight_?"

"What I'm trying to do is make you aware how serious this threat is," he answered evenly, "I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

"Why not? He seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly, if not idolize them," Skylar stated.

"Not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens in Orlais or to have Arl Eamon's army from Redcliffe to be here," Duncan answered and then sighed, "As I have said there is a small number of us in Ferelden. We do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference."

"Teyrn Loghain?" Skylar asked, "Is he the one who helped King Maric defeat the Orlesians, becoming the Hero of River Dane, and earning a title of nobility?"

"The one and the same," Duncan replied.

"Brother Aldous would be so impress," Skylar laughed, "He thought I never paid attention during the history lesson." Once again she felt the familiar stab of pain race through her, and wondered if she was going to feel it every time she remembered the past and her home.

"We need to proceed with the Joining Ritual without delay," Duncan stated.

"Is that the test of becoming a Grey Warden?" she asked.

"More or less," he answered.

Skylar bit back the groan that threatened to escape her lips. She didn't want to sound weak but the truth was she knew she wasn't physically up for any tests or challenges until she got a little rest and some real food in her stomach. She also needed to find Fergus, so she could have one less thing to worry about and focus on becoming a Grey Warden. "Ah Duncan," she replied hesitantly, "I know time is the essence here but I was hoping to get a little rest and some food before the testing began. I also need to find Fergus as well."

Duncan gave her a stern look, "You heard what the king said; Fergus is in the Wilds and can't be reached." Then his face softened, "But I can give you a little time before we do the Joining Ritual. You're welcome to explore the camp but all I ask is for you not to leave the area."

"Understood, Duncan," Skylar replied disappointedly.

"I can take your hound with me and see that his needs are met, allowing you to walk free and get your bearings," he commented. "When you're ready to do the Joining Ritual, find the Grey Warden named Alistair, and he will bring you and the two other recruits to my tent."

Craver stopped and whined at her as if asking her permission for him to go off with Duncan. She looked down and patted his head and said, "Go ahead, Craver. Duncan will take good care of you. Just be a good boy and listen to him, okay?"

Craver barked once and jumped up on her, having each of his front paws on her shoulders. He gave her a big lick on the face, jumped back down, and followed Duncan into camp while leaving her behind.

Skylar turned and walked over to the wall of the bridge while thinking to herself, "What have I gotten Craver and myself into?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Alistair waited patiently at the tent assigned to Duncan in the main area of the camp at Ostagar. He had wanted to be the first to greet Duncan the moment he arrived with the newest recruit but King Cailan insisted to be the one to give the _royal welcome_. And who was he, other than just a junior Grey Warden, to say no to a king especially one such as Cailan.

As he sat on one of the logs, he recalled his own _royal welcome_ when he arrived two days ago. It was short-lived and extremely awkward to say the least. Not only was he made to feel like an insignificant bug unworthy of the Grey Warden title, but King Cailan demanded to know where Duncan was at and when he was expected to arrive at Ostagar.

Normally Alistair wouldn't be so incensed by King Cailan's treatment of him for that was the standard attitude he receive the whole of his life with the exception of his fellow Wardens when he joined their order, but he had two new recruits with him. That show of such disrespect undermined any credibility and authority Duncan gave him over his two charges.

It no longer matter. Duncan finally arrived and he didn't have to deal with the king directly anymore. In truth, he tried not to have contact with King Cailan or stand too close to him whenever he was around. The problem was at camp it was nearly impossible for Alistair to do because King Cailan would spend all of his free time with the other Grey Wardens.

Alistair wondered if it was his feeling uncomfortable around King Cailan was the reason why Duncan asked him to accompany him to Redcliffe when the rest of the Grey Wardens headed toward Ostagar with the king's army. It wasn't a strange thing for a Warden-Commander to ask a fellow Warden to come along on recruiting missions. But to ask him, a Warden who had been with the order for barely six months, there had to be more to it. Not that he minded though. He enjoyed traveling with Duncan.

Since his joining of the Grey Wardens, he felt a special kinship with Duncan and looked at him as a _father figure_ of sorts. To him, Duncan seemed to be the only one who really cared about him and what _he _wanted instead of making the decisions for him. Duncan even valued his opinions and asked for his insight when others didn't take him seriously or thought him as a dimwitted fool.

He only wished Duncan would have allowed him to go with him to Highever therefore both of them could arrived at Ostagar together and he wouldn't have been degraded by King Cailan. Instead Duncan insisted he take the two recruits Sir Jory and Daveth to Ostagar.

Sir Jory was a great and valiant warrior who worked his way up from a squire to a knight in the service of Arl Eamon at Redcliffe. He was also one of the first to volunteer for recruitment. Despite Duncan's and Alistair's misgivings about taking him because of his pregnant wife in Highever, Sir Jory fought hard to convince them that he was the best choice. Duncan had left it for Alistair to decide, therefore making Sir Jory Alistair's first recruit.

As for Daveth, he had no idea what Duncan saw in him. The man was a pick-pocket and a thief who couldn't be trusted. How Duncan met him was Daveth tried to steal Duncan's bag of coins with no success and ended up caught by the guards of Denerim. Duncan had saved Daveth's by invoking the _Right of Conscription_ when the guards were about to put him to death for other crimes he had done. Alistair thought Duncan was crazy for doing this but didn't dare speak against it.

He found himself thinking about the latest possible recruit. All the Grey Wardens knew Duncan was making a special trip to Highever for this particular person but didn't tell them any more than that. Duncan purposely kept the identity of this person a secret which caused rumors that he might be recruiting his own child. Alistair didn't believe it but still felt a little bit of jealousy if the rumors were true. Regardless, in his opinion, this person had to be pretty special in some way for Duncan to go all the trouble for.

Suddenly hearing his name being called a good distance away from a familiar but scary voice of his past, he quickly jumped up from the log and started looking for a place to hide. He wasn't a coward by any means but dealing with this creature made the darkspawn seem joyful to be around even with all the death and destruction they brought with them.

Thinking he would be safe by the kennels where the Ash Warriors kept their Mabari War Hounds at, he race over there to be only stopped by a little old woman who barely came up to his chin dressed in formal Chantry robes.

"Damn, she's quick for an old woman," he thought bitterly to himself. Taking a deep breath and gave her his most charming smile, he greeted, "Good day, Revered Mother."

"Alistair, did you not hear me calling for you?" the Revered Mother asked impatiently.

"Ah…that was you?" he exclaimed as if he was surprised by that, "I thought I heard my name but thought…"

"Oh knock it off, Alistair," she replied sternly, "We both know you heard me." She shook her head in disappointment, "Ever since you left the Templars to be a Grey Warden, you've become even more unruly and more incorrigible than I thought possible."

"Well that's how they like us in the Grey Wardens," Alistair said sarcastically, "Unruly and incorrigible."

"Really Alistair!" she scolded, "Just because you're a Grey Warden now, I will not tolerate such disrespect from you."

Alistair lowered his head shamefully and answered meekly, "Yes, ma'am."

"That's better," she replied. "Now I need you to go to the Second Enchanter Hendricks and give him a messaging saying I must speak to him at once."

"Ah…" Alistair asked hesitantly, "Can't you do it? I'm waiting for Duncan and the latest recruit to arrive."

The Revered Mother's beady eyes narrowed darkly at him as her hands flew to her hips, "This is about _your _ritual that I need to speak to him about. If you want delays…"

Alistair's raised his hands up in surrender while saying quickly, "Okay, okay I get it. Do you know where he is?"

"If I knew where he was, I wouldn't be asking you to give him my message, now would I? I would be doing it myself," she answered angrily.

"I just thought that maybe you would…" he started once again.

"Well stop thinking and do what you're told!" she ordered and as if it was an afterthought, quickly added, "May the Maker watch over you," and stormed off.

Alistair raked his hand through his short blond hair while thinking to himself, "Do I have some kind of sign on me saying I'm the camp's whipping boy?"

As he started looking for this mage Hendricks, he spotted Duncan near the meal tent. Thinking the Revered Mother's business could wait, he headed straight toward Duncan. "Duncan, glad to see you've made it," Alistair greeted happily as he shook his hand and gave him a manly hug, "I gather King Cailan was pleased to see you."

"Indeed he was," Duncan answered.

Alistair looked at all the people who stood around Duncan trying to find the mysterious recruit and stopped when he spotted the Mabari War Hound sitting attentively by Duncan's side. "So I take it this is the latest recruit?" Alistair joked while pointing toward Craver. "I know we're in need of Grey Wardens, Duncan, but going to the _dogs_? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Craver belongs to the recruit," Duncan commented evenly.

"Oh," Alistair responded as he starting looking around again now for a warrior who was powerful enough to win the loyalty and respect of a Mabari War Hound. "So where is he? I would like to meet him."

"He's a she and she's around here somewhere," Duncan said smoothly while a ghost of smile was on his face.

"A _she_ as in a woman?" Alistair exclaimed in shock.

Duncan stated in a firm and commanding voice, "Her name is Skylar. I expect you and all the Grey Wardens to give her the proper respect that she deserves."

"Of course, Duncan," Alistair said soberly, "It's just that…"

"The Grey Wardens had women before in their ranks. This is no different," Duncan interjected.

"True," Alistair agreed reluctantly, "I've seen the portraits on the walls but still as far as I know it's been a long time since a woman has been recruited let alone becoming a Grey Warden. Are you sure it's worth the…" he stopped suddenly.

"I hope so, Alistair," Duncan commented solemnly, "By the Maker, I hope so."

It was then Alistair noticed Duncan didn't seem completely himself but more tired and worn out, and feared it wasn't due to all the traveling he had done. "What's wrong, Duncan?" he asked and then leaned discreetly toward him while whispering, "Is it the nightmares? Are they coming even more frequently?"

Duncan sighed sadly while shaking his head. He didn't want to burden his young friend but Alistair had to know what he could be facing if things didn't go well in Ostagar. "It's not the nightmare but there's something worse, I'm afraid," Duncan stated calmly, "Other than the king, one of our biggest supporters Teyrn Cousland and his wife were murdered by Arl Howe. Skylar and I barely escaped the massacre and raced here."

"That's terrible!" Alistair exclaimed. "Fergus Cousland arrived here with his men shortly after I did. I wonder if he knows what happened."

Again Duncan shook his head, "I doubt it. The king wasn't even aware of it until Skylar and I told him the news."

"Has anybody been sent out to tell Fergus Cousland then?" Alistair asked.

"Again no," Duncan replied, "King Cailan said Fergus is out scouting in the Wilds and cannot be reached until after the battle."

Duncan then stood up and started walking while waving to Alistair and Craver to follow him. When they reached a part of the ruins that overlooked the valley below and was secluded from the rest of the camp, he commented quietly, "I just hope Arl Howe's treachery is an isolated event. Ferelden cannot afford to go to war with itself."

"During the _Blight_?" Alistair questioned in disbelief, "Why would anyone be so stupid to cause a war when all is needed to defend Ferelden from the darkspawn?"

"You know as well as I do many people especially among the noble houses don't believe this is a true _Blight_. Others such as Arl Howe may see this as the perfect opportunity to cease power when King Cailan called all the forces here, leaving regions unprotected," Duncan explained.

"But they wouldn't defy the king, would they?" Alistair argued. "King Cailan wouldn't stand for it. He _is_ going to do something about Arl Howe, isn't he?"

Duncan nodded, "Yes, King Cailan said as much but _after_ ending the _Blight_. That's why it's imperative that we stop the _Blight_ here and now before things get worse."

"Understood Duncan," Alistair replied and then added more to himself than to Duncan, "I'm just thankful that I'm a Grey Warden where I can be neutral and not having to pick a side. Thinking about all these politics and protocols involving disputes between the nobles makes my head hurt."

Purposely ignoring Alistair's little tirade, Duncan stated while thinking of another possible problem Alistair could face, "When you're out with the recruits in the Korcari Wilds gathering the items needed for the Joining Ritual, keep a close eye on Skylar and make sure she's focus on the task at hand."

Alistair gave him a questioning look, "May I ask why?"

Duncan sighed, "I fear once she's out there she'll try to seek Fergus out. You can't allow that to happen. We need her to go through with the Joining Ritual."

"Will do, Duncan," Alistair answered. Then he found himself asking some out of curiosity but mostly out of jealousy, "What so special about this Skylar? Was she the one you made the special trip to Highever for?"

"Yes, she was," Duncan replied. "As for what makes her so special, I hope you can tell me."

"Me?" Alistair gawked, "Why me?"

Duncan gave him a knowing smile and said, "You'll see."

Alistair glared at him while groaning, "I hate it when you say that. It makes me feel like I'm missing something that I didn't even know I was supposed to be looking for."

Duncan chuckled and thought to himself as he headed for his tent, leaving Alistair behind, "If you only knew, Alistair. If only you knew."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After Skylar got her stomach filled on what the cook insisted on calling food which she question highly, she decided to explore the camp. She knew she should be resting, not knowing how much time Duncan was willing to give her before the testing began but the idea of sleeping terrified her. She didn't want the plague of nightmares come crashing in on her causing her to scream like a little child and making her look weak in front of everyone.

It seemed everyone knew she was a Grey Warden recruit. Some seemed in awe by her while others were skeptical but she didn't care. It was the Grey Wardens themselves she had to prove herself to. She was actually looking forward to reestablishing herself as a good fighter and nothing could motivate her better than challenging her stubborn pride by saying she couldn't do it. She was also eager learning new ways in how to defend herself especially in combat.

In all honesty, she wasn't all that worried about winning over the other Grey Wardens once they got to know her and see what she can do. It may have sounded cocky but being the daughter of a power Teyrn and earning the respect of the knights and soldiers of Highever as a fellow warrior wasn't an easy thing to do especially having the stereotype of _spoiled little rich girl_ hanging over her head. At least with the Grey Wardens, she wouldn't have to compete with her title or her father's influence.

As she continued to walk around the camp, she found it strange that she wasn't allowed to enter the area where the Grey Wardens made their camp at. She had wanted a chance to meet the others but decided it wasn't wise to push the issue with those who wouldn't let her in. Instead she went over to the tents of King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain.

Even though King Cailan wasn't in his tent, she had a chance to talk to one of his personal guards. Unfortunately after speaking with the guard and listening to the good things he had to say about King Cailan, it still hadn't changed her opinion of him.

Meeting Teyrn Loghain was quite the experience, one she wasn't sure to dub as good or bad but it was curt and abrupt as if he had no patience to deal with her. She didn't take it personally though understanding he was probably under a lot of strain for the up and coming battle. From everything she had read or learned about him, he definitely looked like the veteran warhorse she thought he would be. Despite the impression she got from him not thinking much of the Grey Wardens or King Cailan's fascination with them as he put it; she respected him more than she did King Cailan. She was thankful at least one person in King Cailan's circle of advisors other than Duncan seemed to take the darkspawn threat seriously.

Granted when she was a child and played with a wooden sword and shield, she had the same romantic ideas of going off to battle to fight fiendish foes, just like the ones King Cailan expressed when she first met him. It wasn't until she was in her teens when her father and mother sat Fergus and her down and told them about the Orlesian War and how they fought in it to reclaim King Maric's throne.

There was one thing her father told her that struck her and always kept close to her heart – _There is no glory or victory in war but only survival. No one wins. We only fight to defend our homes, our love ones so they don't have to fight, for the men who stand on your right and left of you, and when you have no other choice. Wars don't make one great; it's keeping the peace that shows us our greatest triumphs._

Skylar felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes and angrily wiped them away. She chastised herself for allowing the pain to escape again when she was supposed to move forward and not be trapped by the past. She knew sooner or later she would have to deal with it and promised herself again that once Arl Howe was brought to justice, the _Blight_ was over, and her brother was Teyrn of Highever; she would allow herself to cry until she was spent but not a minute sooner.

Her pack started taking its toll on her and thought it was the best time to sell the items she collected and possibly upgrade her armor and weapons. Looking for anyone who could point her toward the quarter master, she spotted an old woman standing casually against the tree like she had nothing better to do.

As Skylar approached her, she replied, "Greetings, young lady. You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not?"

Even though she didn't really care but was extremely curious, she finally asked, "How is it that everyone around here knows I'm a Grey Warden recruit?"

"Well my dear, other than the obvious - arriving with Duncan, it's been a long time since a woman has been in the Grey Wardens," she explained. "Duncan isn't one who's easily impressed. You should be proud."

"Ah, okay?" Skylar responded not sure what else to say.

The old woman smiled kindly toward her and commented, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king."

Skylar returned her smile with one of her own, "I'm Skylar. Please to meet you.

"And you," Wynne answered, "Good luck to you on the battlefield, to us all in fact."

"King Cailan believes the battle will go well like the others before," Skylar stated.

"The king must always seem confident. His behavior affects the troops moral," Wynne pointed out, making Skylar to rethink her opinion of King Cailan and possibly judging him too harshly. Then Wynne added, "He does find his enthusiasm easily, though. Reminds me of a puppy and I say that with respect and affection. He's a fine man."

Skylar silently had to agree that a puppy was the perfect description of King Cailan's behavior toward the_ Blight_. So eager and ready to fight with the _big dogs_, sort of speak, he could hardly wait. That made her stop and think. She wondered if the real reason for King Cailan's excitement of going to war and leading the charge was because he felt like he had something to prove. His father King Maric fought to reclaim the throne where as King Cailan's rule for the last five years had been peaceful other than the minor disputes between the nobles, and those could be handled in a landsmeet.

Skylar thought irritably, "What is it with men who feel the need to prove themselves by showing how big their swords are?"

Breaking into her thoughts, Wynne continued to speak in a tone that reminded Skylar of a teacher talking to one of her students, "To defeat the darkspawn, we have to work together." Then she sighed and shook her head, "It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."

"Have you faced the darkspawn?" Skylar asked curiously.

"Stragglers, yes but not the vast horde the scouts speak of," Wynne answered.

"Scouts?" Skylar chirped, "Have you seen scouts from Fergus Cousland's army or possibly Fergus Cousland himself?"

Wynne shook her head, "No and as far as I know Fergus Cousland and his men are still out in the Wilds and won't be able to report in until this last battle is over."

Skylar felt what little hope that Fergus could have possibly shown up early before the battle was quickly dashed away. Trying to hide her disappointment, she changed the subject, "So what are the darkspawn? Do you know?"

"How much do you know about the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade?" Wynne asked.

"Ah… Fade?" Skylar questioned, "I'm not sure what the Fade is?"

Wynne smiled and started explaining, "Anytime your spirit leaves your earthly body, whether it's to dream or to die, it passes through a realm we call the Fade. It is home to many spirits, some benevolent, other far less so. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City."

"So the darkspawn are what…dream spirits?" Skylar asked.

Wynne shook her head, "No they are neither demons nor kin to the spirits. Shamefully, they were once souls of men. Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the city, they tainted it with their sin. The taint transformed those men, turning them into the twisted reflections of their own hearts. The Maker then casted them out, sending them down to earth thus they became the first darkspawn. At least that's what the Chant of Light says."

It was then Skylar recognized instantly the story as one of the sermons the Chantry preached and their reasoning of keeping the mages under their control with the help of Templars.

She always found herself questioning if it was true or not because it seemed so unlikely to happen that men even mages could find a way to the Maker's kingdom without the Maker's invitation. The Maker is considered all knowing, all powerful, and everything, then why would the Maker allow that to happen knowing what the damage it could bring? It just didn't make sense to her. She even asked that question to one of the sisters in the Chantry and got the standard answer, "Only the Maker knows and it's not His Will for us to question."

Skylar replied evenly, "The Chantry says many things I've noticed."

"True," Wynne agreed, "But the story does teach us that self ambition and ego can lead us to a dark and dangerous path, one of great consequence. But I doubt Duncan expects you to speak with me on trivial matters when there are more important things you could do."

Thankful for a way out of a conversation that Skylar normally avoided such as the religious beliefs of the Chantry, she asked, "Do you know where the quarter master is, and where I can find this Grey Warden Alistair?"

Wynne told her the quarter masters was right across the main tent that house all the mages and Alistair might be there talking with one of lead mages on some official business.

Skylar nodded her thanks and went on her way. Once she was close enough to the area Wynne told her about, the quarter master wasn't too hard to spot.

Just as she was about to approached the quarter master, she heard a man say insultingly, "A woman recruit? By the Maker, the Grey Wardens must be getting desperate."

Her first instinct was to turn around and confront the bastard but thought better of it. There was no point in wasting her time now when she had better things to do. Besides soon enough she would prove herself and her skills to all who doubted her and having the pleasure of slamming the asshole's words down his throat.

After she sold the items she had in her pack and got supplies including a map of Ferelden and upgraded her armor, a man stood at the make-shift entrance of the quarter master's little camp, blocking her way out while staring her down. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was the one who made the snide remark about her being a recruit.

She took a moment to study him, noting he was small for the average size man. He was thin and lanky as if he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. He wore studded leather armor and on his back he had two daggers. If she had to peg him with a class, it would undoubtedly be the rogue class of some kind.

She tried to pass him but he continued to block her way while having a look on his hard face daring her to say something to him. Not in the mood to deal with this childish bullshit, she glared at him and snarled, "Get out of my way."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, planting himself in his spot and challenged mockingly, "Did you not hear what I said?"

She gave him a bored look and replied, "And that was what?"

"About the Grey Wardens being desperate in recruiting a woman, that's what," he stated indignantly.

Skylar rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Do you really expect me to dignify that with a response?"

"That's a lot of fancy words there, girlie," the man replied not impressed.

"I'll be sure to use a lot more of them when I'm around you," she stated sarcastically.

The man started laughing, "Oh you're a feisty one aren't ya, girlie. I like that." Then he sobered up and said, "Name's Daveth. I'm one of your fellow recruits."

"Oh boy, my heart is all a flutter," she mocked humorlessly as she tried to push pass him again.

"Hey where are ya going? I thought we could talk," he replied as he looked her up and down appreciatively, "And get to know one another."

"Wow," she commented while shaking her head, "First you insult me, and now you're trying to woo me? Shouldn't you have tried it the other way around?"

He laughed again and admitted, "Well in truth, you weren't what I was expecting being a woman and a pretty one in fact. It's a good thing you finally got here because I was beginning to think this ritual was just something they cooked up to keep us on our toes."

Pecking her interest, she quickly asked, "What do you know about this Joining Ritual?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Daveth answered, "All the Grey Wardens seemed very close mouthed about it if you know what I mean. I did some sneaking around their camp last night and listened for a bit. I think the Grey Wardens are planning on sending us out into the Wilds."

"So?" Skylar replied unfazed while thinking to herself that she could secretly search for Fergus while she was doing the ritual.

"I don't know about you but the idea of going into the Wilds where there are dangerous creatures, witches, and the darkspawn doesn't sound like my idea of fun," then he paused and commented, "What I found really strange about the Grey Wardens was they were a friendly lot until they found out that I was a recruit and then completely disregarded me as if I wasn't there."

"It wasn't because of your overwhelming charm, was it?" Skylar asked dryly.

"That's what I thought too at first considering how I became a recruit. It was either this or have my neck in a hangman's noose. But Sir Jory, the other recruit, is a respected knight from Redcliffe, and they completely ignored him too," he explained, "If you ask me, there's something funny about this whole ritual thing. It's making my nose twitch."

She wanted to disregard what he was saying due to paranoia but the fact she wasn't allowed to meet the other Grey Wardens other than Duncan and this Alistair, it made her wonder. She was silently kicking herself for not asking more about the Joining Ritual with Duncan but seriously doubted he would be forthcoming with the information if it was a secret. Maybe this Alistair could shed some light or at least she hoped so.

"I'm on my way to see this Alistair now so we can proceed with this Joining Ritual, and you can find out what all the fuss is about," Skylar replied.

"I'm right behind…" Daveth started and quickly stopped when a beautiful female archer walked past them, catching his eye. "On second thought, I'll catch up with you later," and chased after her.

Skylar looked up to the sky and mouthed a silent thank you. The idea of Daveth tagging along behind her when she meets this Alistair for the first time didn't thrill her especially if he started his crude comments about her being a woman again. Even though it would be well deserved on his part and maybe a little fun on hers, she didn't know how it would look to Alistair if she lost her temper and beat the holy crap out of Daveth.

Trying not to be too judgmental, she figured Daveth was a nice enough fellow if she can get passed his lack of common sense and the mentioning of the hangman's noose. Still Duncan must have seen something in Daveth to recruit him therefore she placed her faith in Duncan and tried to see the good in Daveth as well. But she promised herself if Daveth even tried to make a fool out of her, she cannot be blamed for her actions while he picked up his teeth and himself off the ground.

The next person she ran into while searching for Alistair was a mage or at least she believed it was a mage. He was dressed in magical robes identifying him as a mage but there was an eerie strangeness about him. He spoke with an even calm tone with no sign of emotion in his face or in his voice and referred to himself as a tranquil. He explained to her how the Templars would sometimes make a mage who is considered dangerous and unruly tranquil by severing their connection to the Fade therefore to their magic as well.

To her, that sounded cruel and unjust when they could just have easily given the mage an honorable death instead. She didn't realize she spoke out her opinion out loud until the tranquil automatically vindicated the need for tranquil mages. They were the only ones other than dwarfs who had the ability to make runes that can enchant weapons and armor with elemental powers such as fire, cold, electricity, and so forth.

No matter how hard the tranquil tried to justify the process, it still didn't sound like a peaceful way of life to her. The idea of having the very soul of your being torn out of you sounded more like breaking the will of a person and turning them into a slave but she was wise enough to keep that to herself.

She reminded herself to quit being so judgmental when she had very little knowledge on the relationship between the Templars and the mages to go on, and this might be the way things were between them. Regardless, it shouldn't matter one way or another to her. All that should matter to her was finding this Alistair, passing the Joining Ritual, and ending the _Blight_ so Fergus and King Cailan can get justice for her mother and father. After that all she had to worry about was killing darkspawn and other Grey Warden duties, whatever they may be.

Now more determined than ever to find Alistair, Skylar swore to herself no more distractions even if the Maker himself or Andraste came begging for an audience with her.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After Alistair watched Duncan go to his tent, he went in search for the Second Enchanter Hendricks to deliver the Revered Mother's message. He thought it would be easy finding the mage knowing that the Templars wouldn't let the mages get very far out of their eyesight but it turned out he was wrong.

It seemed whenever he got close to Hendricks to speak with him, the obstinate mage would find some way to disappear on him, making Alistair having to find him all over again. If he didn't know any better, he would think the mage was purposely avoiding him as if he already knew about the message, and the Revered Mother was just sending him out on a _wild goose chase_ because she could.

He wouldn't put it pass her for doing such a thing, knowing she was still angry about the whole Grey Warden thing and him. It wasn't the fact he _was_ a Grey Warden that upset her, it was how he was recruited. For being the Revered Mother who's the spiritual leader of the Chantry and followed the Will of the Maker, the woman sure knew how to hold onto a grudge.

There were several times he thought about giving up on the mage and go in search for the new recruit instead, thinking it would be easier to find her. But each time he did, the Revered Mother had this uncanny sense of showing up and giving him the _stink-eye_, forcing him to continue to chase down Hendricks. He even thought about asking Duncan to pass the message along but quickly remembered Duncan's ordeal in Highever and didn't want to add more on his shoulders.

He finally caught up with Hendricks in the area of the ruins where there was no place for him to go other than through him. "Sir Mage," he called out racing over to him, "I need to speak to you for a moment."

Alistair spotted a beautiful young woman from the corner of his eye and was mesmerized by her until Hendricks spoke impatiently, "What is it now? Haven't the Grey Warden asked more than enough of the Circle?"

He quickly focused his attention back onto the mage and stated calmly, "I'm simply here to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Sir Mage. She desires your presence."

"What her Reverence _desires_ is no concern of me!" the mage interjected heatedly, "I'm busy helping the Grey Wardens by the king's orders, I might add."

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" Alistair retorted back.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" he snapped.

"Yes, I'm harassing you by delivering a message," Alistair countered curtly.

The mage glared at him, "Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we're getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you…_ the grumpy one_," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Enough," the mage snapped in frustration, "I will speak to the woman if I must. Now get out of my way, fool!" and stormed off leaving Alistair alone with the mysterious woman who now was calmly standing there next to him.

He turned to her and said almost comically, "You know, one good thing about the _Blight_ is how it brings people together."

"I can see what you mean," she remarked dryly.

"It's like a party; we could all stand around in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about," he replied amusingly.

He stopped and took a good look at her while being taken aback by her enchanting crystal blue eyes and thought, "Wow, she's not just pretty, she's beautiful." Trying to cover his obvious staring, he quickly asked, "We haven't met yet, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"Not the last time I check," she answered playfully. "But I'll let you know if that changes."

"I would appreciate that. You never know when a mage will sneak up on you," he replied. Then it quickly dawned on him who she could possibly be while thinking to himself why else would a beautiful woman come and see him, "Wait, you're Duncan's new recruit from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

She secretly admitted she found him attractive with his short blond hair, boyish good looks that had a touch of ruggedness with the shadow of a goatee, and his golden honey kissed eyes that sparkled with mischief and charm. There was no mistaking he was a warrior of some kind regardless of the shield and long sword strapped to his back being a dead giveaway. He was built solidly unlike Daveth but not too muscular like an oversized ox giving him a nice form that she could appreciate. What she found strange though was the type of armor he wore which was splint mail leather armor. She assumed all Grey Wardens wore steel plated armor with the exception of Duncan who wore regal robes even though he wasn't a mage.

"That's all right. No offense taken," Skylar smiled and placed her hand in front of him, "Name's Skylar."

"Right, that's the name," He said as he took her hand and shook it while noticing how tiny it was compared to his. He quickly let go of her hand while ordering himself not to get attached. He hastily cleared his throat and introduced himself, "I'm Alistair but I guess you knew that already. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"What can you tell me about the Joining Ritual?" Skylar asked curiously. "Is there some secret handshake we must learn or something?"

Alistair laughed and answered, "There's more to it than that but that's all I can tell you. Speak with Duncan first about it and then maybe I can tell you more after but honestly don't worry about it."

Then he quickly changed the subject, "It just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"Probably because we're too smart for you," Skylar bantered back.

"True. But if you're here, what does that make you?" Alistair countered while cocking an eyebrow at her.

She laughed and shrugged, "Just one of the boys, I guess?"

"Sad isn't it," he replied teasingly. "So I'm curious: have you ever encountered darkspawn before?"

He watched her blush and turn away from him while admitting shamefully, "No, I haven't."

Feeling the need to prepare her some, he stated, "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward encountering another one. Anyhow, when you're ready, let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get started."

Skylar found herself not wanting to go just yet. She was enjoying talking with him and the little bantering they had going on between them. It was a nice change from her past dealings with men particularly with the noble suitors. Just like Fergus and Gilmore, he had a way of lightening the dark melancholy mood she was in, getting her to smile and laugh when she didn't think it was possible to do that again, at least not so soon after losing everything. Despite the immense guilt she was feeling of taking a little pleasure of kinship with another person even if he was a stranger, she didn't want that connection to end.

"Can I ask what that argument was all about with you and mage?" she asked.

"Oh that," Alistair groaned and rolled his eyes in disgust, "The Circle of Magi is here at the king's request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They love letting the mages know how unwelcomed they are, which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I use to be a Templar."

"What exact are the Templars?" Skylar questioned.

"Templars are guards that the Chantry uses to watch over the mages in the Circle as well as hunt down apostates – rogue mages who practice forbidden magic outside the Circle. Don't get me wrong, they are a formidable army regardless what the Chantry claims," Alistair explained and then continued on, "I'm pretty sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult sending me as her messenger and the mage picked right on that. I would never have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech."

Skylar replied with disgust, "Wow, the Revered Mother who preaches morals and ethics pulls this little stunt. I bet it makes the Maker and Andraste so proud." The she shook her head and continued her rant, "The fact that people in power of some kind feel the need to rub other people's faces in it to make them feel better, I don't get it. I just don't. Especially those who destroy lives and take whatever they want because they think they can."

Alistair saw the pain and anger flash in Skylar's eyes the moment she spoke about people destroying lives. It reminded him what Duncan had say about him and Skylar barely escaping Highever with their lives. Regardless of trying not to get attached, he found himself wondering whose lives other than hers were destroyed and wanted the culprit who did it.

Before he could inquire more on what happened to her and Duncan, she turned around and started asking about him while showing no signs of the pain or anger. He sighed impatiently, not wanting to talk about a time he would rather forget and said, "The Chantry raised me from the time I was ten years old and Duncan recruited me six months ago. Now here I am standing before you as a proud Grey Warden."

Sensing that she touched a nerve in Alistair about his past, Skylar decided to turn her questioning toward the Grey Wardens themselves. After all she was going to be one of them soon; she might as well get to know the order from someone who was a part of it and willing to talk to her about it. She learned that her teachings from Brother Aldous on the Grey Wardens were based more on legends than facts while Alistair's information was more fact than fiction.

She even found out that there were different types of darkspawn, each dangerous in their own right and what they can do. What surprised her the most was the fact the Grey Wardens really had no clue where the darkspawn came from despite what the Chant of Light claims. It intrigued her when he spoke of the archdemon, giving her more details of whom and what it was; a tainted ancient god of some kind trapped in a body of a dragon that had the power to unite the darkspawn and lead them into a _Blight_.

When she focused her attention to the up and coming battle, it amazed her where he put his true faith and belief in to lead them to victory. It wasn't King Cailan but Teyrn Loghain. It seemed Alistair shared the same viewpoint as she did to King Cailan's whole romantic notion of becoming a hero.

Alistair was impressed by the questions Skylar was asking especially once they got past the subject of him. He liked that she didn't push him to reveal more than he was willing to share about his past or was able to share about the Grey Wardens.

What surprised and disturbed him though about Skylar was this slow growing attraction he was beginning to feel toward her. He had been around beautiful women before and even talked with them but nothing more. Yet they didn't capture his attention like Skylar did. He didn't like it one bit, knowing what she was about to face when Duncan and he brought the recruits to the Joining Ritual.

He had to get his mind and anything else that was going on within him on track and see her only as a recruit and not a woman or a Grey Warden just yet. Clearing his mind, he asked stiffly as he mentally pulled himself back, "Do you have any more questions for me?"

Skylar noticed the sudden change in Alistair's behavior from easygoing to straight up serious and figured she had pushed her luck far enough. It irritated her that she felt hurt by him ending their connection, making her feel even more alone and called herself a fool for it. She harshly reminded herself she couldn't afford to open herself up to anyone including a dashing handsome junior member of the Grey Wardens when she had a duty to her family and to the order. She had to stop thinking and acting like a silly young girl and start thinking and acting like a rogue and a warrior.

Putting on her diplomatic face, Skylar replied casually, "My curiosity has been satisfied for now."

"In that case, we need to go see Duncan," Alistair replied and gestured her to take the lead.

Before she led them out, she gave him a shy smile and said, "I look forward to traveling with you."

He gave her a strange look and commented dryly, "You do? That's a switch."

As they walked toward Duncan's tent, the silence between them became stale and awkward, making it incredibly uncomfortable for Alistair. He hated those types of silences because it always reminded him of the times he got in trouble at the Chantry and was sent to the Revered Mother for punishment of some kind. It also made him feel like he ostracizing her, and he knew firsthand how that felt before the Grey Wardens.

"Have you met the two other recruits yet?" he asked.

"Just Daveth," she answered, hiding her distain.

"Ah yes Daveth," Alistair grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Not impress, I take it," Skylar said smoothly.

"Considering how Duncan and I met him by him trying to steal from Duncan," he shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know what Duncan sees in him."

"He told me Duncan rescued him from the hangman's noose," she replied indifferently.

"It seems Daveth has a talent for getting into trouble," Alistair commented dryly.

"Sounds like he and I have the same talent then," she teased back.

"You steal?" Alistair exclaimed in shock, thinking how could this beautiful and intelligent woman be a criminal?

"No," she answered quickly while adding silently – _not exactly_. "But how else would you explain how I got here?"

"Didn't you want to be a Grey Warden?" he asked.

She stopped and turned toward him and answered, "Of course I did. When Duncan said he wanted me, I was thrilled but…"

"But what?" Alistair pushed gently.

"It wasn't the way Duncan or I wanted it to happen. Just say some... thing pushed harder for me to becoming a Grey Warden than the ones who didn't want me to," Skylar said sadly.

"Was it Duncan who pushed?" Alistair found himself asking hoping it wasn't true but knew Duncan would if he didn't have any other choice.

"No," Skylar answered, "Actually Duncan didn't force the issue when my father politely declined his request of recruiting me."

"So who was this _something_ that pushed for you to becoming a Grey Warden?" Alistair asked gently.

He watched the light in her eyes fade away as they focused somewhere beyond him, and in that brief moment he saw raw pain and heartache like he never seen before and it tore at him. Before he could do or saying anything comforting, she shook her head and commented in a voice devoid of emotion, "It doesn't matter right now. All that _does_ matter is finding Duncan and proceeding with this Joining Ritual."

"He will be at his tent and most likely so will Sir Jory, the other recruit and Daveth," Alistair replied.

"I'm not sure which one is his, so could you lead the way?" Skylar requested.

Alistair nodded and off they went towards Duncan's tent while the whole time Skylar was silently chastising herself for falling apart again especially in front of Alistair. She needed to be strong and more importantly be at her best.

She didn't know what she would do if she failed the Joining Ritual. She had no home left to go to. She doubted seriously she could join King Cailan's army if the Grey Wardens didn't want her because of his admiration for them. Therefore failure wasn't an option. Besides she had already failed once and paid such a high price that no one should have had to. She couldn't and wouldn't do that again.

It was starting to get late and Duncan began to fear Skylar had disobeyed him and found a way out of camp. He made a point to speak to every guard particularly those guarding the gate that led into the Korcari Wilds to not allow Skylar to pass until he gave orders to do so otherwise. So when he saw her walking with Alistair towards him, he breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked the Maker.

"I see you found Alistair, Skylar. Good," Duncan replied looking directly at her, "I assume you're ready to begin preparations."

"Preparations?" Skylar questioned looking back and forth between Duncan and Alistair.

"Just a few items you and the other recruits need to gather in the Korcari Wilds for the ritual," Duncan answered. Then he turned toward Alistair and glowered at him, "Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair."

"What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me," Alistair hastily defended himself, "The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mages, did she?" Duncan questioned unconvinced. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give to anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair bowed his head sheepishly, "You're right, Duncan. I apologize."

"So are we doing this ritual or not?" Skylar heard Daveth asked impatiently behind her.

She turned and saw Daveth approaching them with another man following behind dressed in plated armor with a shield and sword strap to his back. She could only assume the second man was Sir Jory, the Redcliffe Knight, she heard about. She hoped his viewpoint about her becoming a Grey Warden wasn't the same as Daveth's but then again why should she care. She would allow her skills prove her merit and if that didn't work, Craver would convince them otherwise.

Duncan turned his full attention to the whole group, ignoring Daveth little outburst, "Now then, since you all are here. This is Sir Jory from Redcliffe."

The man in the plated armor turned toward Skylar and nodded respectful, "A pleasure to meet you."

"This is Dav…" Duncan started.

"We've already met," Daveth interjected while giving Skylar a devilish smile and winked at her.

Alistair was about to snap at Daveth about showing some respect towards Skylar when Craver growled and shoved his way between Daveth and Skylar. It was all Alistair could do from not busting up laughing and coughed to cover it up. Even Duncan was having a hard time trying not to smile but managed to keep a stoic façade on his face. The only one who didn't even bother to hide the smugness was Skylar as she patted Craver's head and smirked at Daveth.

Before Duncan had a chance to introduce Skylar to Sir Jory, Skylar turned to Sir Jory and said pleasantly, "Please to meet you, Sir Jory. My name's Skylar."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we can begin," Duncan stated without missing a beat, "You four will be heading out into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first will be to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"What do we need darkspawn blood for?" Sir Jory asked curiously.

"For the Joining itself. I'll explain more once you returned," Duncan answered.

"Going into the Wilds? Isn't that dangerous," Daveth asked in a bit of a panic.

Duncan replied calmly, "You weren't recruited out of charity. All three of you are skilled and resourceful. Alistair is the junior member of our order and will accompany you as is tradition."

He turned and looked directly at Skylar, "Do not worry; I doubt you will need to go far into the Wilds to find what you seek," making it loud and clear to her to not search for her brother.

"But sending a wom…" Daveth started to protest.

Cutting him off, Skylar quickly asked, "And what's the second task?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandon long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts," Duncan explained, "It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them." He looked toward Alistair, "Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"What kind of scrolls are these?" Skylar asked intrigued.

Duncan turned back toward her and answered, "Old treaties, if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities," then he sighed, "With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

Sir Jory hastily pointed out, "What if they're no longer there?"

"It's possible the scrolls may have been destroyed or possibly stolen, though the seal's magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can break the seal," Duncan explained.

"I don't understand…why leave such things in a ruin if they're valuable?" Alistair questioned irritably.

Duncan answered shamefully, "It was assumed we would return someday. A great many things were assumed that had not held true."

"So is this part of our Joining Ritual too?" Daveth challenged.

Duncan shook his head, "No, but the effort must be made. I have every confidence you're up for the task."

Sir Jory inquired, "How do we find this archive considering how long it's been since there was a Grey Warden outpost?"

"True, it would be an overgrown ruin by now but the sealed chest should remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search," Duncan reassured.

"Will Craver be allowed to join us on our test for these items?" Skylar asked as she patted Craver's head once again.

Duncan shook his head, "No, Craver will stay with me. I know you two make a formidable team but…"

"I need to prove my skills on my own. Understood," Skylar finished and recapped, "So basically we need to find the archives and obtain three vials of blood."

"Correct," Duncan answered and turned to Alistair one last time while handing him a map of the Korcari Wilds, "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely. Remember to keep them focused on the task at hand."

Alistair was stumped for a moment until he remembered Duncan telling him that Skylar may try to find Fergus Cousland in the Wilds. "I will," Alistair answered confidently.

Duncan nodded and looked to all of them while saying "May the Maker watch over your path. I will see you all when you return."

As Duncan and Craver watched the small band head out of the gates and into the Korcari Wilds, Craver whined as he lay down at Duncan's feet and pouted.

Duncan looked down at Craver and said gently, "I'm sorry, Craver, but this is how it has to be. She needs to prove herself not only to him but to herself as well, and start forming the bond. I just hope what I assume does hold true but we'll see when they do the Joining Ritual."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alistair held back allowing the recruits to pass through the gate before him, instead of leading the way himself. He figured the rear position would be the perfect place to observe them without being obvious about it, knowing Duncan would ask him for his insight. Unfortunately, he knew his opinion wouldn't matter much until they passed the Joining Ritual but he couldn't dwell on that. He had to focus on the responsibility to bring all his charges safely back to camp with everything in hand.

When Duncan told him he would be in charge of the recruits, Alistair thought Duncan had lost his mind. He knew he wasn't a leader, not like anyone ever put their faith in him before. Duncan reassured him that he would do fine and reminded him that it was in his blood to lead.

In truth, he was scared shitless leading this group because he didn't want to disappoint Duncan. Duncan wasn't just his commander or a good friend; he was much more than that. He was like a father that Alistair always dreamt of having.

The sound of the gate closing behind them and the heavy wooden plank being latched into place quickly reminded him he had a job to do. He wanted to get it done and over with as fast as he can.

By the unsettling looks on Sir Jory's and Daveth's faces, they too felt like as he did. Skylar, on the other hand, showed no signs of concern, distress, or even fear but he wasn't fooled. He knew she was probably just as nervous and scared as the rest of them. She just hid it better.

"I still don't see why we need the blood," Sir Jory grumbled.

"Didn't you hear what Duncan said," Daveth answered irritably, "It's for the Joining Ritual."

"But what could they possibly do with it in this ritual?" Sir Jory questioned. "Do you even know how dangerous darkspawn blood is? I hear the taint in darkspawn blood can drive a man insane and it's a slow painful death."

"Then we have to be extra careful when we gather the blood," Skylar commented dryly.

Alistair watched Sir Jory's eyes fall accusingly on him as he confronted him, "Why does the ritual need darkspawn blood for?"

"It is part of the tradition," he answered carefully, "And like Duncan had told you, you will learn more about the Joining when all of us return."

"Now what kind of answer is that?" Sir Jory snapped.

Before Alistair could respond, Skylar jumped in and stated calmly, "The only one he _can_ tell you."

"But…" Sir Jory stammered.

"But what," Skylar argued, "As a knight, do you question your commanding officer's orders?"

"No," Sir Jory answered.

"Alistair is our commanding officer on this quest. Give him the proper respect he deserves. Don't question him further about the blood or the ritual," she stated evenly.

Thinking the discussion was over, she heard him quickly point out, "But my commander wouldn't send us out on a fool's errand collecting darkspawn blood for some secret ritual."

"I don't know how people are knighted in Redcliffe," she remarked, "But in Highever, initiates for knighthood have to go through secret dangerous rituals to prove their worthiness of becoming a knight under the Cousland's banner. Something similar to what we're doing. Need I remind you that we are the initiates here; the recruits who have yet to earn the honor and right to call ourselves Grey Wardens?"

"Point taken," Sir Jory sulked and let the subject drop completely.

Alistair knew he should have been angry for Skylar interfering, but he was impressed by how well she handled Sir Jory. Not only did she have the courage to stand up to him but she got him to back down and see reason without too much of a fuss.

He feared if she hadn't step in, Sir Jory would try and bully him to reveal more about the ritual, not that he would allow him to. Still it could have easily gone into a physical confrontation between him and Sir Jory, and he knew Duncan would surely disapprove of that.

Knowing he needed to take the lead again, Alistair commanded, "Let's get going. I don't want us out here when the sun goes down."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Daveth agreed.

"Before we get started, may I take a look at the map Duncan handed you, Alistair? I need to get my bearings," Skylar asked.

Alistair nodded and pulled out the map as the others gathered around him. He already had the map memorized from the first time Duncan handed it to him on their way to Redcliffe. The only reason why Duncan had the map again was he must have forgotten it at Duncan's tent the night before when he looked over it once more.

He watched Skylar pull away from the group first and headed a little ways down the road. Suddenly Duncan's warning about Skylar trying to find Fergus Cousland ran through his mind. He was about to call her back but held his tongue when he noticed she had stopped and waited for them. It seemed she was taking the point position on herself without being given the order to. Needing to know where exactly her intentions were and remind her why she was here if need be, he left Sir Jory and Daveth and headed toward her.

Skylar cringed inside when she saw Alistair walking toward her. She couldn't tell if he was angry with her but there was a look of determination on his face that worried her. She figured he was going to chew her out for interfering with Sir Jory when it was his place to deal with the situation.

"I hope you're not planning on going out on your own in the Wilds in search for Fergus Cousland," Alistair stated bluntly.

"Huh?" Skylar replied completely taken aback from Alistair's comment. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Duncan told me you may try and look for Fergus Cousland while you're out here. I strongly recommend you don't," Alistair answered. "As you well know the Wilds are filled with a lot of unknown dangers, not to mention the whole darkspawn horde is out there as well."

"The thought of looking for him did cross my mind," she admitted, "But after looking over your map and realizing it's just a small section of the Korcari Wilds, I knew it would be impossible to find him not to mention suicidal."

"So I won't be expecting you to run off then. Just to make sure we're clear," Alistair commented.

She smiled, "You have my word, I won't run off," then added adamantly, "But if we do by chance run into Fergus and his scouting party, you won't stop me from talking to him. It's imperative that I speak with him."

"I heard about Highever and the murders of the Teyrn and Teyrna. I get it that Fergus Cousland needs to know about it being their son and the new Teyrn," Alistair commented while trying to ignore once again the flashes of pain he saw in her eyes. "But the task of retrieving the scrolls and blood and our safety are your top priorities. The rest has to be secondary. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," she answered, knowing he was right but at the same time hating him for reminding her.

"Two more things; don't call me _sir_, I'm not knighted," Alistair said with a twinkle in his eye and then his voice became sincere, "And thank you for your help with Sir Jory."

As she watched him return back to Sir Jory and Daveth, the only thing she could think of was, "That was different."

She wasn't quite sure what to make of Alistair. Most men in his position would have shredded her on the spot including Fergus and Gilmore for interfering in the matter of Sir Jory instead of thanking her for it. What struck her odd was he was more concerned about her abandoning the tasks of the Grey Wardens and the group to search for Fergus than stepping on his leadership toes.

It was a rare thing for her to see a man confident in himself not to be threatened when a woman steps in to help. Regardless there are women that are warriors, in positions of power, and so forth; it was still very much a _man's world_. A lesson her mother and Nan had drilled in her head.

Thinking about her mother, she found herself wondering if her mother's death was quick and painless or did she suffer. Knowing her father was on the verge of death, she couldn't help thinking how long did it take him to die.

The next thing she knew, she was no longer standing in the Wilds but back in the larder on that horrid night. She saw her father lying at her feet bleeding to death on the dirty floor. Next to him, her mother staring lifelessly at the ceiling; her body battered and bruised with her clothes torn away and her throat slit just like how she found Oriana. Standing at the larder's entrance like a bloody demon, Arl Howe taunting her on how she failed to save her family while calling her a coward for running away.

She tried to go after him with everything she had but couldn't move. It was as if a powerful force froze her in her spot. She even tried screaming at him and was somehow struck mute. She was undoubtedly at the mercy of Arl Howe and his cruel and sinister laughter was slowly killing her spirit.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Alistair felt somewhat better knowing at least one of his concerns was put to rest. He was certain Skylar wouldn't run off therefore allowing him to keep his promise to Duncan about getting her to the Joining Ritual. Now if he can get them on their way without any delays and help them finish their tasks, he would be great. He just hoped for Duncan's sake the treaties will still be there where he told them they would be.

"Are you done with the map?" he asked once he joined Sir Jory and Daveth.

"Personally, I'm the _fly by the seat of my breeches_ type of guy," Daveth joked, "I don't need no stinking map."

"Good to know," Alistair said unimpressed. He turned to Sir Jory, "And you?"

Sir Jory folded the map and handed it back to Alistair, "Let's get this done and over with."

As they headed toward Skylar's direction, Alistair realized she hadn't moved from her spot. He called out to her, telling her to start heading out on the road but got no response.

"What is she waiting for?" Sir Jory questioned impatiently.

"Maybe she's waiting for us to get closer," Daveth replied.

Alistair was starting to get a bad feeling and continued to call out to her as he raced toward her. Like before, there wasn't a response.

What he saw when he finally reached her froze him to the depths of his soul. Her face was ghostly white and her eyes were wide and unfocused. The only sign of life he could see in her was her clenching and unclenching her fists by her side.

"Skylar," he said gently.

When she continued to remain in her trance like state, Daveth commented nervously, "Maybe she's under a spell, possibly blood magic. I hear those mages can even call out demons to do their bidding."

"Its magi," Sir Jory corrected, "And all the magi are under the watchful eye of the Chantry and Templars. So why would they dare to cast a spell on her?"

"Then it was the Witches of the Wilds who placed the spell on her," Daveth insisted.

"Then why didn't they place spells on us as well?" Sir Jory challenged.

Daveth shrugged, "Don't know, but my nose is twitching telling me they're watching us."

"Your nose is always twitching," Sir Jory scoffed. "It's driving me crazy."

"It knows when there's trouble," Daveth defended himself.

Alistair ignored both of the men and continued to focus his attention on Skylar. As a former Templar, he was trained to detect unsanctioned magic especially blood magic and sensed no spells being casted on her. Whatever was happening to her, he had to find a way to bring her back.

Grabbing both of her shoulders, he shook her gently and called out her name again. He felt her shutter within his grasp and watched her slowly blink as tears cascaded from the corner of her eyes. He struggled against himself to not pull her into his arms and hold her and instead smiled at her once he knew she was looking at him.

"Welcome back," he said relieved.

He noted she was no longer as pale as before and some of the color had returned to her face but it was her eyes that concerned him. They were constantly dancing all around as if she was trying to get her bearings. Needing to make sure she was still with him, he gently asked, "Skylar, are you alright?"

She focused her attention back on him, and for one brief moment, he saw the look of humiliation cloud her beautiful face before she turned away. He heard her answer quietly, "Yes, I'm fine," as she pull herself away from him.

Before he could ask her what happened to her, Daveth inquired, "So was she under some kind of spell?"

Skylar's head shot up in response to what Daveth had said. A powerful spell casted on her made perfect sense for what else could it be? It would at least make her _strange_ behavior somewhat excusable in her eyes because she didn't know how to defend herself against magic particularly dark magic.

"Oh not this again," Sir Jory groaned as he rubbed his forehead irritably. "The Witch of the Wilds doesn't exist but only in the Chasind legends."

"They do, I tell ya," Daveth protested, "I've heard stories."

"We all heard the _stories_," Sir Jory snapped.

"Enough!" Alistair shouted and looked directly at Daveth, "And no, Skylar wasn't put under a spell."

Skylar felt her heart plummet to the ground as shame consumed her. There was no question in her mind that if anyone would know for sure about magic, it would be Alistair.

She watched Daveth cross his arms in front of his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Alistair, "How can you tell? Were you a Templar in another life or something?"

"Yes," Alistair answered curtly, "Before I was a Grey Warden."

The next thing she knew both Sir Jory's and Daveth's eyes fell on her with skepticism and worse no faith and respect toward her. At that moment, all she wanted to do was run and hide but her stubborn pride refused her to do so. Instead she fell back on her fearless leader façade with her head held high and her shoulders back while revealing nothing of the turmoil she was feeling inside.

She was all prepared to be bombarded by questions and accusations from the men when Alistair moved in front of her as if he was shielding from Sir Jory and Daveth. "Let's get a move on. We're burning precious daylight," Alistair commanded, "Skylar, you take point."

Skylar nodded and headed toward the road that led deep into the Korcari Wilds.

"Are you…" Sir Jory started but was quickly silenced by a deadly look Alistair gave him and fell behind Skylar with Daveth beside him.

Alistair chastised himself, "You dumbass! You should have lied and said she was under a spell so she could save face. Now you'll be lucky if she wants anything to do with you again let alone speak to you."

He reminded himself that Skylar still had the Joining Ritual to face before he should worry if he lost her… he wasn't even sure what to call it. Still deep down, he couldn't help feeling like he had betrayed her somehow.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar was thankful Alistair had put her on point. She couldn't bear to hear the degrading things Sir Jory and Daveth might be whispering back and forth about her. Not like she didn't deserve them. So far she made quite the impression on both of them acting like a hard ass and a cocky one on top of that. Granted in her defense with Daveth, he started it but that didn't mean she had to lower herself to his level.

But to have her moment of weakness, if she could call it that, in front of them, how could she earn their respect as a fellow Warden? It terrified her to what Alistair could be thinking of her, wondering if she was worthy of being a Grey Warden.

She had no idea what happened to her or what caused her strange behavior. It was nothing she ever experienced before. She had nightmares in the past but never when she was alert and wide awake. Nor did they ever feel so vivid, so real that she could have sworn she was back in that larder instead of the Korcari Wilds. She could still smell the lingering scents of her father's blood mixed with her mother's perfume.

It was only Alistair's sweet sounding voice that freed her from the madness of her mind. When she saw his handsome smiling face, it was all she could do not to jump into his arms begging him to hold her. Thank the Maker; she still had enough sense to stop herself for making even a bigger fool out of herself than she had already.

What the bloody hell was wrong with her? She was a Cousland for Andraste's sake. A long line of warriors and rogues who stopped at nothing till the duty was done or died trying to. Falling to pieces wasn't an option she could afford, at least not now when everything rested on her to keep it together.

The sad awful truth was she knew she was shattered, remnants of her former self she barely recognized. She could no longer call herself the daughter of a Teyrn and Teyrna even though the title never really meant anything to her except maybe being a pain in her ass but still it was a part of her identity. Her home, the very foundation of her being was viciously ripped away thanks to Arl Howe. Even if Fergus and she were able to reclaim Highever, it wouldn't be the same. The scars were too well embedded into her soul.

She hated and resented this sudden needy attachment she was starting to form towards Alistair. Where was the fiercely independent woman she was famous for who didn't need a man and loved her freedom? If she didn't know any better she could have sworn Alistair had managed to imprint himself on her somehow and she became his Mabari War Hound. Yes, her parents would be so proud seeing their daughter reduced to this.

The sound of a wolf's howl interrupted her pity party and hastily brought her back to the task at hand. If she didn't pay attention to what was happening around her, it could get her and her companions killed. That was something she couldn't and wouldn't allow to have another person to die on her watch again.

Again another wolf's call sung out through the air with other howls accompanying it this time but louder, making her aware they were closer to her and her party. Her eyes searched vigilantly among the trees and bushes for any signs of the animals. Out of nowhere, a pack of large wolves came charging at them.

She shouted at her companions as she drew her sword and dagger, "Wolves!"

Alistair watched in admiration on how well Skylar was defending herself against a wolf that was practically bigger than she was. Her movements were fluent and graceful as she dodged the wolf's lunges and attacks while making precise deadly strikes into the animal. She seemed like a natural with the duel blades in her hands, a skill he knew was difficult to accomplish let alone to master.

His chest clinched in fear the moment he saw two other wolves take her by surprise knocking her to the ground while the first wolf continued its attack on her. Racing full force toward her with his shield and sword drawn, he could see from the corner of his eye Sir Jory and Daveth trying to get to her but they too were engaged in their own combat with the wolves.

By the time he reached her, she had managed to kill the first wolf and was struggling to get to her feet as she wrestled with the two other wolves. He shield bashed one of them drawing its attention to him which was exactly what he wanted, leaving only one for her to contend with.

What he didn't expect was getting more of the pack's attention on him and ended up fighting not one but three wolves at the same time. He stabbed one of the wolves right in the back of its neck killing it instantly while shoving another one toward Sir Jory and Daveth which they pounced on. Once the two wolves were taken care of, he started to search frantically for the third. He hoped it was smart enough to run away, realizing they weren't easy prey but deep down he knew he wasn't that lucky.

All of the sudden he was confronted by a large mouth with huge razor sharp teeth and dark sinister eyes charging right at his face. Before he had time to react or even defend himself, the wolf was violently shoved away from him and was being wrestled to ground by Skylar.

She had her legs wrapped around its hind quarters while her arms squeezed tightly around its neck as it tried to fend her off. Despite her best efforts of trying to pin the animal down, Alistair knew it was only a matter of minutes before the wolf would overpower her and kill her. Rushing to her aid, he started stabbing the beast praying he wouldn't hit her by mistake while Sir Jory and Daveth joined in. When the wolf finally stilled, she let go of it and slowly stood up while brushing the dirt and leaves off of her.

"That's the craziest thing I ever saw, girlie," Daveth said with a chuckle, "Wrestling that wolf like that."

"And reckless," Sir Jory scorned disapprovingly.

Skylar shrugged while hiding the pain, "Well it's a good thing I had all those countless hours playing and wrestling around with my Mabari then."

"I doubt seriously your Mabari would try to rip your face off or have you for supper," Sir Jory pointed out dryly.

"True," she answered casually, "Craver most likely lick me to death. But the tactics of handling a huge playful dog still applies to dealing with a wolf whose out for your blood. The only difference is you just take it more seriously with a wolf."

"That makes sense," Daveth replied.

"It was still reckless," Sir Jory grumbled.

Skylar just shrugged again and went to retrieve her sword and dagger, leaving the men behind.

"So _she's_ the one that Duncan made the special trip to Highever for," Sir Jory said unimpressed when Skylar was out of earshot. "I don't see why."

"Did she manage to ruffle your feathers, Sir Knight?" Daveth mocked.

"No," Sir Jory answered defensively, "It's just her wrestling that wolf and thinking it's was all a game and losing her..."

"Hold it right there, Sir Jory," Alistair interjected angrily, "Her wrestling that wolf probably saved my life."

"Okay, I'll give her that but she got lucky," Sir Jory replied evenly. "Couldn't Duncan find a better recruit who at least seen some combat and is more stable?"

Alistair's eyes narrowed toward Sir Jory, "What do you mean by _more stable_?"

Sir Jory rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Her little ordeal she had right outside the gate."

"Whatever happened to her, she's fine now," Alistair defended.

Sir Jory looked at Alistair as if he had lost him mind and challenged, "Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

"Now that was a stupid question to ask even for you," Daveth ridiculed as he and Alistair looked at one particular wolf's carcass that was lying next to them.

Changing his tactics, Sir Jory reiterated his other pointed, "Well she hadn't seen any _real _combat."

"How would you know if she had or hadn't seen any combat? You two are the best of friends now?" Daveth challenged.

"If she's the Skylar from Highever that I'm thinking of…" Sir Jory started to comment and pause for a moment. When he continued, it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to the others, "But that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't allow her to be here unless… if the rumors are true."

"What rumors? If you know something Sir Jory, don't leave us hanging," Daveth said impatiently.

Alistair too was curious to hear more about Skylar if she was the same one Sir Jory was referring to. He knew next to nothing about her other than she was witty, courageous, intelligent, and the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. Still that didn't tell him anything.

Part of him wasn't sure he even wanted to hear what Sir Jory had to say. He was beginning to get the impression that Sir Jory had something against Skylar. Maybe she did ruffle his feathers a bit just like Daveth had suggested.

Before Sir Jory could answer, Skylar shouted out to them, "Hey fellas, I think I found something."

"More wolves to wrestle, I presume," Sir Jory grumbled.

Alistair decided it would be best to ignore Sir Jory's snide comment and turned his attention toward Skylar. Expecting her to be standing in the area where the first wolf attacked her, he found her several yards further down from them standing next to a patch of tall grass and weeds that went up to her waist and waving them over.

By the time they reached her, she had her back toward them staring at the ground. It was the smell of decomposing flesh that caught him first. Whatever she found was obviously dead and had been for some time if the putrid stench was any indication. The closer he walked toward her; he could see what was left of a man's body lying halfway in the water of a large pond.

"Girlie, it seems you found more than your blades, didn't ya?" Daveth commented solemnly, "Poor bastard."

Skylar nodded, "If something hadn't caught my eye, I would have missed him."

"It's obvious there's nothing we could do for him. Let's carry on so we don't end up like him," Sir Jory said.

Skylar couldn't believe the callousness she heard from Sir Jory. This was a human being for Andraste's sake; a man who clearly died mercilessly and was left to rot in the unforgiving Korcari Wilds. The thought of his death going unnoticed was terrible in itself but to dismiss him so completely as unimportant enraged her.

She thought about the poor man's family, and the tortures they could be going through not knowing what had become of him. She understood firsthand what that felt like even though there was no doubt in her mind that both of her parents were dead. It was how they, particularly her mother, had died that was unknown which her mind had already come up with its own terrifying conclusion.

"Don't go there," she silently warned herself, fearing she would be drawn into that nightmare state again.

Feeling an overwhelming need to find out the man's identity so she could give his family closure that she sorely lacked herself, she started to search his body for clues. It took all her willpower and strength not to become violently ill from the pungent smell of rotting flesh or sticky gooey ooze between her fingers. She almost lost it when she pull away a piece of clothing and found bugs swarming out of the gaping wound.

"Focus," she kept ordering herself while pushing back the bile that threatened to escape and continued on her search.

"Girlie, I don't think you will find anything worthwhile. If the bandits that lurk in these forests didn't strip him clean than the animals who feasted on him sure destroyed his valuables," Daveth pointed out.

Sir Jory sneered, "Scavenging a man's corpse who has been deceased for some time, have you no respect for the dead?"

Alistair had to begrudgingly agree with Sir Jory. He was not only appalled by her disturbing the poor man's remains but was extremely disappointed in her. It seemed she was only out for a quick reward and couldn't care less who she stole it from. She did say she and Daveth had a lot in common. Maybe he should have taken that more to heart instead of focusing like a fool on how beautiful she was.

"Maybe Sir Jory was on to something about disliking Skylar," Alistair thought bitterly, "We should have left the poor man alone."

Skylar was about to tell Sir Jory where he could shove his snide remark at when she found a piece of damaged parchment. She carefully unfolded it and to her relief the words written on it were still readable. Absorbing the contents of the letter, she found the man's identity.

She jumped up and squealed with joy, "I found it!"

"Found what?" Alistair asked devoid of emotion, not really caring what she found.

"I know who he is," she answered, looking excitedly at all the men, "His name is Jogby, and this is a letter from his father to him."

Alistair was quickly taken aback by her answer, expecting that to be last thing she would say. From the excitement she was expressing, he assumed she had found some treasure that would fetch a lot of coin and not the man's name. Then it dawn on him that she did find something of value more so than gold or treasure, she found his identity therefore giving him a little piece of immortality.

Shame consumed him knowing he had harshly misjudged her letting Sir Jory's distain influence him without waiting to see what her true intentions were. She had gone out of her way to find out who the man was while he and the others did nothing which made him feel he had disgraced himself as a person, warrior, and a Grey Warden.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Sir Jory asked impatiently.

Skylar's excitement had calmed and was replaced with determination as she stated, "We need to find his father and let him know what happened to his son."

"Are you bloody mad?" Sir Jory exclaimed, "We don't know where his father lives nor do we have the time for this. There's a bloody _Blight_ going on or have you _forgotten_, Skylar?"

"Sir Jory is right," Alistair said regretfully.

"I haven't forgotten about the _Blight_!" she snapped as she approached the men. When she was about a foot from them, she watched all of them take one very large step back from her. Staring at them in confuse, she asked, "What?"

"Ah girlie, your hands smell like shit," Daveth said gently.

"Oh," she replied and started turning different shades of green the moment her nose began to work again. "I better wash them," she replied between gags.

As she rinsed her hands in the pond water, she continued, "His father wrote about a campsite he has out here in the Wilds. That's probably the reason why Jogby was out here to meet his father before he was killed."

Again Sir Jory reiterated, "I still don't see what that has to do with us?"

"His father wrote out landmarks and directions how to reach his camp. If we're lucky, we can find his father at one of these places or the camp itself. Then he can see to Jogby's remains," Skylar answered

"That could take all day!" Sir Jory protested, "Not to mention possibly weeks."

When she came back smelling at least a little better, she pointed out, "We can still look for the landmarks while gathering the items we need for the ritual. Who knows, maybe this campsite is on the way to the old ruins where the treaties are being kept."

"I don't know," Alistair remarked, not complete sure if this was a good idea.

"We have to try!" Skylar exclaimed. "Do any of you have love ones out there… family? If something, Maker forbid, happens to you, wouldn't you want someone to let them know and keep them from wondering?"

"I have a wife who's with child back in Highever," Sir Jory stated quietly.

Grabbing onto it as a lifeline, Skylar tactfully used it, "If you should die, Sir Jory, wouldn't you want her to know and possibly receive a keepsake of yours to remember you by? If not for her, what about your child… shouldn't your wife have something to tell them when they're older?"

"I don't have anyone who would give a tinker's damn about me if I kicked the bucket," Daveth remarked, "All my life I have done things only for myself. Maybe it's time I do something for someone else. We can't give the poor bastard a proper send off but maybe we can put his soul to rest letting his family know about his unfortunate demise."

"This is complete madness, you know," Sir Jory said as he stared at Skylar.

"It's the right thing to do," she shot back.

Sir Jory nodded while mumbling to himself, "What have I just gotten myself into?"

Again Alistair interjected looking directly at Skylar, "Duncan expects us to be back at camp before nightfall with vials of blood and the treaties in hand. We can look for Jogby's father but those things are our first priority."

"I understand, Alistair. I won't let this interfere with that," Skylar promised.

"Good to know. Now that's cleared up," Alistair said with a smile, "Skylar, lead the way."

What happened next took all the men by the surprise. She squealed with happiness once again but this time hugged each one of them while thanking them excitedly. It was quite the transition to see a fierce female warrior suddenly acting giddy.

Suddenly realizing she had done an improper action unworthy of a noblewoman; Skylar quickly composed herself but not before her face turned red with embarrassment. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and commented softly, "Thank you all for doing this."

Daveth laughed, "Oh I don't know, girlie. If you _really _want to thank me properly, you can do that later on tonight in camp."

Before Alistair could reprimand Daveth for his crude innuendo, Skylar let go of her temper and punched Daveth squarely in the jaw knocking him to the ground. It was a risky move but she didn't care. She was done with Sir Jory's snide comments and Daveth indecent proposals. It was time that both of them knew exactly who they were dealing with when it came down to her.

She made be broken and not complete sure of herself but she was done feeling weak and helpless. Her stubborn pride and will wouldn't allow herself to be continuingly kicked when she's down. If she can't earn their respect then so be it. They will know she can stand up for herself and be a force to be reckoned with. If Alistair can't understand that, then she didn't need him either.

She stood over him, glaring menacing at him and snarled, "How is that for a _proper _thank you, Daveth?"

All prepared for Daveth to jump up swinging, she was stunned by his laughter as he continued to lie on the ground and said playfully, "Too soon?"

He raised his hand up to her in truce which she automatically took helping him back onto his feet. As he rubbed his sore jaw, he commented with a chuckle, "For a tiny thing, you sure know how to give a wallop."

She gave him a confused look, "Thank you, I think?"

"Don't mention it," he laughed. "Okay girlie, what's the first landmark?"

She looked over the letter again and said, "The first landmark to look for is a tree leaning on a ruined building."

"Oh that should be easy considering we in a forest with lots of trees and ruined buildings," Sir Jory mocked.

Skylar turned and glared at him while resisting the urge to hit him too. Unlike Daveth, she suspected Sir Jory was the unforgiving type and most likely come after her for it. She had no doubt that Alistair and even Daveth would step in before he could touch her but she didn't want to cause more trouble for Alistair. Instead she walked past Sir Jory but not before she stepped on his foot and putting all her weight on it. Despite his plate mail boots, she had the pleasure of seeing him winced knowing that his toes will feel the pinch especially when he walked.

Sir Jory's head whipped around so fast Alistair thought it would spin as he stammered, "Did you see what that little bitc…" and stopped the moment Alistair arched his eyebrow at him.

"You might want to stop while you're ahead, Sir Jory," Alistair warned.

Sir Jory shot a glare toward Daveth when he heard him snickering in the background, "What are you laughing at, Daveth? She punched you and you landed flat on your ass."

"True," Daveth answered while rubbing his jaw, "But she fought fair with me, and I can't say I didn't deserve it. You, on the other hand," he laughed, "She fought dirty. The toes on your foot she stomped on are going to be in excruciating pain by the time we get back to camp. I hope you have another set of boots."

"She didn't even make a dent in them," Sir Jory lied and stalked off behind Skylar.

Daveth turned to Alistair as they started walking, "I bet you, he'll be on the lookout for another pair of boots real soon while he tries not to limp in front of us. Serves him right, that arrogant ass."

"You don't have much room to talk either," Alistair said curtly.

"Ah that improper proposal I gave her. I've been wondering when you were going to chew me out for that," Daveth replied unfazed. "Good thing you let her handle it because I doubt she would have liked you for stepping in on her fight."

"Why would you say that?" Alistair challenged.

"She has to prove herself much more than I do, and that's saying quite a bit considering my shady past," Daveth answered.

"That still doesn't give you the right to treat her like… like some… It doesn't mean you should disrespect her like _that_," Alistair stammered angrily.

Daveth sighed and raked his hand through his hair, "Look Alistair, what I said to Skylar did the trick."

"You purposely angered her?" Alistair exclaimed in astonishment.

Daveth shrugged, "Well I wasn't expecting her to wallop me like she did but yes I pissed her off on purpose because I didn't want Sir Jory to go in for the kill."

"I don't understand," Alistair replied. "You're not making sense."

"Did you see her blush right after she hugged all of us when we agreed to find the father of that poor bastard?" Daveth asked, and when Alistair nodded, he continued, "It was obvious she was embarrassed by her actions, and Sir Jory is the type of person who would see that as a sign of weakness. Because he agreed to help her, she might not stand up to him again…"

"Because she may feel like she owes him a debt," Alistair finished for him. "Does that mean you expect her to owe you a _debt_ for helping her too?"

Daveth laughed, "Nah, I have too much respect for her, and she's too much fancy for my taste to bed. I just enjoy riling her up enough to get the banter going between us."

"That's good to know," Alistair muttered to himself which caused Daveth to smirk.

"And one more thing, Alistair," Daveth advised, "Don't coddle her. She's a feisty one who's not looking for a hero but someone strong enough to stand beside her and possibly stand up to her."

"How do you know what Skylar is looking for?" Alistair challenged defiantly, "She hit you and now you think you know her? And what makes you think I'm interested?"

Daveth smirked even more and answered, "Suit yourself then, Alistair."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar's eyes scanned the area, looking closely at the trees to find the one leaning on a ruined building. So far she couldn't see any that fit the description. It was like looking for one particular needle in a stack of needles. She was beginning to wonder if Sir Jory was right about trying to find Jogby's father was complete utter madness, not that she was willing to admit that to him.

An another pungent smell of decaying flesh and death plagued their noses before they discovered a badly damage wagon that was tilted on its side and lying next to it was a dead ox skinned down to its flesh. A little further down the road, weapons, armor, limbs, and body parts of soldiers were littered everywhere as their blood stained the ground.

"What in Andraste's name happened here?" Daveth gasped.

A young man's voice called out, "Over here!"

All of them fanned out in search for the person the voice belong to while keeping each other in their line of sight. It was Skylar who first spotted the soldier lying on his belly trying to crawl. As she raced toward him, she shouted out to her fellow companions that she found him and they quickly joined her.

"Who… is that? Grey… Warden…?" The soldier asked while gasping in pain.

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair replied sarcastically.

Skylar was shocked by Alistair's cold behavior toward the soldier. It was obvious he was in a battle of some kind and barely made it out alive. He had what looked like a nasty deep slash on his left side that was made by a serrated blade, and it was bleeding quite heavily. It amazed her that the man was still conscious.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn!" he explained quickly. "They came out of the ground… Please, help me! I got to… return to camp!"

"I got bandages in my pack," Alistair commented as he pulled out the fabric out of his back and healing ointments.

While Alistair was tending to the soldier's wounds, Skylar kneeled next to the soldier and asked, "Whose scouting party were you with? Was it Fergus Cousland's?"

"Yes, my lady," the soldier said breathing through the pain, "Fergus sent half of us back with word while he and the rest of the band stayed to monitor the horde's progress."

Trying to stay calm and not let her mind go into a complete panic, she questioned further, "You said your band was ambushed. Is Fergus still alive?"

The soldier hissed in pain and then coughed up blood before answering, "The ambush happened here, my lady, yesterday afternoon. As for Fergus being alive, he was two mornings ago if he and the rest of the band haven't been discovered yet."

"Do you know where he could be right now?" Skylar pushed.

"When I left him, he was ten miles south from here and said he will go deeper into the Wilds following the horde. So my lady, your guess is as good as mine to where he might be now," the soldier answered solemnly.

Skylar stood up and took several steps back, needing a minute or two to herself. She was relieved that Fergus was still alive even though it sounded he was far from being safe.

Still it worried her. For Fergus to send half his men back to camp at Ostagar, it could only mean the danger of the darkspawn horde was worse than King Cailan anticipated and possibly confirming Duncan's worse fears. It was something she knew she needed to tell Duncan.

The moment Skylar had walked away from him and the soldier; Alistair leaned close enough for only the soldier hear, "I hope you're telling the truth, boy, about Fergus Cousland and everything. If I find out you deserted and lied to us to save yourself from being hanged, I will personally gut you worse than the wound I just patched."

The soldier's eyes were large and round with fear as he stammered, "I swear… by Andraste's grace… sir, I'm telling the… truth."

Alistair nodded and said loud enough for all to hear, "I'm all done. Do you think you can make it back to camp on your own?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir. I just need some help getting up."

When Alistair and Daveth helped the soldier back to his feet, Skylar quickly joined them. Alistair was relieved to see no shadows of pain and grief shown in her eyes or on her face but instead she looked more determined than before.

"Thank you," the soldier said with a groan, "I've got to get out of here! I have to warn the king!"

As the soldier disappeared down the road toward camp, Sir Jory turned to his companions in a near panic, "Did you hear an entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

"Calm down, Sir Jory," Alistair spoke gently, "We'll be fine if we're careful."

Not buying it, Sir Jory snapped, "Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many can the four of us slay? A dozen… A hundred…? There's an entire _army _out in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about," he admitted but quickly pointed out, "But we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know?" Sir Jory challenged, "I'm no coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"You could have fooled me," Daveth replied mockingly. "This is part of our test, remember? If we don't bring back the vials of blood and the treaties, we fail. You don't want to return to your wife in disgrace, do you?"

"I still do not relish the thought of encountering an army," Sir Jory defended himself.

Alistair walked toward Sir Jory and stated in a calm but even tone, "Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here. But that doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy for you. "

Daveth laughed, "You see, sir knight, we might die but we'll be warned about it first."

"That's reassuring," Sir Jory grumbled and turned toward Skylar, "You haven't said a word about this. What do you think?"

"I intend to finish what I started," Skylar comment evenly, "You can go back if you like, Sir Jory, but you might want to take your chances with us then going back to camp on your own."

"Fine," Sir Jory grumbled, "I'm staying."

"If it doesn't rile up your moral ethics, Sir Jory, why don't we all see if we can find anything useful in the debris," Skylar suggested while waving her hands outward toward the surrounding area.

"Anything particular you looking for this time, Skylar?" Sir Jory growled.

"Health potions, weapons, armor that's not badly damage - anything that can be useful not only for us but for the army back at Ostagar. I have the feeling we're going to need those items with the up and coming battle we're about to face," she stated plainly.

Daveth answered, "On it," and turned to Sir Jory, "Come on, Sir Jory, I'll show you how to scavenge like a professional."

"I can hardly wait," Sir Jory muttered as he followed behind Daveth leaving Skylar and Alistair alone.

Alistair turned to Skylar shaking his head in disbelief, "Who would have thought a knight from Redcliffe could be so cowardly, and he pushed to be recruited."

"Well he better find his courage quick then as do we all," Skylar remarked heavily, "If Fergus sent back half of his men with word about the horde, then the darkspawn threat is worse than what everyone believes confirming what Duncan had told me when we first arrived at Ostagar."

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked.

She nodded, "I'm positive. If it wasn't that bad or the treat was manageable, Fergus would have come back himself to report his findings. Knowing him, he and the rest of his men are planning ways to stall the horde until all the forces can be assembled."

Alistair sighed, "Then we better retrieve the blood and treaties and proceed with the Joining Ritual as soon as possible." Then he gave her a pained look, "Listen I know how important it is to you to find the father but…"

"Don't worry Alistair. If we get the blood and treaties before we find the father or the campsite, we head straight back to camp with no complaints from me," she answered but then quickly added, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking for the landmarks though."

He smiled at her, "You do believe in _lost causes_, don't you, Skylar?"

She gave him a wink and stated, "They only become _lost causes_ when you don't even try to do them."

"_You_ have a very good point," he replied.

That statement she made about lost causes had impressed him more than all her actions combined so far. Now he was starting to see why Duncan had made that special trip to Highever for her. It was that type of thinking Duncan and he believed would help end the _Blight_. He just hoped she had the will and the strength to back up her words.

All of the sudden he felt a tingling sensation crawling up and down his skin while the static sounding voices that were a constant in the back of his mind began to grow louder. He knew instantly that darkspawn was near and getting closer.

From the different patterns and pitches of the static voices, he got a general idea how many they were about to face. As a group, he was confident they could handle the darkspawn but spread out like they were; they would be easy to overpower and kill. He needed to gather all of them together before the darkspawn spotted them.

Alistair's sudden behavior change from relaxed to alert reminded Skylar of Craver when he sensed something wasn't quite right. Instead of Alistair's nose twitching for the scent like Craver's would, it was his eyes that were darting all over the place searching for the threat. It was then a cold chill raced down her spine like an omen warning her bad things were coming her way.

She watched him pull out his shield and turned toward her, "We got to regroup with Daveth and Sir Jory and fast."

"What's wrong?" she asked hating the nervous tone in her voice.

"I don't think we're alone," he answered as his eyes once again danced all around the area, "I _really_ don't think we're alone."

Before she could say anything more, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he raced toward the last place they had seen Daveth leading Sir Jory to. With her free hand, she pulled out her family's sword ready to defend them while he continued to have his shield out to protect them. It wasn't her idea of fighting an enemy but from his tight grip on her hand, she was pretty sure he wouldn't let go until they joined Sir Jory and Daveth.

The problem was she couldn't see anything that poses a threat to them, not like she could focus on any particular area anyway. It was all she could do to keep up with Alistair's pace and not to have her legs tangle up with each other to the point he would end up dragging her.

When she felt herself starting to stumble and tiring from Alistair's fast pace, to her relief she saw Sir Jory and Daveth. They were standing next to another broken down wagon with two of its wheels missing and a pile of items stacked near it. She couldn't make out what they were saying but it was clearly obvious they were arguing. No doubt in her mind that Sir Jory was acting like a pampas's ass again.

Just as Alistair and she reached Sir Jory and Daveth, he let go of her hand and drew out his sword. In a voice filled with authority and warning, he shouted at them, "Darkspawn are coming. Prepare to defend yourself!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next thing everyone knew arrows rained on them causing both Sir Jory and Daveth to dive behind the wagon for cover. Alistair and Skylar, who were still out in the open, bobbed and weaved through the storm trying to avoid being struck down as they struggled to join Sir Jory and Daveth.

After the arrows ceased, several of the darkspawn came crashing through the trees with their menacing looking weapons drawn. At first, Skylar thought it was men and dwarves attacking them by the armor they wore until they got up close and personal. That's when she saw the _true face_ _of horror_ as one of the darkspawn separated her from the others.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through her throat as she was suddenly confronted by a Hurlock, a human version of the darkspawn. Its flesh appeared to be festering on its skull as it stared at her with murky white irises that were cold and dead-like. The diabolic grin it gave her revealed jagged teeth that left no doubt in her mind it could devour her in one or two bites. Nothing could have prepared her for the gruesome reality of facing this creature, not from the warnings Alistair had given her or the stories she had heard.

Pure terror ran rampant through her veins as she started to flee, causing her to fall face first onto the ground. She quickly rolled over to find the Hurlock standing above her laughing as it held a double-bladed axe with spikes on both sides over its head ready to strike her down. She knew there was no way she would be able to deflect its killing blow even if she had both blades out to defend herself. She felt all the blood drain from her face as she watched helplessly as its axe started to fall upon her. At the very last second, she rolled out of the axe's pathway causing it to embed itself deep into the earth. Looking over her shoulder, she focused all her attention on her target and jammed the heel of her foot into the Hurlock's crotch.

If she wasn't so bloody scared out of her mind, she would have laughed watching the Hurlock cup itself as it fell to its knees while its eyes rolled in the back of its head and a squeal of agony ripped from its mouth. Instead she scrambled to her feet and slammed her dagger into the middle of the Hurlock's skull, killing it instantly.

She hastily scanned the area and discovered Alistair had made it to where Sir Jory and Daveth were at. All of them were engaged in their own fights drawing the full attention of the darkspawn's ambush toward them. Her fear and self-preservation screamed at her to run knowing it would be the perfect time to flee but her mind quickly countered she had nowhere to go.

If it wasn't for the damn darkspawn and their blasted _Blight_, Fergus wouldn't have left with their men and Arl Howe wouldn't have dared to attack her father or Highever Castle at least openly like he did. It was then she realized that the darkspawn was just as much to blame as Arl Howe for the destruction of her life and everything she held dear.

Fueled by her newly founded hatred of the darkspawn, she no longer saw them as the frightening nightmarish monsters but creatures she felt deserve to die by any means she knew how. Turning her attention back to her fellow companions and the battle they were waging against the darkspawn, she raced toward them as the bloodlust for revenge consumed her, freeing her from the fear and terror.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

When Alistair heard the nerve-racking distressing feminine scream, he knew it was Skylar. What disturbed him was the distance in which it came telling him she was much further from them than he thought and most likely all alone.

With the continuing onslaught of the darkspawn, he couldn't see where she was or if she was still alive. The thought of her possibly injured or worse dead disrupted he concentration in defending himself which the Hurlock he was fighting took full advantage of. He was suddenly knocked to the ground, stunned by the impact of the Hurlock's shield slamming into him.

When he finally came to his senses, he watched in horror as the Hurlock positioned its sword over his chest. He tried to raise his shield to protect himself to discover painfully his shield arm was pinned by all of the Hurlock's weight with its foot. His sword were mere inches from his fingertips but it might as well have been several feet away for all the good it did him. Not willing to see his fate, he slammed his eyes closed and waited for the painful strike of death to fall on him.

He heard the sound of an arrow skimming through the air. When it stopped, the weight on his shield arm quickly disappeared followed by a loud thud. He cautiously opened one of his eyes. To his relief, the Hurlock was no longer standing over him. He raised his head a little off the ground and laughed when he saw the Hurlock lying flat on his back with an arrow sticking out of its right eye socket.

"Thank the Maker," he muttered to himself with a sigh as he laid his head back on the ground.

"Lying about on the job?" Daveth teased as he looked down at him.

"Well I did say I wasn't going to make it easy for you guys," Alistair chuckled as he allowed Daveth to help him back on his feet.

Alistair noticed Daveth's two daggers were still harnessed on his back, and in his hand was a longbow with a quiver of arrows hanging off his shoulder. He quickly turned his attention back to the dead Hurlock and then toward Daveth. "Nice shot!" he exclaimed impressed by Daveth's archery skills.

Before Daveth could say anything, he shot an arrow at a Genlock who looked like a cross between a dwarf and a troll that was charging straight at them with a mace. The first arrow missed its mark but the second one hit true right in the middle of the Genlock's chest causing it to fall to the ground.

"Damn little buggers," Daveth swore, "For them to have short stubby legs, you would think they wouldn't be that fast or have the ability to dodge very well."

"They're called Genlocks," Alistair stated.

"Don't care what they're called as long as they die and quite easily by my hand," Daveth replied.

Alistair nodded absently as he looked around noticing the group of darkspawn was quickly dwindling down but couldn't find any sign of Skylar. His mind raced with horrid thoughts that her scream could have been from her being taken by one of the darkspawn to one of their lairs deep underground. That chilled him worse than the idea of her being killed.

He started swearing and cursing himself for letting go of her too soon, assuming she was right behind him when all the commotion erupted. As the leader, it was his responsibility to look after all of them. It didn't help that Duncan's words came hauntingly back to him - _We need her to go through with the Joining Ritual. Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely._

He had promised Duncan faithfully he would bring Skylar to the Joining Ritual. Losing her to the darkspawn wasn't just his failure toward her but to Duncan as well. He knew he wasn't a leader and this just proved it. Unfortunately he wasn't the one who paid the price for his inadequacies; she did and possibly Duncan did too.

Unaware of Alistair's dark thoughts that were running through his head, Daveth started laughing as he nudged Alistair in the side. "I don't think the good sir knight is going to complain about Skylar wrestling creatures anymore."

"Huh?" Alistair replied dumbly as his head whipped around toward the direction Daveth was facing.

Again to his amazement, he watched Skylar aiding Sir Jory by tackling a Genlock from behind causing it to do a face-plant and used its war-hammer to smash its skull in. She quickly jumped off the dead Genlock and went after one of the two Hurlocks Sir Jory was fighting.

It seemed to him she was using Sir Jory as a distraction when she jumped on the Hurlock's back and stabbed it with her dagger and knife. She didn't succeed in killing the Hurlock right away but was riding it like a bucking horse. She even managed to run it right smack into a tree that was leaning against a ruin building causing it to knock itself unconscious. As it was falling backwards, Skylar jumped off the Hurlock's back just in time to not be trapped by its weight. Standing over it, she then took her sword and cut its head off. To add insult to injury, she gave the Hurlock's head a good swift kick which it flew toward Alistair and Daveth.

Daveth turned to Alistair and joked, "Do you think she's trying to tell us something?"

By the time Alistair and Daveth reached Skylar and Sir Jory, Sir Jory killed the last remaining Hurlock that attacked them while Skylar harnessed both her of her weapons on her back.

"Are you both alright?" Alistair asked while he discreetly looking over Skylar, making sure no real harm came to her before he turned toward Sir Jory.

After taking several deep soothing breaths to calm the raging storm inside her, she answered with a slight smirk on her face, "Other than feeling a little battered and bruised, I think I'll live. How about you three? Are you guys alright."

"The same – battered and bruised," Alistair answered.

"Wrestling darkspawn will do that to you, girlie," Daveth teased.

"And I am thankful she did," Sir Jory spoke up and turned to her humbly, "Thank you for your assistance, Skylar. I was wrong about…"

Skylar quickly said playfully, "Sir Jory, I knew you could handle that group of darkspawn but I didn't want you to have all the fun," and gave him a quick wink.

She knew Sir Jory was about to apologize for acting like such an ass to her but she felt she didn't deserve it, not when she thought for a split moment to run out on them. She also had to admit she acted pretty callow and arrogant toward him as well as Daveth.

Daveth replied lightheartedly, "Hey girlie, didn't I hear you scream like a _little girl_?"

"No, I didn't scream like a _little girl_," Skylar answered indignantly and then gave them an evil smile, "I screamed like a _little boy_ who got hit in their…um…" and blushed because she couldn't say the rest of the sentence but the message was loud and clear.

Alistair couldn't help saying out loud what the other two men were thinking, "Ouch," which in turn caused all of them to laugh good-naturedly to Skylar's jab.

As they stood among all the dead darkspawn, Skylar, Sir Jory, and Daveth realized they not only survived their first encounter with the darkspawn but came out victoriously. It brought on a new sense of confidence for each one of them while relieving the stress of the fear of the unknown. This battle also proved with all of them, they would stand and defend one another creating a sort of a kinship regardless what they had first thought about each other.

Alistair pulled out three vials and handed one to each of the recruits and said while pointing to the corpses, "You need to gather the blood from the darkspawn."

Both Sir Jory and Daveth turned slightly peaked followed by a greenish tint to their faces as Sir Jory gasped, "You don't expect us to… um… touch…"

Alistair cocked his eyebrow in disbelief as he ridiculed, "How else did you expect to retrieve the blood? Were you thinking of going up to a darkspawn and say _Sir_ _Darkspawn, can I take a vial of your blood?_"

"Well no," Sir Jory answered sheepishly, "I… just… um…"

Skylar watched as Sir Jory and Daveth turned to each other and knew instantly what they were planning when both of their eyes fell onto her at the same time. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Seriously guys?"

"Well you did stick your hands in a decomposing corpse," Daveth pointed out, "So gathering the blood would be child's play for you, girlie."

"You should have used _Skylar_ instead of _girlie_," Skylar heard Sir Jory whispered to Daveth.

Daveth quickly corrected himself, "Uh… yeah… I meant to say _Skylar_."

"While you're gathering the blood, Daveth and I can get the rest of the items we've collected as well as search for the first landmark you were looking for," Sir Jory suggested.

"But I think she fou…" Daveth started and hastily shut up when Sir Jory glared at him letting her know they most likely found the first landmark already.

She rolled her eyes and grumbled teasingly, "Men are such babies," and took the vials from them.

"Hey, I wasn't part of this!" Alistair protested.

"Then you can help me," she replied, "While the two other boys keep watch and defend us from more darkspawn." Like an afterthought, she turned toward Sir Jory and Daveth and said, "And boys, just watch out for traps."

"Traps?" Sir Jory and Daveth chirped in unison.

"Yes, didn't you see them?" Skylar asked innocently. "Surely you must have detected them, Daveth, being a rogue like you are?"

"Well… ummm…" Daveth stammered and quickly recovered, "Of course I did. I just wanted to see if you did too, girlie."

Without missing a beat, she replied sweetly, "I'm glad to hear that both of you know where not to step then."

Again both Sir Jory and Daveth looked nervously at each other and started on their tasks. She had to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh as she watched the way they walked around the area like a cat on a hot tin roof. She knew it was cruel of her for doing that when she didn't detect any traps in the area they were in but she felt they deserve it.

"Can you really detect traps?" Alistair asked when Sir Jory and Daveth were far enough away that they couldn't hear him.

"Somewhat," she answered with a shrug as she went to one of the dead Genlocks and started gathering its blood into one of the vials.

"Somewhat?" he questioned as he stood watch over her, "What do you mean by somewhat?"

"It's hard to explain," she replied. "It's looking for the irregularities on the ground that seems out of place. My grandfather used to call it _sensing them out_."

"So you _sensed _some traps around this area?" Alistair asked.

"No," she answered with a giggle.

Alistair looked down at her with a stun reaction, "But you said…" He quickly stopped and turned his attention toward Sir Jory and Daveth. After he watched them for a couple of minutes, he chuckled while shaking his head, "You're an evil woman, Skylar."

As she stood up, she gave him an innocent look, "What?" and then giggled again when he cocked his eyebrow at her. "Okay, it was bad of me for doing that," she admitted, "But compared to what I've done to Fergus and Gilmore in the past of getting _even_, I was being nice to Sir Jory and Daveth."

Alistair was caught off guard by the sound of familiarity in her statement when she spoke of Fergus and the other person Gilmore. He assumed by her fierce determination to talk to Fergus and her insight of him that she could have been one of Fergus's personal guards left behind to protect his family and his home. He found himself curious if there was something more personal going on between them other than a lord and personal guard.

Before he could inquire further, she stood up and looked at the vial of blood she took from the Genlock with distain while muttering to herself, "I am no bleeder. At the rate I'm going, the _Blight_ will be over by the time I get three full vials of blood for this Joining Ritual."

"How much did you collect?" he asked.

She sighed, "Only a third of one vial is filled."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Look on the bright side, there still plenty of darkspawn bodies lying about to tap."

"Oh goody, I can hardly wait," she replied sarcastically as she went to a dead Hurlock that was lying next to her. "I just hope I get brownie points for doing all the hard work here."

Alistair chuckled, "Don't worry I'll let Duncan know. I don't want to get on your bad side."

She laughed and winked at him, "You're one of the few whose smart enough to figure that out."

As he followed her around while she continued to gather more blood and searching for any valuables on the darkspawn bodies, he heard himself commenting sourly, "Most people think I'm a brainless fool."

He didn't know what prompted him to say that out loud especially in front of her but it mortified him. He never told anyone how much it truly bothered him how people thought he was stupid and couldn't think for himself even before they got to know him. Granted, his witty one-liners and sarcastic attitude didn't help convince them otherwise but he figured by then they had already cast their judgment about him.

"Then they are the brainless fools and obviously don't know you," she replied casually while continuing her work.

He was stunned by her comment. He wanted to believe she meant what she said but figured she was just trying to be nice to him and that irked him. Needing to put her in her place, he challenged, "And you think you know me?"

Skylar stood up so she could look Alistair in the eye and said honestly, "Considering the fact that we've just met, you don't strike me as a simpleminded idiot. Believe me; I've dealt with my fair share of them." Then she added to prove her point even further, "Besides, I get the impression Duncan wouldn't recruit someone who isn't terribly bright regardless if they are a lean mean fighting machine."

Her logic seemed sound to him which caused him not only feeling ashamed for misjudging her yet again but self-conscious as if he was fishing for compliments from her. Falling back to his defense of using humor whenever he found himself in an uncomfortable situation, he bantered, "You don't see me as a lean mean fighting machine? I'm so hurt by that."

She shook her head while a few small chuckles escaped her lips, "Now you're just being a pain in the ass."

"Such language coming from a lady," he scolded playfully while covering his ears, "I don't know if my delicate ears can handle it being raised by the Chantry."

When she glared at him, he raised his hands up in surrender and said, "Okay, I'll stop. Don't hit me, I bruise easily."

"This is why men are such big babies," she teased again.

When they heard their names being called out by Daveth, Alistair turned toward Skylar and replied, "I think they're ready to leave this place, as am I. We need to move on if we want to reach the ruins where the scrolls are being kept and back to camp before nightfall."

She nodded in agreement while saying dejectedly, "Well, there's nothing more I can do here, and I was only able to successfully fill up one of the three vials."

Again Alistair smiled reassuringly toward her, "Don't worry about it. There are plenty of darkspawn swarming about in the Wilds giving us more opportunities to obtain their blood."

Feeling a little bit better, she answered, "Good point and killing darkspawn is what us Grey Wardens do, right"

Skylar didn't miss the flash of uncertainty in Alistair's eyes before his face became passive and unreadable as he headed toward Sir Jory and Daveth. She understood he had to remain skeptical when there was still the Joining Ritual she had to pass but it bothered her. It made her feel like he had little faith in her becoming a Grey Warden. As silly as it may sound to her independent streak, deep down she silently hoped she may have at least one ally who believed in her.

"Here is your first landmark, Skylar," Sir Jory announced while patting the tree he was leaning up against when Alistair and Skylar joined them.

She automatically recognized the tree as the one she used to slam the Hurlock into before she beheaded it. At the time she was so focused on the battle and destroying the darkspawn, she didn't put one and one together. She looked at Sir Jory and Daveth who sheepishly diverted their eyes from her, confirming what she had suspected that they knew about the tree all along.

Before she could call them on it, Alistair quickly interjected, "Let's get this marked on a map and be on our way. We're losing daylight."

"I'll take point then," Skylar replied and pulled out Jogby's father's letter, "Keep your eyes open for the next landmark which is a _fallen bridge_."

"How do we cross a fallen bridge?" Sir Jory asked.

"We don't," Skylar answered, "We pass under it."

"That makes sense," Daveth replied with a shrug.

Alistair looked toward Skylar and ordered, "Skylar, lead the way."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

In her wolf form, Morrigan began to follow the woman and her three male companions as they continued deeper into the Wilds. She made a point of staying out of sight and kept a watchful eye on them while never once tried to engage them. It wasn't because she was afraid of them; she just wasn't a fool to expose herself not when she wasn't sure she had the upper-hand.

She highly disliked them being there and wished them to be gone from her forest. It was already too crowded as it was with the darkspawn horde and the several scouting parties sent out by that idiotic Fereldan king. But at least with them, she understood their intentions and that was to destroy one another which was fine by her.

As for these four intruders, Morrigan didn't have a clue what their reasoning could be for gallivanting through the Wilds. Even the bits and pieces she picked up from their conversations about collecting blood and ritual confused her when she sensed no magic among them. It made her feel uncomfortable of not knowing what they were up to and that annoyed her.

If all four of the intruders were men then she wouldn't care as much for she could handle them with ease. Men in general were nothing but little boys who can be easily manipulated to her whim. It was the woman that concerned her.

Morrigan noted from observing her fighting against the darkspawn that she was a formidable force and begrudgingly admired how she held her own with the men. The way she found and disarmed the traps the darkspawn scattered around told Morrigan she was cunning and resourceful.

It was at the missionary's camp where she saw for the first time the woman's weakness. She watched the woman dig into a fire-pit and retrieve a small box. Instead of opening it and taking what was inside, the woman placed it in her pack against the advice of one of her male companions. It proved to Morrigan that maybe this woman wasn't as smart as she thought.

"Now that we found the father's campsite or what was left of it and have the three vials," she heard the blond man say to his companions, "We need to retrieve the treaties."

"How far is the old Grey Warden outpost from here?" the woman asked.

"Not far. Just a little ways down the road and up a hill," the blond man answered.

When Morrigan heard the word _treaties_, she quickly remembered what her mother had instructed her to do before she left their cottage that morning. If anyone came searching for the ancient Grey Warden treaties, Morrigan was suppose to bring them to see her mother at their home.

Morrigan didn't understand why when it was forbidden for her to bring anyone there unless her mother allowed it. But her mother rarely shared her reasons with her and expected her to obey without question. Doing what she was told to do, she raced toward the ruins and waited for the intruders to arrive.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar was thankful Sir Jory offered to take point after leaving the father's campsite. She was so downhearted when she found his body so badly decomposed even worse than his son's, told her he had been dead longer. She knew it was a long-shot that he could still be alive but she had silently hoped he was. It was bad enough having to tell his wife her son was dead but adding her husband, it broke her heart.

The only consolation she had was the lockbox she carried and fulfilling the father's last dying wish of giving it to his wife in Redcliffe. She didn't know when she would get the chance to do it but hoped after the battle in Ostagar; Duncan would give her leave to do so.

Still she couldn't help feeling a little angry toward the father. Not only did he get himself killed and his son, he abandoned his wife for what... trying to spread the word of the Chantry to the Chasind. She wanted to believe that the Maker wouldn't see this as a worthy sacrifice when his wife needed him and their son to be alive in this great time of need. If he and his son died defending their homeland from the darkspawn, then yes to her it would be a worthy death and not a missionary trying to convert people to their way of thinking.

"You did all you could, girlie," Daveth said gently beside her.

"I know," she sighed, "It just seems like a meaningless death for both the father and the son."

"Not a religious type, are you?" Daveth chuckled.

"Maybe," Skylar shrugged.

"I may have something to cheer you up," Daveth replied and handed her several white flowers.

She gave him a quizzical look and reluctantly said, "Thank you?"

Daveth laughed nervously, "It's not what you think, girlie. You have a Mabari War Hound that you're pretty found of right?"

"Yes, of course," Skylar answered.

"I overheard the Kennel Master talking about these flowers as a possible deterrent against the taint that infects the dogs when they attack darkspawn. I figure you could use them for your hound just in case he gets infected," Daveth explained.

Skylar was so moved by Daveth kind jester, she didn't know what to say. Instead she wrapped both of her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you."

Daveth squeezed her back and said, "We got to take care of our own, don't we girlie."

"Right," Skylar smiled.

Alistair watched the _friendly _exchange between Skylar and Daveth and gritted his teeth. It wasn't the fact that Daveth gave her flowers that bothered him, it was the way she hugged him as if the man just handed her jewels. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but Maker help him, he was.

It was silly if he really stopped and thought about it. He had no claim on her, and if he did, he wouldn't let her be recruited. It wasn't the question if she was worthy of being a Grey Warden for she had proven herself at least to him by her skills in fighting, her cunning mind, and her compassionate heart. It was the demands of the Grey Wardens themselves and the sacrifices that went along with it that he found himself wondering if they were worthy of her.

He shook his head, realizing that it sounded like he was questioning Duncan's judgment in recruiting Skylar, and he hated that. He owed Duncan better than that for he was the only one who gave him the opportunity to live his own life.

Forcing any thoughts pertaining to Skylar out of his mind, he focused on his own personal task Duncan had given him. They were coming close to the old Grey Wardens outpost, and he needed all his concentration to break the ancient seal of the chest. He just hoped and prayed the scrolls were still there.

When they reached the old ruins of the outpost, they were quickly greeted by a small band of darkspawn at the entrance. Daveth took out the archers with ease with his arrows hitting their marks while Sir Jory and Alistair took on the Genlock and Hurlock warriors, slaying them on the spot. Skylar went after the Emissary which was the darkspawn's sick idea of a mage.

When she first started attacking the Emissary, every strike of her blades hit the darkspawn causing serious damage to it. It was until the Emissary blasted her with some kind of energy from its staff that she discovered she no longer had the ability to hit it with her sword and her dagger made very little impact. To make matters worse she heard the Emissary laugh evilly as it continued to dole out damage to her while she was helpless to defend herself.

"Why don't you try that Hex Spell on me you son of a bitch!" Alistair shouted angrily while ramming his shield into the Emissary, knocking it to the ground. Before the Emissary could recover from the blow and point its staff at Alistair, Alistair took his long sword and slammed it into the darkspawn's heart.

It was all Skylar could do from collapsing onto the ground. She thought she was battered and bruised before but it seemed the Emissary managed to awaken every injury she sustained, racking her body in extreme pain. She even felt like her lifeforce was being viciously torn from her and fought to keep the remainder of it from disappearing while trying to push back the darkness that threatened to engulf her.

It must have shown on her face how bad her condition was because Alistair shoved a red flask into her hand and ordered, "Drink."

Without hesitation or question, she took a large swallow from the flask, tasting the bitter herbal liquid and recognizing instantly that it was a health potion. When she was about to pull the flask away, she heard Alistair order once again, "Drink all of it."

As she forced the last of the contents in the flask down without gagging, she began to feel the healing affects of the potion. A sense of warmth spread throughout her body causing the intense pain to dissipate, making it no longer a struggle for her to stand. The darkness she held at bay was slowly being replaced by the light of her lifeforce returning as her labored breathing went back to its normal pace.

"Feeling better?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

"Good. You had me worried there for a moment," Alistair admitted and quickly stammered when he realized what he had just said, "Not that I was concern… but I'm here to protect you… Not that I meant you can't defend yourself but um…"

"I appreciate your concern and looking out for my welfare, Alistair," Skylar smiled, hoping to put him at ease.

Instead she watched a frown form on his face as he said gruffly, "I need to check on Sir Jory and Daveth," and hightail it toward them, leaving her behind.

She stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what she did to make him turn cold toward her again. He was making her feel like a damn yo-yo with his sudden mood swings and it was starting to piss her off. She had no tolerance being _played_ with especially after everything she had been through and her temper was on the brink of exploding.

Deciding the best time for her to confront Alistair on his behavior was after the Joining Ritual when she would be officially a Grey Warden and on equal ground with him. Till then, she would fall back to her stoic façade and treat him like she did every noble in the protocol of manners while keeping her eyes ever watchful and her ears always listening to figure out what game he was exactly playing with her.

When she joined her companions with her new resolve set in place in how she was going to handle Alistair, she overheard Sir Jory say, "It is just me but was this last group of darkspawn we just encountered better prepared to deal with us as if they knew we were coming?"

Daveth scoffed irritably, "They're all dead and we're still standing. So why are you complaining, Sir Knight?"

"Barely standing," Sir Jory retorted back, "All I am saying is, with the exception of the first ambush they tried on us, up to this point we were able to dispatch the darkspawn easily. Could it be possible they sent word ahead warning the others about us?"

"I doubt seriously the darkspawn knows the importance of the chest or that we were coming here," Alistair reassured.

"But what Sir Jory suggested could it be possible?" Skylar pushed.

Alistair sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Honestly, I'm not sure. There's a lot about the darkspawn we don't know. But for the sake of the argument I will say yes it could be possible."

"Well in that case, we better retrieve those scrolls and get back to camp before more darkspawn come," Skylar replied and headed inside the old Grey Warden outpost with the others trailing behind.

Alistair started shouting in a panic when he spotted the chest had been broken apart, "No! No! No! This can't be!"

Skylar quickly joined Alistair and started helping him remove the large broken pieces of the chest while Sir Jory and Daveth stood watch. By the time they reached the bottom of the pile, they found no sign that the ancient scrolls were ever in there.

Alistair turned to Skylar with a defeated look on his face and said solemnly, "They're gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So what do we do now?" Daveth asked in concern, "Do we fail the first test of the Joining Ritual because we can't find the treaties?"

Alistair shook his head and answered miserably, "Duncan had said that retrieving the scrolls was never part of your Joining Ritual. They were my responsibility therefore not finding them is my failure alone, not yours."

Skylar, forgetting her resolve of keeping her distance from Alistair, quickly went to his defense, "It's not your fault, Alistair. Surely Duncan won't blame you for not having the treaties when he wasn't even sure they were going to be there?"

"No, Duncan won't blame me but still I failed him," Alistair replied sourly, "I just don't understand why anyone would take them."

"Are you sure they weren't destroyed?" Sir Jory asked.

"There's nothing in the bottom of the chest, not even a speck of dust or a scrap of vellum which leads me to believe someone took them," Alistair answered.

Daveth said out loud what everyone was thinking, "So that means the ancient treaties are as good as gone."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

From her hiding place within the old ruins, Morrigan observed the four intruders battle their way toward the entrance of the ancient ruin. It seemed to her the small band of darkspawn was more of a challenge for them but to her disappointment the intruders had still managed to survive. At least the darkspawn weakened them enough with damage that she could destroy them if they became a threat toward her.

She silently and swiftly raced the tops of the walls where she had the perfect view of the broken chest, knowing that would be their next stop. As she watched the blond haired man and woman tear through the rubble of the damaged chest, it gave her a small amount of pleasure and amusement knowing they would find nothing.

Feeling quite smug that she had the complete upper-hand over them, she felt it was high time she made herself known. "Well, well, what have we here?" she mocked, enjoying how her voice bounced off the stone walls making her sound even more powerful and catching them all off guard.

As she walked leisurely down the stone ramp toward them, she watched the woman push past her male companions and stand before her. Morrigan wasn't sure if the woman was there to greet her or confront her and that unnerved her some especially when she saw no fear in the woman's blue eyes.

Refusing to let the woman intimate her, she continued with her taunt, "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking a midst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" Then her voice became sharp and quick, "What say you hmm… scavenger or intruder?"

Skylar knew she should have let Alistair handle the strange woman the moment she had approached them. It was just the way the woman had dismissed her fellow companions and focused on her with that sense of arrogance and self-importance that Skylar was all too familiar with that caused her to rise up to challenge her.

"We are neither," Skylar answered calmly, never taking her eyes off the woman, "The Grey Wardens once owned this outpost."

"So they are Grey Wardens," Morrigan thought and quickly pointed out impatiently, "Tis an outpost no longer. The Wilds obviously claimed this desiccated corpse."

Skylar, recognizing the ploy to draw out information from a frivolous debate, remained silent. Every instinct told her that the woman knew something about the treaties and all she had to do was wait her out. She just had to be careful in how she did that. She knew she had to stand her ground or the woman would lose respect for her but if she challenged too hard and bruise the woman's ego, there was no doubt in her mind the woman would tell them anything about the treaties.

Morrigan studied the woman for a moment, unnerved by the subtle quietness she projected. She was certain the woman would squawk and argue that these ruins still belong to the Grey Wardens and that she was one of them. She was beginning to question who exactly had the _upper-hand_ here and started resenting the woman for it.

Needing to be in control again, Morrigan spotted a hill that not only provided a fast exit if need be but also a place where she could look down on them. To cover her sudden weakness as she pushed past the woman and made a path through the woman's companions toward her destination, she continued to talk, "I have watched your progress for some time. _Where do they go,_ I wondered, _Why are they here?_"

Skylar followed silently several paces behind the woman and stopped at the edge of the hill where she watched her ascend to the top. She breathed a sigh of relief when the woman turned around and leaned against a tree as if telling her the game isn't finished between them yet.

Feeling more superior now being in a position of power, Morrigan stared down at the woman who was turning out to be a worthy adversary and challenged, "And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Alistair didn't understand what was going on between Skylar and this _woman of the Wilds_ nor did him have time for these games. He liked it even less with all the questions the woman was asking as if she was stalling for some reason.

Fearing there could be an ambush from the woman's people, he quickly warned Skylar, "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

Morrigan glared at the blond haired man for even daring to compare her to the imbecilic wilder folk and mocked, "You fear barbarians will swoop down on you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad," Alistair grumbled as he continued to scan the area for any unwanted visitors.

"She's not Chasind," Daveth replied almost in a near panic, "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

Morrigan shook her head and scoffed, "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends be. Have you no minds of your own?" She turned toward the woman and called out, "You there. Women do not frighten like _little boys_. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Skylar answered, "My name is Skylar. Please to meet you."

"Really? Did you just say that?" Alistair whispered low enough for only Skylar to hear which in turn earned him a glare from her, causing him to take a step back.

"Such manners," Morrigan stated approvingly, "And you can call me Morrigan, if you wish. Now that introductions are out of the way. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Skylar bit back a groan when she watched Alistair storm up to the bottom of the hill in front of her. She wanted to pull him back and tell him she would handle it but knew it wasn't her place to do. So instead she just stood back with Sir Jory and Daveth and watched while praying Alistair knew what he was doing.

"Here no longer?" Alistair shouted angrily. "You stolen them, didn't you? You're… You're some kind of… sneaky… witch-thief!"

Morrigan yawned, unfazed by the blond haired man's accusation. She would have much preferred to deal with the woman Skylar who seemed to be close to her equal instead of the blond blundering buffoon. She looked at Skylar, waiting to see if she would intercede but she remained where she was at standing next to her other two companions watching her like a hawk.

Morrigan turned her gaze back toward the blond haired man who was fuming like a wet cat and wondered how long it would take for his head to explode. To push him further, she taunted, "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems," Alistair snarled and quickly demanded, "Those are Grey Wardens' property, and I suggest you return them!"

When Skylar watched Morrigan stand up straight and cross her arms in front of her chest, she closed her eyes and cringed knowing Alistair had just ran into a stone wall. To confirm her suspension, she heard Morrigan say defiantly, "I will not, tis not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here, if you wish. I am not threatened."

"The nerve of that _BITCH_!" Alistair thought to himself as his temper erupted to new heights.

A witch of the Wilds or not; she was still a mage and even though he was no longer a Templar, he still had his training. She may think she's not threatened but he will prove her wrong and force her to tell him where the treaties are even if he has to tear her from limb to limb. He be damned to allow a sanctimonious bitch of a mage have her grubby hands on the treaties one minute longer when all of Ferelden hangs in the balance.

Just as Alistair was about to draw his sword and shield, he felt a hand on his arm stopping him from reaching his sword. He was ready to lash out toward the person who dared to interfere with his duty and stopped cold when he saw it was Skylar.

Skylar shook her head slightly while whispering, "Alistair, don't. This isn't the way."

He hated the whiney sound in his voice but he couldn't help it, "She won't give us the treaties." Clearing his throat, he added with conviction, "We _need _those treaties. Duncan _needs_ those treaties."

"I know," Skylar whispered back, "Let me handle this. I've dealt with her _kind_ before."

"You dealt with mages before?" Alistair asked in disbelief, remembering how close she was dying by the Emissary's hand.

"Not mages," Skylar answered, "But privilege nobles who share the same temperament as Morrigan does."

"Smug, arrogant, self-important," Alistair commented, "You might have a point. But unlike nobles, she may have magic."

"Well, let's not force her hand and get her to attack us or worse, have her disappear," Skylar counter back.

"You're sure you can do this?" Alistair asked still not sure if this was a good idea.

Skylar took a quick glance at Morrigan, who in turn was watching them very intently. She turned back to Alistair and said, "She's not done playing with me yet. She may have won the first two rounds. Let's see if I can't win this one."

Alistair stare at Skylar for moment, not sure what she meant by that. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Skylar thought this was all a game with that _witch_. Before he could ask her to elaborate, he heard her say before she pulled away from him, "Do me a favor; keep your head and make sure Daveth doesn't run out of here like a screaming ninny. We need to show courage not fear."

He turned toward Daveth and silently admitted the poor fellow did look like he was about to soil himself if he didn't die of fright first. He would have to do something about that if he was going to help Skylar get those treaties back.

Alistair turned his attention toward Sir Jory, who had been strangely quiet the whole time. He looked bored and slightly irritated but there was no fear to be seen. If things go bad which Alistair hoped not, at least he knew Sir Jory will hold his ground.

As Alistair headed toward Sir Jory and Daveth, Skylar took a moment to observe Morrigan again. She noted that Morrigan was once more leaning against the tree but her arms were still crossed in front of her chest. That told her that Morrigan was still riled up from her encounter with Alistair but was waiting for something. For what, Skylar wasn't sure of.

Morrigan had told them she wasn't the one who removed the ancient scrolls but again there was no doubt in Skylar's mind she knew who did. Hoping this was the right move, she asked, "What we were seeking in that chest, do you know who removed them?"

Morrigan was pleased to see Skylar once again engaged in their little _game_ and treating her with the proper respect she deserve, unlike her male counterpart. Deciding to give Skylar the same courtesy, she answered, "Tis my mother, in fact."

That was the last thing Skylar expected Morrigan to say and it must have shown on her face because Morrigan suddenly stood up and asked defensively, "What… you believe I was born under some rock, emerge out the ground fully grown?"

Knowing Alistair would come back with a retort or something, Skylar quickly said, "No. It's just that…" and stopped herself, knowing she was sounding like she was eager to please therefore showing weakness. Instead she asked, "Can you take us to her?"

"Now there is a sensible request," Morrigan stated. As if it was an afterthought, she gave Skylar a brief smile while saying, "I like you."

The moment Alistair heard Morrigan's last comment, warning bells went off in his head. He rushed to Skylar's side with Daveth and Sir Jory trailing after him. "Skylar, I'd be careful," he called out and not bothering to keep his voice down, he added sarcastically, "First it's _I like you_… then _ZAP_... frog time."

Adding in his two cents, Daveth replied nervously as the pitch in his voice raised a notch, "She'll put us all in a pot, she will. Just you watch."

Speaking up for the first time since Morrigan had shown up, Sir Jory grumbled, "If the pot is warmer than this forest, it will be a nice change."

It annoyed and insulted Morrigan to hear such comments coming from the blond buffoon and sniveling man who referred to her as the Witch of the Wilds. The thought of putting the sniveling man in a pot was absurd for there was no meat on his bones if she did do such a thing. But turning the blond buffoon into a frog, now there was an idea she could stand behind for it would serve him right and possibly teach him some matters.

What she really wanted to do was to tell them she knew where they precious treaties were and be done with them, letting them stew with the knowledge they will never have them. But her mother's instructions would never allow her the privilege. If she disobeyed, her mother would know and the punishment would be great. She could deal with wounded pride over what her mother was capable of dishing out.

Sighing, she called down to the four people, "Follow me then, if it pleases you."

Skylar was struck dumb. She expected Morrigan to turn her back on them and vanish, taking the knowledge of the treaties with her out of spite especially when Alistair and Daveth didn't know how to keep their voices down let alone their opinions to themselves. It made her wonder if Morrigan was waiting for them to ask for her assistance, wanting them to _need _her so she could feel like she had power over them.

Before she could ponder further on the matter, she watched Morrigan disappear from the top of the hill without so much of a backward glance. Fearing of losing sight of her and her changing her mind, Skylar scrabbled up the hill after her.

When she reached the top of the hill, she heard Morrigan say impatiently, "Hurry up, I have not got all day to dillydally."

"Please, we must wait for my companions," Skylar replied.

"If we must," Morrigan grumbled, "But if I were you, Skylar, I would find new ones who have _brains_ as well as spines."

"I heard that," Alistair growled when he, Sir Jory, and Daveth reached the top of the hill and joined the women.

Morrigan remarked snidely, "I was not questioning your hearing only your…"

Skylar quickly stepped in between Alistair and Morrigan and said, "Lead the way, Morrigan, so we don't dillydally in seeing your mother."

"Very well then," she said, "Follow me."

As they trailed behind Morrigan on a path that looked like it had been hardly used, Skylar began to question the wisdom of following her. She had no idea where she was taking them and seriously doubted this part of the Korcari Wilds was on Alistair's map.

"Do you honestly believe it was her _mother_ who took the ancient scrolls?" Alistair asked quietly as he came up beside her.

That was another thing Skylar found herself questioning - _who exactly was Morrigan's mother?_ She hoped it wasn't a metaphor for something else. Refusing to let her mind wander in that direction and continued to keep an eye Morrigan, she answered, "I'm not sure but I do believe she knows where they're at."

Pointing out the obvious, he stated, "This could be a trap, you know."

She grimaced, knowing that was exactly where she didn't want her mind to go and sighed, "If we want those treaties backs, what choice did we have other than to follow her?"

"Good point," he muttered unhappily, "I just feel like she's toying with us."

"I do too," she admitted softly. She once again stressed, "But until we know what we are exactly dealing with, could you tone down the distain you have for her some and be a little nicer."

"What?" Alistair exclaimed and stared at her as if she had just lost her mind, "She's a thief and an apostate. Why should I be nice to her when the whole time she has been mocking us?"

"Because she's a mage," she argued quietly, hoping Morrigan hadn't been listening to them, "And we don't know how powerful she is. I would like to try and avoid being _zapped_ into a frog anytime soon. On top of that, she strikes me as the type of person that if you're hostile towards her, she would either keep the treaties or destroy them in front of us just out of spite. Let's try the diplomatic approach and see where that leads us."

"Is that what you been doing, Skylar, the diplomatic approach?" Alistair challenged.

"Sort of," she answered hesitantly but quickly added, "It's different with me because I'm a woman and she's not threatened by you, Sir Jory, or Daveth."

He surrendered, "Okay, let's do it your way," and then made his point loud and clear, "But I still have my Templar abilities and won't hesitant to use them. If she refuses to give us the treaties, I will take them by force."

Skylar nodded, knowing he meant every word by the conviction she saw radiating from his eyes and silently prayed that it wouldn't come down to that.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Skylar looked up toward the sky discouragingly; noting they had may have an hour or two left before sunset and their destination was nowhere in sight. She was more than a little worried and possibly downright scared that Morrigan was leading them on a _wild-goose_ _chase_ and looking for a place to ditch them. By the looks on her three companions' faces, it seemed they too were thinking the same as she was.

She wished she had Craver with her. If Morrigan did decide to betray them and leave them in the middle of the Wilds, Craver's nose could get them back to camp. The problem was Craver was back at camp and most likely waiting by the gate for her return.

A terrifying thought came crashing down on her of what would become of Craver if something should happen to her. Mabari War Hounds were known for their loyalty but to that one person they chose as their own and rarely do they seek another. Craver had picked her the moment he was weaned from his mother as a pup. The idea of him dying because of her stupidity reaffirmed that she had to find a way back to him.

Getting extremely anxious, she called out to Morrigan, "How much further?"

"Not far," Morrigan answered calmly, "Normally it would not have taken this long to reach my mother but I doubt you all would have wished to walk in the midst of the darkspawn horde."

When Skylar looked toward Alistair, he knew she was seeking confirmation. He closed his eyes and felt nothing. Even the static sounding voices in his head which he had grown accustom to were strangely nonexistent. He opened his eyes and said, "I sense no darkspawn around here."

"Of course not," Morrigan replied indignant, "Mother's magic keeps them at bay."

"That's reassuring," Sir Jory grumbled doubtfully.

"I don't like this," Daveth whispered, "We should go back."

Alistair couldn't agree more but he couldn't leave without those treaties. He should be back at camp in Ostagar, training with the other Grey Wardens for the up and coming battle instead of following this apostate bitch who is more than likely trying to get them lost.

"Why couldn't she just leave the treaties alone," he thought bitterly, "and not taken something that wasn't hers?"

He told himself if Morrigan didn't bring them to her mother soon, he would go after her and to hell with Skylar's plan of being diplomatic. He didn't have time for these games, not when he had to get all three recruits back in Ostagar for the Joining Ritual.

Just when the tensions within the four companions hit their peaks, Morrigan led them to a clearing where a modest little cottage sat near a lake. Standing in front of the cottage was an old woman dressed in peasant clothing with her arms crossed her chest.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring four Grey Wardens who…" Morrigan started when she approached the old woman.

"I see them, girl," the old woman injected as she slowly looked over the people who were trailing after her daughter. "Mmm… Much as I expected."

Alistair stared at the old woman in disbelief and scoffed, "Are we suppose to believe you were expecting us?"

Skylar had to restrain herself from not shaking her head and rolling her eyes while thinking sarcastically, "Well that's being diplomatic there, Alistair. I don't think Morrigan's mother caught the loathing in your voice."

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe," the old woman countered back, "Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide… either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth said almost in a shout.

"Quiet Daveth," Sir Jory snapped, "If she is _really_ a witch, we don't want to make her mad."

Before Skylar could tell Sir Jory and Daveth to be quiet, the old woman replied, "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

Then the old woman turned her attention toward Skylar and asked, "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Taken completely off guard, Skylar answered, "I'm not sure what to believe."

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies," Morrigan's mother stated and gave what Skylar took as a nod of approval as if she got the answer right. "Be always aware…" Then like a flick of a switch, she turned from a wise old woman to a crazy crackpot, "Or is it oblivious?" and laughed at her own joke, "I can never remember."

The old woman took a step toward Skylar and stared into her eyes. "So much of you is uncertain," the woman said hauntingly, "And yet I believe."

She turned to Alistair and surveyed him for moment, "Do I?" and then her eyes danced between Alistair and Skylar as she came up with the answer to her question, "Why it seems I do!"

Not buying the theatrics, Alistair mocked, "So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

"The Witch of the Wilds, eh?" Morrigan's mother scoffed in distain and quickly ridiculed, "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon."

Skylar heard the sharpness in the old woman's words and knew it wasn't friendly bantering like her mother and she used to do back and forth. It was more hurtful as if Morrigan's mother was trying to tear Morrigan down in front of their eyes.

She now understood why Morrigan acted so arrogant and pampas because of her mother disregarded her. For the first time, she felt sorry for the young woman of the Wilds.

Morrigan saw the pity in Skylar's eyes and it infuriated her. She wanted to lash out at her mother for making her look like fool in front of these blasted intruders but instead she said stiffly, "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

"True, they came for their treaties, yes?" Morrigan's mother said and went inside the cottage.

When she emerged from the cottage, she was carrying three ancient looking scrolls. "Before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You…" Alistair started and quickly stopped himself. "Oh you protected them?" he rephrased even though his voice still held doubt in it.

"And why not?" the old woman replied insulted. As she handed the treaties to Alistair, she warned, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this _Blight's_ threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?" Alistair quickly asked.

"Either the treat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing? Or perhaps they realize nothing," Morrigan's mother mocked and laughed as if she found Alistair's question absurd.

Knowing that Alistair would be countering back with one of his witty comebacks, Skylar quickly interjected, "Thank you for returning them."

Morrigan's mother turned to her and said in a derogatory tone, "Such manners. Always in the last place you look. Like stockings." Then she laughed again, "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."

The moment Morrigan heard that, she instantly demanded, wanting to rid herself of these imbeciles including the woman Skylar, "Time for you to go, then."

"Do not be ridiculous, girl," her mother scorned, "These are your guest."

Morrigan sighed irritably, "Oh very well then. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The trek back to the main road that led to Ostagar didn't seem to take as long as it did to get to Morrigan's mother even though time might have disputed that. When they left Morrigan's home, the sun was slowly setting in the east and by the time Morrigan led them to the area where they first encountered the wolves, night had fallen.

"Well then," Morrigan replied as she stared at the four companions, "I have led you safely out of the Wilds. You can reach your camp from here, yes?" Before any of them could say a word, Morrigan simply turned and headed straight into the forest, leaving them and the road behind.

"Wait!" Skylar called out and chase after Morrigan, "Are you going to be…" and stopped when she realized Morrigan had vanished and muttered, "Well okay then. I guess she can take care of herself."

"Are you worried that she will be eaten by darkspawn?" she heard Alistair say right behind her, "I can only hope."

She laughed, "Remind me not to get on _your_ bad side, Alistair."

"Will you two hurry up!" Sir Jory shouted impatiently, "I do not wish to stay out here in the Wilds any longer than I have to."

Alistair turned to Skylar, "Sir Jory's right. Duncan must be worried sick about us by now."

"I'm right behind you," Skylar replied.

As Alistair started down the road, he noticed she wasn't right behind him. Instead she was in the same spot where he left her, staring in the direction Morrigan had disappeared to.

Fearful that she might be trapped in some hellish trance like she was when they first started into the Wilds, he rushed to her calling her name. When she turned toward him in response with her eyes focusing on him, he breathed a sigh of relief and his concern quickly turned to anger.

"I thought you said you were right behind me," he snapped.

He watched her blush as she answered sheepishly, "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

He cocked his eyebrow questioning at her, "You're not seriously worried about Mariana… Megan… whatever her name is."

"It's Morrigan," Skylar corrected, "And no, I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about her mother."

"Maker's breath, whatever for?" Alistair exclaimed.

Skylar sighed, "Did you notice the way she approached you and I?"

Alistair thought back and answered, "Yeah, it was creepy."

"Extremely," she agreed. "I just wonder what she saw and what she meant by _she believed_."

"Skylar," he said gently, "The old woman was probably in the middle of a Lyrium withdraw or on too much Lyrium where she was getting crazy visions. It happens to mages and Templars sometimes. Or she could be in fact just plain crazy especially having a daughter like Morrigan."

"You may be right," she said doubtfully.

"And why do I get the impression you don't fully believe that," he pushed.

"Ever since that night in Highever where everything went…" she stopped.

"Where everything went what?" he inquired gently.

She sighed while admitting, "I don't know, Alistair. It just feels like my life has been on a collision course toward something I'm not sure about and powerless to stop," and then laughed nervously, "Now I sound like I'm having Lyrium withdraws with all this crazy talk."

Alistair wasn't sure what to say or even how to respond. Hearing her say she felt like her life was on a collision course made him want to tell her the risks of the Joining Ritual. The problem was the oath he took as a Grey Warden forbidden him to do that. For the first time in his life, he felt conflicted between his duty and wanting to break his word.

"By Andraste's grace, can we go now? The woman is obviously gone," Sir Jory shouted even louder and angrier.

Skylar replied more to herself than to Alistair as she started walking down the road back to camp, "Let's get this Joining Ritual over with so we can focus on the more important things like ending this blasted _Blight_."

Alistair prayed as he followed behind her, "Please Maker… Andraste… don't let her life collide with a stone wall. Let her pass the Joining Ritual. I can't bear to see her fail."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As night began to fall, Duncan paced anxiously in front of his tent while thinking to himself, "Alistair and the others should have been back by now."

Ever since the wounded scout from Fergus's party shown up with news of the darkspawn horde, he questioned if he shouldn't have sent at least one other Grey Warden with Alistair and the recruits. From what he had gathered from the scout before he died, the horde had tripled in size than they had originally thought and would reach them by nightfall on the next day. It was from this news that he feared Alistair's and the others' delay in returning to camp before sunset was because they were possibly trapped between the horde and Ostagar.

He quickly dismissed that notion knowing Alistair could sense the darkspawn and was too smart to allow that to happen. He also knew from the map he had given to Alistair that they weren't going that far into the Korcari Wilds away from camp. The only darkspawn they would encounter would most likely be stragglers or small scouting parties.

He had to believe everything will work out. Circumstances in Highever, as unfortunate as they were, helped him bring Skylar to Ostagar without the need to force his hand when he thought he might not have any other choice. He had to have faith that Alistair will bring Skylar safely back for the Joining Ritual and leave the rest in the Maker's hands and Fate.

Though he was a man of faith, he was still a man of action. He told himself that if they haven't returned from the Wilds within the hour, he would take a few of his fellow Wardens and go out and search for them. He wasn't going to leave everything to _chance_ not when he still had the power to do something.

Feeling slightly better, Duncan walked over toward the area where the mages were at and spoke with the Second Enchanter Hendricks. He was pleased that all the preparations for the Joining Ritual with the exception of the vials of darkspawn blood were ready. Once the blood was added, they would have to wait for an hour or so to proceed with the ritual.

Deciding his next course of action should be was to check on Craver. The Mabari War Hound refused to leave the gate once Skylar passed through it no matter what Duncan or the others tried to do to get him back to Duncan's tent. Craver proved he was just as stubborn as his mistress. He wanted to make sure the hound was still there and hadn't gotten out to run after Skylar.

"Duncan!" he heard his name called out and found King Cailan walking towards him with two of his guards following behind him.

He stopped and bowed his head while greeting, "Your Majesty."

"Has the recruits returned from the Korcari Wilds?" King Cailan asked.

"Not as of yet, your Majesty," he answered, trying to keep his voice devoid of emotion.

Seeing his own concern etched on King Cailan's face as he asked, "Do you wish for me to send some of my men out to search for them?"

Knowing Alistair wouldn't appreciate the jester, Duncan shook his head and answered while reassuring the king, "No, your Majesty. I'm sure they will be back soon."

"When they return, you will have them do the Joining Ritual shortly after?" King Cailan asked.

Duncan nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."

King Cailan said almost wistfully, "I wish you would allow me to watch the Joining Ritual. It sounds fascinating."

"The Grey Wardens must keep their rituals and traditions a secret, your Majesty, even from kings," Duncan stated evenly.

"Well then I want to know the moment the recruits have past the Joining Ritual so I can personally congratulate them into the Grey Wardens," he ordered.

"As you wish, your Majesty," Duncan replied and bowed his head again as he watched the king and his guards head toward the Grey Wardens' side of the camp.

As Duncan continued his way toward the gate, he was once again stopped but this time by Teyrn Loghain. "Warden-Commander," Teyrn Loghain greeted, "Do you know where Cailan went?"

"Toward our side of the camp I believe," Duncan answered.

"Figures," Teyrn Loghain muttered to himself, "This fascination of his about you _Wardens_ is going to get him kill."

"Pardon?" Duncan asked stiffly.

"I meant no disrespect," Teyrn Loghain said quickly though the tone in his voice spoke otherwise. Changing his tactics, he asked curtly, "Are your Wardens ready to face this onslaught of darkspawn?"

"Yes, they are," Duncan answered just as short. "This is what we are trained to do; to defeat the darkspawn."

"And what about your latest recruits?" Teyrn Loghain pushed.

Duncan replied evenly, "We will know that after they have passed the Joining Ritual."

"Are you sure this is truly a _Blight_ and not some way to boost the importance of your order to gain power and influence through the king?" Teyrn Loghain challenged.

"I can assure you, Teyrn Loghain, I would not have asked the king to bring all of Ferelden's forces here if I didn't believe this was a _Blight_," Duncan answered stiffly, "My order here has no desire for power or influence nor are we looking for any kind of reward. Our only concern is stopping the _Blight_ and defeating the archdemon,"

"I hope for your sake, Warden-Commander, that this is a true _Blight_ and not some ruse," Teyrn Loghain warned, "I would hate to see the Grey Wardens casted out of Ferelden again especially when you feel the need to ask for outside help especially from the Orlesians. The Fereldan people will not tolerate the Orlesians to invade again regardless of their claims to help and nor will I." With that said; Teyrn Loghain shoved past him and headed straight to his tent.

Duncan sighed with frustration trying not to take Teyrn Loghain's blatant disregard towards him personally. As much as he would love the opportunity to put Loghain in his place, he needed him for his brilliant military mind in strategy and his commanding presence over the soldiers. Duncan was no fool to believe the only reason why the armies were even there at Ostagar was because of King Cailan's orders but it was Teyrn Loghain they followed into battle not the king. The problem was Teyrn Loghain knew this just as well as he did and made a point of reminding him of it.

As for the _Blight _itself, many people felt the same as Teyrn Loghain did and questioned its legitimacy and wondered if this wasn't a ploy by the Grey Wardens to prove their worth again. Many believed the Grey Wardens were warriors of legend and should have died out long ago along with their white griffons. Duncan would have agreed with them if the darkspawn ceased to exist but sadly that will never happen, therefore there will always be need for the Grey Wardens. But these were trivial matters for another time and Duncan had more important things to worry about.

As he drew near the gate, he heard one of the guards from a lookout post call out, "Someone's approaching!"

"Can you see who it is?" Duncan shouted back as he rushed toward the gate.

Before the guard answered him, he watched Craver jump up from his laying down position and shifted his weight between his two front paws anxiously while making quiet doggy groans. It was then he knew who was coming and silently thanked the Maker.

"I'm not sure, sir," the guard called back, "I'm having a hard time making the four people out in the dark."

Duncan walked up beside Craver and patted his head while quietly saying to him, "But you know who they are, don't ya boy."

Craver looked at him with his doggy smile and barked happily.

The moment Alistair, Skylar, Sir Jory, and Daveth saw the gate back to camp, all of them breathed a collective sigh of relief. They had made it and with all the items they were sent out to retrieve.

"So who do you think will reach the gate first – Sir Jory or Daveth?" Alistair asked casually.

Skylar thought for a moment as she watched her two fellow recruits quicken their pace toward the gate while she and Alistair strolled along down the road. After coming up with a concussion, she answered, "Daveth."

"Really?" he questioned, "I would have thought Sir Jory with all his grumbling."

"The knight inside of him as well as his ego will demand he save face while Daveth is most likely thinking Morrigan or her mother is still out there ready to turn him into a toad or boil him in a pot," she answered. "Which I'll admit being boiled in a pot right now sounds like a heavenly idea."

"Yes, it does," he agreed.

"Do you think Duncan will allow us some time to rest, clean up, and get something to eat before we proceed with the Joining Ritual?" Skylar asked.

Dread consumed Alistair thinking what the possible outcomes could be once the Joining Ritual was initiated and suddenly wished they weren't so close to camp. "I don't know," he answered quietly, "We are a _little _late in getting back to camp."

"Yeah, that was my fault," Skylar replied sheepishly.

"No it wasn't. It was Morrigan's and her mother's fault and their blasted games!" he snapped. "If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have gotten the treaties."

Skylar smiled but deep down she wondered if that was true. With Morrigan, she admitted she did help some at least getting her to take them to her mother but with her mother, that was a whole other story. Her mother was all too eager to hand them over and believed she was actually waiting for them to come and get the ancient scrolls.

Suddenly feeling tired and worn out, she asked, "Will the Joining Ritual be hard to do?"

He shook his head and answered reluctantly, "Not as hard as you think but it's pretty complicated."

"Fair enough," she replied and then sighed while admitting one of her fears, "I just don't know what I'm going to do if I don't pass the Joining Ritual."

Alistair cringed inside and said, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Before Skylar could ask Alistair to elaborate further, one of the guards shouted at them from the top of the gate, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"It's us the Grey Warden recruits who were sent out earlier on a task in the Korcari Wilds," Sir Jory answered back.

"How do I know you're Grey Warden recruits? You could be darkspawn pretending to be recruits," the guard remarked unconvinced.

"Are you daft man, or just plain stupid?" Alistair yelled angrily back.

Skylar heard the wonderful sound of Craver's happy barking as she watched the gate bounce slightly back and forth knowing he was lunging at it to get to her. She then heard the guard shouting down to his comrades behind the gate, "Will you shut that damn hound up and get him back to the kennels before he breaks down the gate!"

"You lay one finger on him; you'll have to deal with me if he doesn't shred you or your men first!" Skylar threatened.

"Is that so," the guard challenged, "How are you able to do anything to me or my men while you're still out there and I'm in here?"

From the enraged look radiating off of Skylar's face, Alistair had the feeling if he didn't step in quick, she would try and tear down the gate while getting herself and the rest of them shot in the process. Before she could make a move, he grabbed her arm and called out, "Find the Warden-Commander Duncan; he will know who we are."

"I am here, Alistair," Duncan answered through the gate and ordered to the guards, "Let them pass."

When the plank was removed and the creaking sound of the gate being open, Skylar turned to Alistair and started to say, "You might not want to…" and was suddenly knocked down by a hundred and fifty pound Mabari War Hound.

"Craver… stop! No… lick!" she said between squeals of laughter as she tried to push her dog away from her, "Enough!"

Once Craver heard the _enough_ command, he slowing gotten off of her and whined while bowing his head dejectedly.

Skylar sat up and scratched Craver behind his ear while replying, "I've missed you too, boy, but no lick until I get cleaned up. I don't want you to get sick."

Alistair chuckled while helping Skylar up, "You weren't kidding about wrestling Mabari War Hounds. I'm glad I wasn't standing too close to you or I might have been under your little dog pile there."

"I was about to warn you," Skylar replied and then frowned while playfully scolding him, "But come to think about it, you could have at least tried to keep me upright, Alistair."

"Yeah, I could have," Alistair bantered back, "But what would be the fun in that?"

His face suddenly sobered up the moment he saw Duncan walking up to them and said apolitically, "I'm sorry it's late, Duncan.

"You're here now, that's all that matters," Duncan replied.

Skylar looked around and noticed they were short two people. "Ah, Duncan, where are Sir Jory and Daveth?" she asked.

"They are already heading into camp. I told them to meet up with us in an hour at my tent so we can proceed with the Joining Ritual," Duncan answered.

"Do you think I could get cleaned up and something to eat?" Skylar asked.

Duncan smiled, "I was just going to suggest that and for you to tend to your hound. He wasn't willing to move from the gate or eat anything until you came back."

Skylar stared at both of the Grey Wardens and sudden felt she was silently being dismissed. Just before she turned and headed into camp with Craver by her side, she looked toward Duncan and said, "Don't be angry with Alistair, Duncan, for us not returning before nightfall. If anyone is at fault here, then it's me," and left before Duncan or Alistair could say anything.

Alistair stared after her completely stunned by what she did, not that he would be in trouble with Duncan once he explained everything. When he lived in the Chantry, he was often used as a scapegoat for someone else's wrong doings if he wasn't the one getting himself into trouble first. Still she was the first to ever stand up for him and willing to shoulder the responsibility of their actions and take the blame.

"She's wrong, it's not her fault for us being late," Alistair quickly defended, "I thought I explained that to her."

"Then what did she mean by that?" Duncan asked as he started walking back to camp with Alistair by his side. "Did she try to abandon you to search for Fergus?"

"No she didn't, not that the idea didn't crossed her mind though," he answered. "But I manage to address that concern with her right before we headed into the Wilds, and we came to an understanding."

"So what did cause your delay in returning back?" Duncan asked curiously.

"The treaties," Alistair explained, "A strange woman was waiting for us at the old ruin Grey Warden outpost. It was the woman's mother who had the scrolls and claimed to be protecting them until we came for them."

"Were they wilder folk?" Duncan asked casually.

Alistair shook his head, "I don't think so. They're more likely apostates living under the ruse of some Chasind legend - the Witch of the Wilds as a way to hide from the Chantry and Templars." He paused for a moment, thinking about Morrigan and her mother and continued, "The old woman was extremely odd to say the least. The way she stared at Skylar and me while rambling nonsense, it was creepy and managed to unnerve Skylar."

It unnerved Duncan as well for he knew who the _old woman _was and her name was Flemeth. He had dealings with her in the past as well as some of his dear friends, one in particular who had a close connection with Alistair. The fact that she seemed interested in both Alistair and Skylar worried him. She was one who rarely offers her _help_ without a price to go along with it.

One thing Duncan knew for sure was he had to keep Alistair and Skylar away from Flemeth for their sakes and Ferelden's. "Were you successful getting back the scrolls?" he asked.

"Yes, they're in my pack but…" he started.

"I know you were once a Templar, Alistair, but the Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let's focus on the Joining Ritual," Duncan said sternly. "Do you have the vials of blood, so I can give them to the mages?"

Alistair found himself reluctant to hand over the vials to Duncan, knowing it would only be a matter of time when the mages would finish with preparations and Skylar would proceed with the Joining Ritual. Knowing he was questioning his mentor's judgment and defying his duty as a Grey Warden, he couldn't in good conscience not to say something on Skylar's behalf especially when she didn't know fully what she was getting herself into. Taking a deep breath for courage, he asked as he handed the blood to Duncan, "Is it really necessary for Skylar to go through with the Joining Ritual?"

Duncan answered impatiently, "If she is to be a Grey Warden; then yes she has to go through with it but you know this, Alistair."

"But does she have to be a Grey Warden?" Alistair pushed. "Sir Jory and Daveth are find candidates; won't they be enough?"

"It's not up to us who decides who becomes a Grey Warden or not," Duncan answered stiffly.

Then it dawned on him why Alistair was acting the way he was. The bond he hoped would start to form between Alistair and Skylar had come faster and stronger than he expected which gave him hope he found the second one. Still Alistair had a sense of chivalry even though he fought next to female warriors; he still wanted to protect them.

Feeling for his young friend and what his conscience was doing to him, Duncan pointed out, "I hate this part of the process as much as you do but there is a _Blight_ going on and we as Grey Wardens must do whatever it takes to stop it."

Alistair sighed sadly, "I understand, Duncan, I really do."

Duncan patted him on the shoulder and said, "You don't have to be there for the Joining Ritual. I can conduct it myself."

Alistair shook his head, "No, I will see this through. It's one of the parts of being a Grey Warden, and the least I could do for her," and slowly walked away leaving Duncan behind.

It had been nearly an hour that had passed when the recruits started arriving at Duncan's tent. By the looks of them, he was pleased to see a meal and rest had done its job getting them ready for the Joining Ritual. They would need all their strength and courage to pass the ritual.

As Alistair joined them and stood in the back, it was Sir Jory who started things off, "Now will you tell us what this ritual is all about?"

Duncan took a deep breath and looked at all the recruits, "I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay your price now rather than later."

When Skylar heard that, a sense of unease tumbled over her as a cold chill raced down her spine. She had already lost her family and her home; what possibly more could Fate want from her? She had nothing left other than her life and Craver, and she was reassured she wouldn't have to give Craver up, not that she would allow that to happen.

"Is that why the Joining Ritual is so secret?" she heard herself asking.

Duncan sighed, "If only such secrecy was unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so."

"Let's go, then. I'm anxious to see this Joining Ritual now," Daveth replied with conviction.

"I agree. Let's have it done," Sir Jory added.

"Then let us begin," Duncan answered and turned toward Alistair who walked to the front of the group, "Alistair, take them to the old temple. I will be there shortly."

Once Alistair led them to the old temple, Skylar noticed he had taken a step back and wasn't engaging himself with them like he had done in the Korcari Wilds. It was like he had silently taken on the role of a watchman or guard trying to blend into the background. He was even making a point of avoiding looking at them, making her painfully aware that she was on her own to face this Joining Ritual and whatever it demanded of her.

"The more I hear about this Joining Ritual," she overheard Sir Jory grumbled behind her, "The less I like it."

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth remarked impatiently.

"Why all these damned test?" Sir Jory snapped, "Have I not earned my place?"

Skylar once again felt her temper begin to rise at Sir Jory's whining. She thought he had gotten passed all that back in the Wilds but now as she watched him pace back and forth clearly agitated, it seemed he gotten worse.

It took all her willpower to not bite his head off and tell him he was disgracing himself when Daveth replied sarcastically, "Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're trying to annoy you."

Sir Jory stopped his pacing and muttered, "All I know is my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me…" and shook his head, "It just doesn't seem fair."

"You should have thought about that before you volunteered to be a recruit, you jackass," Skylar thought angrily but bit her tongue from saying that out loud.

Daveth asked casually, "Would you have come if they had told you?" and continued when he receive only silence from Sir Jory, "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must."

"Including sacrificing us?" Sir Jory snapped defensively.

"I would sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight," Daveth countered evenly.

She was stunned hearing that coming from Daveth and with such conviction in his voice, knowing he had lived a _shady_ life before being conscripted by Duncan. It made her respect him more. It also proved what her father and mother once told her; that people with questionable backgrounds can be honorable and do the right thing when given half a chance to prove it.

Sir Jory turned to her and asked, "You're awfully quiet, Skylar. What's your opinion on this?"

"Daveth does make a valid point," she replied.

"Enough that you're willing to sacrificed your own life for?" Sir Jory challenged.

"You saw those darkspawn, Sir Knight. Wouldn't you die protecting your pretty wife?" Daveth pointed out, "Maybe you die. Maybe we'll die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade," Sir Jory defended himself.

"And who _exactly _is the foe you are referring to?" Skylar questioned irritably as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"If you have to ask, Skylar, then you are a bigger fool than Daveth," Sir Jory answered and began to pace again.

Skylar clenched her fists in rage and was about to take a step toward Sir Jory when Daveth pulled her back and shook his head. "He's not worth it, girlie," he whispered to her, "You and I both know he will never pass the Joining Ritual, not with the color of his spine being bright yellow. When he fails, then you and I will have the pleasure of laughing at him and thumbing our noses at him for good measure."

"You know what, Daveth, I was wrong about you," Skylar said humbly, "You're a good man."

Daveth gave her a small smile and replied honestly, "No, Skylar, I'm not. Out of the three of us, it's _you_ who deserves to be a Grey Warden. Not I or Sir _Whines-A-Lot_ over there. I can see why Duncan went to Highever to recruit you. You are the type of person who can end this _Blight_."

Skylar wasn't sure what to say as she watched Daveth sit down and began to whittle a stick he had picked up off the ground. She silently wondered if Daveth, deep down, believed as Sir Jory indicated that the Joining Ritual could be fatal and resigned himself of the possibility of dying from it.

"Then why did Duncan save Daveth from the hangman's noose and me from Arl Howe?" she thought to herself, "To only have us supposedly die from this Joining Ritual? It just doesn't make sense."

Refusing to allow herself to be pulled into Sir Jory's and Daveth's paranoia, Skylar emptied her mind of any possibility of dying from the ritual. But as she caught Alistair staring at her from the corner of her eye, it was the unease and sadness shadowing his face that made her rethink that Sir Jory's and Daveth's paranoia could be justified.

Alistair had tried hard to ignore the conversation between the recruits especially Sir Jory's constant sniveling. He had to restrain himself not to remind the knight from Redcliffe that he insisted… no demanded to be recruited even when he and Duncan at first tried to discourage him. The nerve of Sir Jory subtly referring to the Grey Wardens as his _foe_; it was all Alistair could do not to toss him over the wall of the old temple into the ravine that was a good two to three hundred feet down from them.

He discreetly turned his attention toward Skylar and found himself captivated by the moonlight dancing in her dark brown hair. He thought it was a shame she had her hair pulled tight into a ponytail and not allowing it the freedom to fall gracefully on her shoulders. He bet it would be beautiful but then again everything about her was beautiful.

"If only we had meant under difference circumstances, Skylar, perhaps different times then maybe…" he thought wistfully as sadness and regret engulfed him.

His mind screamed at him and called him fool to believe in such nonsense when there were more important things he needed to worry about like the _Blight_ and the up and coming battle. Even if she did pass the Joining Ritual, there are other men in the Grey Wardens who most likely win her favor before he could.

Needing something else to focus on other than Skylar, he looked toward the main camp and spotted Duncan heading their way carrying a large silver white goblet. As much as he dreaded it, he knew the time had come and wondered if The Maker heed his prayers or ignore them like always with the exception of being recruited by Duncan.

Duncan walked stoically into the old temple and placed the goblet onto a small alter as Skylar, Daveth, Sir Jory, and Alistair circled around him. "At last we come to the Joining Ritual," he said as he turned to the recruits, "The Grey Wardens were founded during the _First Blight_, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the _first_ Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and master their taint."

"We're… going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?" Sir Jory stammered nervously as he looked at Duncan as if he was crazy.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you," Duncan answered, "This is the source of our power and our victory."

Seeing the uncertainty in the recruits' faces especially in Skylar's, Alistair felt the need to explain, "Those who survive the Joining Ritual become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon, therefore ending the _Blight_!"

"Those who survive?" Sir Jory squawked.

Duncan stated keeping his voice devoid of emotion, "Not all who drank the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining Ritual is a secret. It is the price we pay."

"Is that all?" Skylar thought sarcastically to herself, "And here I was worried over nothing."

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining Ritual, but these words have been said since the first," Duncan continued unaware of Skylar's thoughts, "Alistair, if you would?"

Skylar watched Alistair and Duncan bow their heads and felt compelled to do the same as she listened to Alistair solemnly recite, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foreworn and should you perish, know your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

After Alistair finished, Duncan took the goblet from the small alter and looked at each of the recruits, "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good. Step forward Daveth."

Skylar stood silently as Daveth took the goblet from Duncan and drank from it. Within moments, her curiosity of the Joining Ritual quickly turned to horror watching Daveth grab his head while screaming in agony as he crumbled to the floor. His last dying breaths were gasps reminding her of the final moments of a fish out of water.

"Maker's breath!" she heard Sir Jory exclaim in terror.

"I sorry, Daveth," Duncan said quietly.

Skylar's head shot up from staring at Daveth's lifeless body and glared at Duncan while thinking angrily. "If it was Daveth's fate to die, you should have left him to the hangman's noose. It would have been much kinder."

Duncan turned to Sir Jory with goblet in hand and said, "Step forward Jory."

For once she couldn't fault Sir Jory for his reaction for wanting to flee. She too felt the same after witnessing Daveth's torturous death. She heard the panic in his pleading voice as Duncan continued to approach him, "But… I have a wife! A child! Had I known…"

"There is no turning back," Duncan said evenly.

Out of desperation, Sir Jory pulled out his sword and turned to Skylar with his eyes begging her for help. Just as she was about to intervene, she felt Alistair's hand on her arm stopping her and silently reminding her that this was Sir Jory's fight and not hers.

Again Sir Jory cried out as he stared at Duncan with tears streaming down his cheeks, "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

She watched Duncan place the goblet back onto the small alter and drew his dagger. She wanted to scream at him to let Sir Jory go for he had something to live for unlike her but instead she remained mute and watched helplessly as Sir Jory's fate unfolded. By how quickly the sword fight began and ended between Sir Jory and Duncan, it was clearly obvious Sir Jory was out matched. His lifeless body lay next to Daveth's in a pool of his blood.

Skylar was about to call Duncan every evil name she could think of until she noticed there was no joy in his face but only sorrow and regret and that gave her some solace. She watched him kneel over Sir Jory's body and gently closed his eyes while saying quietly, "I'm sorry, Sir Jory."

When Duncan stood up and looked at her, he was all business again letting her know it was her turn. As he retrieved the goblet, he stated, "The Joining Ritual is not yet complete. Step forward Skylar."

She froze in her spot as gut-wrenching fear tore through her. It was like her facing that Hurlock and its axe tumbling down on her all over again. Part of her wanted to run while the other part demanded her to fight but deep down she knew she wouldn't have a chance to do either because Duncan was too good. She felt suddenly alone and wished for the comfort of her parents' arms around her.

It was then she felt a slight squeeze from Alistair's hand on her arm as if he was reassuring her that everything was going to be alright and he was there for her. It calmed her and gave her the strength to take the goblet from Duncan. Steeling herself for what was about to happen next, she brought the goblet to her lips and began to drink the remainder of the blood that was left for her.

The bloody liquid scorched down her throat wiping away any memory of the revolting metallic taste and setting her whole entire body a blaze with razor sharp spikes of pain. Nightmarish images of a dragon that looked like a rotting corpse of its former self flooded her mind ripping her sanity away until the blissful darkness engulfed her putting an end to her torment.

Alistair cringed in empathy watching Skylar submit to the taint, reminding him of his own traumatic ordeal going through his Joining Ritual. He prayed it would end quickly for her especially if the Maker didn't see her fit to be a Grey Warden because he couldn't stand the idea of her suffering any more than she had to. He already knew her agonizing scream that tore out of her would forever haunt him to his dying day.

He felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach as he watched her start to fall and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He was having a hard time telling if she was breathing especially how still she was in his arms. Any hope he had that she still could be alive was her face was flushed instead of being a pale shade of gray like Daveth's.

Duncan walked over to them and placed his hand on her forehead. Her skin was burning with fever beneath his touch but the worse of it was over – she had survived. This confirmed Skylar was the second one he was meant to seek.

He turned to Alistair and replied, "It is finished. From this moment forth, Skylar is a Grey Warden."

"That means…" Alistair began to say but couldn't finish the sentence fearing his misunderstood Duncan.

Duncan gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes that means she survived."

"Thank the Maker," Alistair sighed in relief and then quickly amended, "I mean I'm glad one of them survived. You remember from my Joining Ritual that only one of us died?"

Duncan nodded and then ordered, "Take her to my tent and stay with her. She will be out for a couple of hours. I will check on her and bring you some food and drink after my tasks are done."

Alistair looked over to the bodies of Daveth and Sir Jory, "I should help you with them."

Duncan shook his head, "No, I need you to watch over her. I will get some of the other Grey Wardens to help me with Daveth and Sir Jory."

"As you wish, Duncan," Alistair replied as he fully gathered the unconscious Skylar in his arms.

"If Skylar begins to wake up, alert me immediately," Duncan replied. "And Alistair, while you're there in my tent, gets some rest too. You have earned it and you will need it for the battle."

"I also need a pint of ale too," Alistair remarked sarcastically, "And _believe_ me I've earned that."

As Alistair headed toward Duncan's tent, he ignored all the curious looks he got from carrying Skylar. It seemed the only ones who understood the significance of it were the mages who bowed their heads out of respect as he passed them. Not like he cared though. All he cared about was getting Skylar situated and making her comfortable.

He had completely forgotten about Craver until the big Mabari War Hound confronted him at Duncan's tent. At first, he thought the dog was going to tear him apart when he started growling after receiving no response from his mistress. After reassuring Craver that Skylar was alright but needed rest, he allowed Alistair entry into the tent.

Once he got Skylar settled on the bed pallet, he took a moment to enjoy the feel of her silky brown hair as he released it from the ponytail. It was then he heard Craver growl again behind him making him feel like a pervert taking liberties that he shouldn't have.

He slowly moved away from her with his hands raised up and stated to the dog, "You're right, I shouldn't have done that. I was only trying to make her feel comfortable."

Craver snorted at him and defiantly curled up right next to Skylar; making Alistair well aware he had to go through him to get to her.

He sat down across from her and simple watched her while ignoring Craver's intense gaze. He wasn't joking when he said he needed a pint of ale. He felt emotionally and physically worn out witnessing the whole Joining Ritual. If it was just Sir Jory and Daveth, he would think he could have handled the aftermath better but with Skylar, he suffered right along with her. Despite his best efforts of trying to keep his distance, she still managed to get to him.

"At least it's over. Skylar is officially a Grey Warden now," he told himself as he raked his hand through his blond hair.

Suddenly needing rest, he lay down and took her hand into his, not caring if Craver was going to bite it off or not and allowed sleep to overtake him.

After Duncan assigned some of the Grey Wardens to take care of Sir Jory's and Daveth's remains, he had one more important task he needed to complete. Now that he had found Alistair and Skylar, he had to ensure their survival in the up and coming battle. He wasn't sure what their roles were or what obstacles they would have to face. All he knew they were crucial for the survival of Ferelden and possibly all of Thedas. The only person who could help him with that was King Cailan.

He went straight to King Cailan's tent and waited patiently to be granted an audience. From the yelling he could hear coming from the tent, he knew Teyrn Loghain and the king was _discussing _the battle that was coming. It seemed Teyrn Loghain was taking what the dying scout had said about the darkspawn more seriously than King Cailan was.

He grimaced when he heard King Cailan shouted out angrily, "I am the _king_, Loghain! Remember that! You do as you're told."

"And you're a bloody fool, Cailan! The Grey Wardens are going to get you killed!" Teyrn Loghain retorted back and stormed out of the tent without so much of an acknowledgement toward Duncan.

Duncan turned to the guard who was on duty and waited for him to announce him to the king. When the guard showed no signs in doing that, Duncan cleared his throat as he continued to stare at the guard.

"Are you sure you don't want to return when the king is in better spirits?" the guard asked quietly.

The only answer the guard received from Duncan on the matter was him crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at him.

The guard signed unhappily, "Very well, I will let King Cailan know you are here, Warden-Commander Duncan."

The moment the guard entered the tent, Duncan heard King Cailan shout out, "What now! I am in no mood for any more visitors at this bloody late hour." After a brief pause, King Cailan's voice turned from being brooding to lighthearted as he said, "Of course, send Duncan right in."

As Duncan entered the tent, he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry for the lateness of my visit, your Majesty."

"Nonsense," King Cailan smiled as he waved him over to his seating area, "I always have time for the Grey Wardens." As Duncan joined him, he asked excitedly, "So how many of your recruits passed the Joining Ritual?"

"Only one, your Majesty, Skylar Cousland." Duncan answered.

King Cailan was quiet for a moment and replied, "I'm not surprised. She's quite accomplished swordswoman I hear and is well educated. She will be a fine addition to the Grey Wardens. I might admit I'm a little disappointed though after meeting her."

"Why is that, your Majesty?" Duncan asked curiously.

King Cailan sighed and lowered his voice as if he was afraid of being heard, "Some feel she would be a better match for me than Anora but that is another matter for another time. So where is she? Is she waiting outside?"

"No, your Majesty. She is resting from the Joining Ritual," Duncan replied. "And she is part of the reason why I'm here at this late hour. The Joining Ritual is a grueling process and I fear she won't be physically up for fighting in the battle tomorrow night even though I doubt she will admit to that."

"I see," King Cailan replied, "And what would you like me to do about it?"

Duncan answered, "Is there a way she can be kept out of the main battle? Maybe give her and Alistair a special assignment that is vital for our success but not in direct confrontation with the darkspawn horde?"

King Cailan eyed him suspiciously and asked, "Is there a reason why you don't want Alistair to fight other than the connection that flows through his veins?"

"You know as well as I do, your Majesty, he doesn't acknowledge that which has been kept secret since the time of his birth," Duncan answered. "The only reason why I ask for him to be assigned with Skylar is he is the only other Grey Warden she knows. Under the circumstances of what happened to her family, she isn't that trusting."

"She trusts Alistair?" King Cailan questioned.

Duncan replied, "I believe they have built a rapport with each while they were in the Wilds."

"You are the Warden-Commander, Duncan, and their leader. I don't see why you need me to give them a mission of some kind where you are more than capable of doing it yourself," King Cailan stated.

"But you are _our _king," Duncan pointed out, "And coming from you, they won't question it because they want to best serve you." Then he quickly added, "Also If I step in and give them an order that keeps them out of the tomorrow's battle, the other Grey Wardens may think I have no confidence in them or is playing favorites with them. As you can see this is a delicate situation that needs to be handled with care."

King Cailan laughed, "Not to mention Skylar Cousland is a very strong willed woman with a bit of a nasty temper if the stories I heard are true." He paused and commented more to himself than to Duncan, "But it might be wise to keep Alistair out of harm's way, just in case. Not that I believe there won't be a victory tomorrow but…" then he smiled, "Don't worry Duncan, I will find something for them to do that will be worthy of their Grey Wardens' title."

Feeling completely relieved, Duncan stood up and bowed, "Thank you, your Majesty. That's all I ask."

"For your plan to work, Skylar will need to hear the order coming from me. Bring her to the meeting where you, Loghain, the Second Enchanter, the Revere Mother, and I will be finalizing the battle strategy for the main battle. It will also give me a chance to congratulate her in her success of becoming a Grey Warden," he stated.

"As you wish, your Majesty," Duncan replied.

King Cailan remarked with excitement and confidence, "With you by my side in battle, Duncan, what could possibly go wrong."

Duncan bowed his head again, not daring to comment and left the king's tent. In his mind, there were too many possibilities of things to go wrong like for instance; the archdemon. He knew it was near and could sense it like most of the other Grey Wardens did but it had yet to reveal itself. The archdemon was acting like it was waiting for the right time to appear and that worried him. They couldn't afford to misjudge or underestimate the archdemon if they had any hope of stopping this _Blight_.

He shook his head and told himself not to dwell on the archdemon or lack of it for the moment. He had accomplished his task of keeping Alistair and Skylar safe as best as he could and let the rest fall into the Maker's hands.

Remembering his promise to bring food to Alistair and his request for ale, Duncan went by the mess tent and grabbed some bread and fruit as well as a bottle of ale and some water. It wasn't much but he knew Alistair wouldn't be too picky and probably go for the ale first. Not that Alistair was a big drinker and all but after witnessing the Joining Ritual as a spectator instead of a participant, it took a toll on him which Duncan could see clearly etched in his face.

When he entered his tent, he couldn't help smiling seeing both Alistair and Skylar resting with their hands linked together and Craver lightly snoring between them. It was a peaceful sight, one he would cherish. He just hoped they both understood and appreciate the rare gift they were given and allow it to grow instead of foolishly throwing it away like he had done in his youth.

"Now is not the time to get sentimental," Duncan scolded himself.

He slowly walked over to Skylar and laid his hand on her brow. She was still warm to his touch but not as hot as she was right after the Joining Ritual. He figured her fever will break in an hour or two when her body fully adapted to the taint, and she would awaken shortly after.

"Duncan?" he heard Alistair called out quietly, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, it's me," he answered, "Go back to sleep."

Instead of doing what he was told, Alistair became instantly awake. Realizing he still had Skylar's hand in his, he quickly let go, causing her to whimper in her sleep and blushed under Duncan's curious gaze. "I was… umm…" Alistair stammered trying to find the right explanation and sighed, "I just wanted to let her know she wasn't alone. Was that stupid for me to do?"

"No, Alistair," Duncan reassured, "I'm sure she will appreciate it once she wake up."

"No, she mustn't know! She might think it's well… creepy and that I was taking liberties without her permission." Alistair exclaimed in a panic and quickly turned toward her when he heard her moan and stir, fearing she had awaken and heard what he had said.

"What _liberties_ did you take?" Duncan asked sternly.

Alistair blushed again and whispered, "Other than holding her hand, I took out her ponytail but only to make her more comfortable."

"That's it, nothing else?" Duncan asked trying to keep his face neutral but failed miserably as a quick chuckle escaped, "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Suddenly realizing how ridiculous he must have sounded to Duncan, he muttered irritably, "Forget I said anything," and exited the tent.

Duncan felt ashamed for making light about Alistair's obvious distress of _touching_ Skylar in her unconscious state. Needing to make amends, he grabbed the bottle of ale and quickly went outside where he found Alistair sitting on a log near the dying fire.

As he sat next to Alistair, he handed him the bottle and commented, "You're a good man, Alistair. That's one of the reasons why I asked you to watch over Skylar and no one else. I knew you wouldn't do anything inappropriate."

Alistair pulled the cork from the bottle and took a large swig of the honey tasting ale. He handed the bottle to Duncan and replied, "It just feels like I did something inappropriate when she wasn't awake to give her consent." Then he laughed, "You should have seen how she handled Daveth when he made that innuendo… knocked him flat on his ass."

"I see," Duncan commented dryly.

"Believe me Duncan, he had it coming," he quickly defended, "If she hadn't done it, more than likely I would have. You said it yourself we need to treat her with the proper respect she deserves especially now she's a Grey Warden."

"And you feel like you have disrespect her when you took out her ponytail and held her hand while she slept?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Alistair replied honestly as he took back the bottle. He took another long drink from it and replied, "I should see her as my fellow Warden and not some helpless woman. Not that I'm saying she's helpless because I know she isn't but if she was a man…"

"You would treat her differently?" Duncan questioned.

"More or less," he answered with a shrug, "I wouldn't be holding her hand, if she was a man."

"What it sounds to me, Alistair, you're over-thinking the matter concerning Skylar," he replied gently, "And unfortunately there are other things we need to focus on such as getting all the rest we can for the up and coming battle."

Alistair stood up and said, "You're right, Duncan," and just before he entered Duncan's tent, he stated, "Is it wrong for me to say; if one of them had to survive the Joining Ritual, I was glad it was Skylar."

As Duncan watched Alistair disappear into his tent, he too felt the same way but knew his reasons were different from Alistair's.

As Skylar floated back to the surface of consciousness, images of the horrid looking dragon haunted her while its high pitch screeching echoed in her ears. She wondered what she had to drink the night before and how much of it to cause such vivid nightmares and make her feel like _death-worn-over_. She had experienced a hang-over once and vowed to never drink to that excess again. Granted that hang-over wasn't as brutal as this one pounding in her head.

"So what made me break my vow?" Skylar thought to herself and winced from the pain.

Figuring it didn't matter what caused her to drink but only to escape the pain, she decided to try and go back to sleep. That quickly changed when she heard two men's voices whispering in the background alerting her she wasn't alone.

As she listened to the voices, she quickly realized they didn't belong to her father and brother. That confused and frightened her because Craver wouldn't allow strangers into her bedroom without alerting her first. It was then she began to notice nothing seemed familiar to her. The only thing that kept her from going into a full blown panic attack was the feel of Craver's soft fur beneath her hand and his warm body lying next to hers.

Knowing she needed to get her bearings, she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by two men's faces. It took her a few minutes to recognize them as Duncan and Alistair which reminded her of the harsh reality of Arl Howe's betrayal and her parents' deaths and they weren't just another nightmare. It was also then the memories of the Joining Ritual came rushing back, explaining how she got her horrid hang-over.

"Welcome to the Grey Wardens, Skylar," Duncan commented as he slowly helped her up into a sitting position, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she lied while fighting the tears of her grief and the dizziness she figured was leftover from the Joining Ritual. But as Duncan continued to watch her with his unnerving gave, she quietly admitted, "The nightmares left me a bit _unbalanced_ but nothing I can't handle."

Duncan stated reassuringly, "Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

"Before I forget, there is one last part of your Joining Ritual," Alistair replied.

"There's more?" Skylar squawked, hating the sound of panic in her voice.

Alistair chuckled, "Don't worry; it's not as bad as you think."

"This is from the man who told me I had nothing to worry about when it came down to the Joining Ritual," she teased back and instantly regretted saying that when she saw the light dim in Alistair's eyes.

Alistair continued, ignoring her comment, "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make it this far," and handed her the necklace.

She looked at the necklace for a moment, noticing how the blood turned the crystal pendant red and the small engraved double-headed griffon lined with silver. "It's beautiful," she replied, "I will wear it with honor. Thank you, Alistair."

He gave her a small smile; pleased she understood the meaning behind it and wasn't disgusted by wear darkspawn blood around her neck. As she placed the necklace around her neck, he realized she had the same look on her face as the one she gave Daveth when he handed her those flower. The only difference was she didn't hug him like she did Daveth and wondered if it was because Duncan was there.

Duncan cleared his throat bringing both Alistair's and Skylar's attention back towards him. He turned to Skylar and stated, "Take some time but after that I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

"Is it news on Fergus?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Duncan answered solemnly.

"Then why do you wish for me to go if not for that?" she questioned.

"The king personally requested your presence," Duncan answered, "And that's all I know."

Not sure what else to say, she replied, "Very well then."

"The meeting will be held on the west side of the old temple where you did your Joining Ritual an hour before sunset," Duncan stated, "Alistair can help you locate the area if need be."

"I'm sure I can find it," Skylar said confidently.

"Now that I know you're awake, Skylar," Duncan replied as he stood up, "I have other matters to attend to. Alistair, I will see you later, and Skylar, an hour before sunset," and left the tent.

Skylar turned to Alistair and asked, "Do you have any water by chance?"

He smiled, "Why yes I do," and handed her a large flask. Just as he was about to offer her some ale, he watched her guzzle down the water and thought better of it. Instead he asked, "Are you hungry?"

After she was done drinking the water, she stopped for a moment and thought about it. "Despite how I feel," she answered, "Strangely, I'm famished."

Alistair started to look around the tent, "We have some bread around here."

Right on cue, Craver burped while smacking his lips.

He glared at the hound, "Correction, we _had_ some bread. You know that bread was for her."

Craver tilted his head curiously at him as if saying –_ Who me? I didn't take the bread. I was just lying here being a good puppy._

Recalling how weak he felt after waking up from his Joining, he asked as he discreetly looked her over, "Are you going to be alright going to the mess tent?"

"I think so," she answered and started to make her way to a standing position. Just as she was about to fall on her face, Alistair was right there and caught her.

"This isn't good," she huffed with disgust as she tried to keep her legs from buckling under her, "How am I going to watch and protect yours and the rest of the Grey Wardens' backs in battle when I can't stand on my own two feet?"

"Don't worry; it doesn't last very long?" Alistair stated.

"It better not because I'll be damned if I'm going to lose any more people," she grumbled.

Alistair smiled, "Spoken like a woman who believes in _lost causes_."

"Only if you don't try," she reminded him with a smile of her own.

Once she was steady on her feet, Alistair reluctantly let her go. He secretly enjoyed how she leaned on him for support and the physical contact between them, knowing it would probably be a long time if ever she would allow him this close to her again. There was no doubt in his mind when she would finally be introduced to the rest of the Grey Wardens that things will change between them. Not that he expected her to forget all about him but because she was a beautiful woman in looks and spirit, the other Wardens will try to win her favor. He couldn't compete with that, not with his lack of skills in wooing women.

Reminding himself once again that he needed to focus on Skylar as a Grey Warden and not as a woman, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"In a minute," she answered.

It was then he noticed she was searching her bed pallet for something. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

She sighed and threw up her hands, "My band."

"Your band?" he replied curiously.

"I have a band that I tie back my hair with. I can't seem to find it," she answered.

"Oh," he said and blushed, "I… um… have it," and handed it to her.

As he watched her pull back her hair into a ponytail, he waited nervously for her to question him why he would have her band. When she showed no signs of asking, he heard himself saying dumbly, "Aren't you going to ask me why I had your hair band?"

She shrugged, "No. I figure you were keeping it safe for me."

"Aren't you a bit curious how I got it?" he pushed.

She gave him a strange look and answered patronizingly, "You must have taken it out of my hair while I was asleep."

"And you're not bothered by this?" he exclaimed, stunned by her reaction.

"Should I be?" she challenged as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Great, you fool, now she thinks you're a pervert. You should have left it well enough alone," Alistair thought angrily to himself. Quickly trying to fix the damage his stupidity has caused, he stammered, "No, of course not… I was… um…" Feeling like a complete ass, he raked his hand through his hair and said gruffly, "Let's just forget about it and get you something to eat before you meet with the king."

As he was about to head out of the tent, he heard Skylar called out as she walked over to him, "Alistair, I just want to thank you for watching over me. It makes me feel that I'm not so alone."

Once again, he saw the depths of her pain and wished he could wipe all traces of it from her eyes. He made a silent promise to himself that he will find the bastard who hurt her so badly and make them pay. He took her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze, "With me, Skylar, you're not alone. I'm here for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

By the time Alistair, Skylar, and Craver left the mess tent, the sky grew dark and ominous with an impending storm brewing in the horizon. They watched the soldiers flock toward the sisters of the Chantry as they prayed over them and gave them the Maker's blessing. Those who didn't seek the Chantry for solace prepared their weapons for battle while whispering among themselves that the Maker had abandoned them to the darkspawn.

"It's the perfect weather for fighting darkspawn," Alistair commented dryly.

"Yeah, who would want to fight when the sun is shining and it's a beautiful day," she grumbled, "We all may want to go home and call the whole thing off."

"Or want to hold hands and dance in circles," he bantered back. Then he laughed, "Can you imagine the king and Teyrn Loghain holding hands and dancing about?"

Joining in with his laughter, she replied, "I would pay to see that."

"Speaking of the king and Teyrn Loghain," he said soberly as he looked toward the sky, "With all these clouds covering up the sun, it will be hard to know when the sun sets. You might consider heading toward the meeting place."

Skylar grimaced, "Yeah, you're probably right," and started heading toward the direction to the old temple. When she noticed Alistair was hanging back, she called out to him, "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head, "The king requested to see you and not me, remember?"

"Surely Duncan meant the both of us to attend this meeting," she replied.

"I doubt it," he stated grudgingly and walked up to her so he could whisper, "You see, the king doesn't like me very much."

She gave him a curious look and said, "I seriously doubt that. You two seem a lot alike." When she watched him stiffen up as if she had insulted him, she quickly amended, "Well you seem to have more common sense than he does."

"Thanks… I think?" he replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"So what _exactly_ does the king have against you?" she asked.

"I was born," he muttered.

"Isn't that a being a little over dramatic, don't you think?" she replied irritably.

"Trust me, he despises me," Alistair answered flatly and quickly changed the subject, "I'll meet up with you back at Duncan's tent. Hopefully Duncan and I can introduce you to the rest of the Grey Wardens before we head out to the main battlefield."

"Just make sure you save a place on the front line for me. I'm going to be protecting your back," she replied.

"And what will I be doing?" he teased.

"Protecting my front," she smiled evilly and bit back the giggle when she watched him blush which she found adorable.

As she and Alistair parted ways, she signaled Craver to follow her. It was then she had a disturbing cold chill zipping down her back as the feeling of dread followed its wake, telling her something was terribly wrong. She quickly dismissed it, thinking it was just nerves and apprehension toward the battle and Maker help her, the meeting with the king.

Before heading straight for the meeting, she decided to take a few minutes at the old temple where the Joining Ritual was held to honor Sir Jory and Daveth one last time. She noticed the bodies had been removed and the only thing left of the ritual was the silver white goblet. She picked up the goblet and stared at it while memories of Daveth's and Sir Jory's final moments raced in her mind.

She wondered what story Duncan had come up with to explain why they were no longer around. She hoped he painted them in a respectable light filled with honor and courage. It was in her opinion; it was the least Duncan could do for them and their families for what they had to sacrifice. She placed the goblet back on the small alter and headed toward the area where Duncan instructed her to meet him and the king.

To her utter surprise when she arrived at the designated area, she saw the Revere Mother, a bald-headed mage, and Teyrn Loghain speaking with Duncan and King Cailan. She wondered as she stood back if she was early, late, or even at the right place. She couldn't figure out why they would be there with the exception of Duncan if the king wished to see her. Then a frightening thought hit her.

"Please Andraste; don't have King Cailan parade me in front of everyone because I survive the Joining Ritual," she muttered to herself.

She wanted to head back to Duncan's tent as fast as she could before any of them spotted her but knew that wouldn't be the wisest choice she could make. Not only would she have to deal with an angry king for having his _request_ ignored, there was no doubt in her mind Duncan would tear into her for disregarding his order. That was something she wanted to avoid until she got to know Duncan better and established herself as a Grey Warden. So instead she waited patiently until she was summoned to join them and watched quietly as the drama unfolded before her.

"Loghain, my decision is final! I will stand with the Grey Wardens in this assault," King Cailan shouted angrily.

Teyrn Loghain pointed out heatedly, "You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to play hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case," King Cailan said patronizingly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "We should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."

A dark scowl fell across Teyrn Loghain's face as he stormed up to King Cailan, "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

Not willing to back down to Teyrn Loghain's aggressive stance, King Cailan shouted again, "It's not a _fool notion_! Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… and you will remember who is king!"

Teyrn Loghain stepped back and rubbed his forehead in frustration, "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

Skylar watched the king flinch in response to Teyrn Loghain's jab and thought that was an extremely low blow for him to do. Even though she never lived through the Orlesian Occupation, she had heard stories of some of the horrible things they did back then to the people of Ferelden. But that was thirty years ago and times had change. They were facing a formidable foe, and she couldn't help agree with King Cailan that the Orlesians could help.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" King Cailan countered back silencing Teyrn Loghain and earning some of Skylar's respect.

He turned to Duncan and asked, "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Duncan answered, "They are, your Majesty," and motioned Skylar to join them.

When King Cailan saw Skylar, he smiled at her and said, "This is the recruit I met earlier on the road, Skylar Cousland? I understand congratulations are in order."

Skylar bowed and answered, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks," King Cailan stated.

Obviously not impressed, Teyrn Loghain grunted disapprovingly, "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

"Fine, lets speak your strategy," King Cailan replied as everyone drew all around a rectangle shaped table that had a large map on it outlining the ruins of Ostagar and the Korcari Wilds, "The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then?"

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover…" Teyrn Loghain started.

King Cailan quickly jumped in, cutting off Teyrn Loghain, "To flank the darkspawn, I remember." He pointed to an area on the map and turned to Teyrn Loghain, "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light the beacon?"

Teyrn Loghain answered casually, "I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it's vital."

King Cailan looked toward Duncan and gave him a slight nod, "Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Skylar to make sure it's done."

Duncan felt relieved the king had come through with his promise of keeping Alistair and Skylar out of the main battle while giving them something important to do. That was one less worry off his shoulders, knowing if the battle didn't go as plan, Skylar and Alistair could escape and fight another day.

Skylar, on the other hand, was less than thrilled hearing the task she was assigned to and knew Alistair would be equally upset by it. As much as she hated the thought of him on the front lines without her by his side, she at least had to try to get him on the battlefield with his fellow Wardens. She didn't want Alistair to resent her and see this as a _babysitting job_ because King Cailan didn't think she could handle the fighting. Clearing her throat, she commented while hoping her _silver tongue_ would work in her favor, "If it's not dangerous, I can do it myself,"

The glower on King Cailan's face made Skylar wished she remained silent as he stated emphatically, "No! Alistair will accompany you," ending the discussion between them.

Shaking his head, Teyrn Logan grumbled, "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is it truly wise?"

King Cailan turned his penetrating glare toward Teyrn Loghain, "Enough with your conspiracy theories, Loghain! Grey Wardens battle the _Blight_, no matter where they're from and besides Alistair and Skylar are both Fereldans not foreigners."

Before Teyrn Loghain could comment, Duncan interjected, "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds," Teyrn Logan stated evenly, "But isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan, to protect us from the archdemon?"

"I…" Duncan started and then answer, "Yes, of course."

"Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnecessary," the bald-headed mage quickly started, "The Circle of the Magi…"

Before the mage could finish his protest, the Revere Mother cut him off, "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!"

"Enough!" Teyrn Loghain shouted ending the dispute between the mage and the Revere Mother. He turned to King Cailan as he rolled up the map and said, even though it was evident he wasn't happy about it, "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon," and without being officially dismissed, he left the meeting.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Teyrn Loghain could no longer stomach Cailan's childish _boy hero _nonsense. It constantly amazed him that Cailan was even Maric's son when it was clearly obviously he didn't have his father's intelligence or common sense. The only thing they seemed to share was looks and not much of anything else.

For the last five years since Cailan took the throne, he tried to be patient hoping the boy would grow up to be a man but sadly realized it was a lost cause. He found others who felt the same as he did among the noble houses but no one wanted to rectify the situation fearing what a civil war could do. Cailan was popular enough with the people that they wouldn't tolerate someone taking his throne away from him even if it was the best thing for Ferelden.

It wasn't until word of the darkspawn uprising in the south; Loghain saw his opportunity to act. His allies had already started working on their parts of eliminating any obstacles that stood in his way of success. It was now up to him to finish what he started that not only will secure his precious Ferelden's freedom especially from the hands of those damn Orlesians but his place in it too.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Very well then, Duncan, I will see you and your men on the battlefield," King Cailan replied and then his face lit up, "I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

Duncan bowed, fearing the king's _glorious moment_ he spoke of won't be so glorious at all. The whole time during the meeting watching and listening to Teyrn Loghain, he couldn't help recalling something Maric had told him in confidence years ago that Teyrn Loghain would betray him during the _Fifth_ _Blight_. Maric was no longer here but the _Fifth Blight_ was, making Duncan wonder if Teyrn Loghain was going to betray King Cailan instead therefore betraying Maric indirectly.

When he saw Skylar waiting for him, all thoughts and concerns about King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain disappeared. He had more pressing matters to attend to like convincing two very stubborn headed people to follow the king's orders.

"You should be with Alistair and preparing to go to the Tower of Ishal," he scolded the moment he approached her.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell him about the king's task for us," she answered sheepishly.

"And you thought by waiting, you could change my mind and have you out in the field, right?" Duncan challenged.

Skylar tilted her head and asked, "Would I be able to convince you on that?"

"No," he answered flatly.

She smirked as she stated, "Then I'll stick to my original answer on not wanting to tell him and add; it's _your_ place to tell him."

Duncan couldn't help chuckling and said, "Alright I will tell him but we don't have much time to dillydally."

"Don't worry; he's waiting for us at your tent," she reassured.

As she and Craver trailed behind Duncan to his tent, she had been wondering about something since he brought up the archdemon in the meeting. "Duncan," she started, "After I drank from the goblet, I had vivid images… nightmares of a terrible frightening dragon. Is that…"

"The archdemon," Duncan answered solemnly, "Yes, it is."

"How do you face something like _that_?" she quickly replied, "I mean, even the bravest person in the world would have second thoughts about running away instead of confronting that thing."

"And probably have third thoughts and so on," Duncan commented, "It takes a special person to become a Grey Warden as you well know, and a Grey Warden will do what they must to end the _Blight_ even facing an archdemon."

"Grey Wardens are _still _people," she pointed out, "How does one find the courage to face something as horrid as that thing from my nightmares?"

Duncan stopped and turned to face her, "How did you face the darkspawn out in the Wilds?"

"They pissed me off," she admitted quietly, "Once I got over my initial fright."

"So you found the courage to fight them," Duncan replied.

"Fighting darkspawn is one thing," she commented, "But fighting a dragon… that's a whole different matter entirely."

"If you had to face the archdemon, Skylar, I trust you will find the courage to do so," he reassured and started walking again to his tent, "But don't worry so much about it and focus on ensuring the beacon is lit."

"Easy for you to say," she thought bitterly as she continued to trail after him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Alistair paced back and forth in front of Duncan's tent wondering how much longer Skylar and Duncan would be at the king's meeting. News of the darkspawn horde being on them within the hour spread like wildfire throughout the camp. He wanted to get with the Grey Wardens to find out where they wanted him to be on the field before the horde came knocking on their doorstep.

When he spotted Duncan, Skylar, and Craver, he breathed a sigh of relieve, "There you are. I was beginning to worry. I'm ready if you are to meet up with the other Wardens. I'm sure the king is anxious to get this battle underway."

"You're not going on the main battlefield," Duncan said, "Instead you and Skylar will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

Skylar cringed inside when she heard Alistair exclaim, "What? I won't be in the battle?"

Duncan answered calmly while looking at his young friend, "This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, then Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Still unconvinced and extremely irritated, Alistair remarked dryly, "So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch, just in case, right?"

Even though she promised herself she wasn't going to argue knowing there was no point in it, she still couldn't help saying as she walked next to Alistair, "I agree with Alistair, we should be in the battle."

Duncan glared at Skylar while thinking to himself, "So much for thinking that I have only Alistair to convince. I should have known she wouldn't give up so easily." To drive his point home with the both of them, he made his voice dark and even, "That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn… exciting or not."

Alistair recognized that tone in Duncan's voice telling him there was no way around it and said while showing how much he disapproved, "I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or not."

Skylar couldn't help giggling and replied, "I think I'd like to see that."

Alistair turned to her and winked, "For you… maybe but it would have to be a pretty dress."

"Damn and I left all my pretty dresses back home in my closet," Skylar bantered back and then added, "But I do have to admit that would be a great distraction."

"Me shimming down the darkspawn line?" Alistair laughed, "Sure, we could kill them while they roll around laughing."

"Will you two stop and pay attention. We have very little time," Duncan snapped sternly, glowering at both of them.

"Sorry, Duncan," Alistair apologized.

Duncan turned to Skylar and said, "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived." When he saw her nod acknowledging she knew where it was, he continued but this time including Alistair into the conversation, "You two will need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"Where will you be?" Alistair quickly asked even though he had an idea where that might be.

"I will be fighting beside the king with the rest of the Grey Wardens. Again, at his request," Duncan answered, "We'll signal you when the time is right. Alistair, you'll know what to look for, right?"

"Of course, Duncan," Alistair stated while biting his tongue from saying anything more sarcastic that was running through his mind.

"I know you told me not to worry about it, Duncan, but what if the archdemon appears?" Skylar pushed.

"We soil our shorts, that's what," Alistair answered sarcastically.

Ignoring Alistair comment, Duncan answered emphatically, "If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you."

"How much time do we have to get to the tower?" Skylar asked.

"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour," Duncan replied, "From here; you are on your own. Remember you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan, may the Maker watch over you," Alistair said solemnly.

"May he watch over us all," Duncan answered back.

As Skylar watched Duncan head toward the battlefield with his sword and dagger harnessed to his back, another chill sled down her back colder and harsher than the one she received before the meeting. She tried to dismiss it like she had done before but the overwhelming feeling of impending doom was hard to ignore along with every instinct of hers screaming out in unison once again that something was terribly wrong.

Breaking into her turmoil thoughts, Alistair called out, "We better head toward the tower. It might not be the most glamorous job but we best not dawdle."

She nodded in agreement while keeping her doubts to herself and followed Alistair's lead with Craver right beside her. She had a job to do and wasn't going to turn coward because she got spooked.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Duncan stood silently beside King Cailan as he surveyed his men from a small hill that gave him the vantage point of the whole battlefield. It was here, he would command his army and make his place in Ferelden's history just like his father did, facing against incredible odds. It would be his moment in glory.

Getting the impression his friend didn't feel the same enthusiasm as he did, King Cailan replied, "You're awfully quiet, Duncan."

"Just thinking, your Majesty," Duncan answered.

"Are you worried about Alistair and Skylar not up for the task of lighting the beacon, the one you requested me to give them?" he asked slyly.

"No, your Majesty, I have every confidence they will get the job done," Duncan remarked, "It's you that I'm worried about. I have to admit I agree with Teyrn Loghain that you should be in a more fortified position and not directly on the battlefield."

"Agreeing with Loghain, that's a first," King Cailan laughed, "Or are you worried I will take the glory from you, killing the archdemon?"

"Like I had said before, your Majesty, only a Grey Warden can truly destroy the archdemon," Duncan stated solemnly.

"And why is that, Duncan? You never told me the reason," King Cailan pushed.

Before Duncan could answer, the storm that was lurking over the horizon suddenly opened up with a vengeance. Sheets of rain fell to the ground while the thunder shook the heavens and the lightening scorched the darkened skies.

King Cailan raised his head toward the storm and closed his eyes, absorbing its power and might and making it his own. "See Duncan," he shouted excitedly, "Even the Maker himself is showing his wrath towards the darkspawn. With the Maker on our side, how can we not be victorious on this night?"

Duncan again remained silent, knowing all too well the storm wasn't the Maker's doing but the archdemon's. He could sense the taint from the ancient god within the heart of the storm. Even though the dragon had yet to reveal itself, he knew it was there watching and waiting to see how truly strong they were.

In the far distance, thousands of torches could be seen scattered among the trees making the forest look like it was in a haze of fire. Then the horde appeared slowly at first, tauntingly as they gathered their forces at the edge of the tree-line. Just like angry floodwaters smashing through a dam, darkspawn flooded the battlefield with wave after wave and heading straight for them.

Hoping to slow down their attack, King Cailan called out his archers, sending hundreds of arrows into the oncoming horde. To his dismay, it didn't work but only encourage the darkspawn to stampede faster. He ordered the release of his most fearsome Mabari War Hounds, knowing all creatures would run from such a sight but instead the darkspawn slaughter them within seconds.

"NO!" King Cailan roared defiantly, "The _Blight_ ends here and NOW!" He turned to his men and shouted, "For Ferelden!" and led the charge with Duncan right beside him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The moment they reach the bridge, Alistair saw a huge fiery boulder flying straight at them. "_LOOK OUT!_" he shouted as he dived on her, shielding her body with his from the exploding debris.

Skylar barely had time to register what was going on when she felt the whole impact of Alistair's body on top of her and the ground beneath her. As she was trying to get the precious air back into her lungs that was forcefully knocked out, she heard Alistair frantically asking her if she was alright. "Give me a moment," she whispered breathlessly, "I need to get some air."

He rolled off of her but kept her close enough where he could shield her if another boulder flew at them again. She was so small compared to him and the armor she wore only protected her from so much like swords, daggers, and knifes, he was worried he might have hurt her when he tackled her with his weight. "I'm so sorry, Skylar. I just couldn't think of a faster way of getting you out of the line of fire," he apologized.

He watched her eyes suddenly become large and etched with concern while she stammered, "Fire… boulder… are you…"

"I'm fine," he quickly reassured, "It's you, I'm worried about."

"Where's Craver? Is he…" she started.

"He's good and right here," Alistair answered just as Craver started to lick her face.

"I'm okay, boy," she reassured the dog and gave Alistair a small smile, "Thanks to Alistair here."

Once Alistair got back on his feet, he helped Skylar to hers and watched her wince. He asked again, "Are you sure you're alright? I did hit you better hard."

"Yes, Alistair," she laughed and waved him off, "I'm not made of glass, you know." Then her face sobered, "Thank you again for saving my life."

He gave her a charming smile and winked at her, "All part of the service, my lady."

More fiery boulders continued to bombard the bridge, causing it to shift and sway beneath everyone's feet. Some of the soldiers stationed there started to flee while others tried to maintain their posts and were blasted to their deaths for their efforts. It was perfectly clear that the bridge had suddenly become a dangerous gauntlet to cross not only by the boulders but possibly being trampled upon by panic stricken men with heavy armor.

Skylar shook her head as she stared bewildered at the chaos and mayhem before her and muttered, "You got to be kidding me."

Alistair too felt her frustration but knew Duncan and the other Grey Wardens were counting on them to reach the Tower of Ishal. Using that to fuel his determination, he grabbed her hand and ordered, "Stay close and focus only on me. We have one shot in getting across."

She nodded while she rubbed her leg signaling Crave to stick close to her side and said, "Let's go then."

Crossing the first section of the bridge wasn't too bad even though one boulder flew completely over them and managed to crash into one of the tall towers, destroying it on impact. Skylar hoped that wasn't the tower where they were supposed to light the beacon in for Duncan's sake and all the others who were fighting on the main battlefield.

The last section of the bridge got trickier and more dangerous to cross. The fiery boulders seemed to be getting bigger and coming more frequently with precise deadly accuracy. It was no longer a question for Alistair, Skylar, and Craver trying to dodge the boulders' impacts; it was finding a place where they would receive the least amount of injury from the debris.

One particular boulder got extremely close; causing Skylar to scramble on top of Craver trying to protect him, knowing her armor could handle the damage better than his fur. Unfortunately, some of the hot coals still manage to burn through her armor and singe small areas on her back which made her bite her tongue from crying out.

She turned to Alistair and shouted over the chaos, "We got to get off this bridge! We're sitting ducks here!"

Alistair couldn't agree more. He figured they were at least twenty-five to thirty feet away from reaching the end of the bridge. If only the blasted darkspawn would take a breather from launching the boulders then maybe they could make it to the other side without getting maimed or worse killed.

"Can you send your Mabari ahead and wait for us at the end of the bridge?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she moved off of Craver, "So we're going to make a run for it, I take it."

"We don't have much of a choice," he answered grimly.

When there was a brief interlude between the boulders' assault on the bridge, both Alistair and Skylar look at each other and gave a brief nod saying it was now or never. She gave Craver a simple command to run ahead while Alistair took her hand once again, and they too made a mad dash toward the end of the bridge. The moment they set foot on the other side, the boulders started flying once again.

"Well that was fun," Alistair stated sarcastically while catching his breath.

"Yeah, we should do it again," Skylar countered breathlessly. "Except next time, we launch the fiery boulders at them."

Once they recovered from their dash across the bridge, they head straight toward the gate that led to the entrance of the Tower of Ishal. What they found, disturb them greatly. The gate itself was standing wide open and no guards protecting the entrance.

"This doesn't make sense," Alistair replied dumbfounded as they pass through the gate, "Teyrn Loghain had this area locked up tight before the battle, allowing no one access except those he picked. So why have it open now?"

"Well he did tell the king that it wasn't a dangerous task lighting the beacon," Skylar stated.

"But it's an important one, am I right?" he pushed. When she nodded, he quickly asked, "How many men did Teyrn Loghain say he had guarding this place?"

"A few," she answered.

"_Seriously_… that was really his answer a _few_?" Alistair questioned in frustration.

Again she nodded, "Pretty much," and added, "I got the impression he wasn't too worry about the tower being attacked."

He shook his head as he rubbed his forehead, "Funny and his whole reasoning of closing this area off was the underground chambers."

"What underground chambers?" Skylar quickly asked.

"There were rumors of underground chambers being discovered underneath the ruins of Ostagar especially under the Tower of Ishal," Alistair explained, "That was why Teyrn Loghain kept this area off limits because he had his men securing the tower." Then he said more to himself than to her, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Skylar wanted to ask if he sensed any darkspawn near them but stopped herself, realizing how foolish that would sound when the bulk of the horde was fighting below them. Instead, she kept herself alert, focusing on areas that could sprout potential threats as she quickened her pace along with Alistair and her Mabari War Hound.

As they made their way toward the tower, they were suddenly greeted by the sight of a mage chasing after a soldier while shouting angrily at him. Not knowing what the problem was, they raced toward them seeing if they could help.

The mage and soldier stopped running the moment they saw Alistair, Skylar, and Craver approach them. It was the soldier who spoke first, "You… You're Grey Wardens, aren't you? The tower has been taken."

"What are you talking about, man?" Alistair exclaimed, "Taken how?"

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!" the soldier answered and shoved passed them. "I'm not sticking around and risking my neck for a fool plan with no hope of winning."

The mage shouted angrily once again at the fleeing soldier as they watched him disappear into the night, "You bloody coward! I hope the darkspawn finds you and devours your miserable corpse!"

"Well that's telling him," Alistair remarked sarcastically.

The mage glared at him, "You would have done more to him if you knew _he _was the one left in charge of lighting the beacon. Now there's no one on top of the tower."

Alistair turned to Skylar with a determine look on his face, "Then it's up to us. We have to light the beacon ourselves."

"We better get going," she commented, "We don't know how much time we have left before Duncan sends us the signal."

"If you two are serious about lighting up the beacon, I'm going with you," the mage replied, "You're going to need my help with all the darkspawn swarming the tower."

Skylar looked at Alistair who in turn shrugged and said, "More the merrier, I guess."

Skylar was silently thankful she had Alistair with her and Craver. What was left of the _few _men Teyrn Loghain had stationed there were outside the tower and could barely fight the darkspawn off until they came and even the odds. There was no telling what could have happened if she showed up alone or if she could succeed in reaching the top with just her and Craver.

As for the mage, he had proven useful against the darkspawn once she got over her initial reaction about him setting Craver on fire. She figured the mage was relieve to have Alistair there because he stopped her from killing the mage and given him a chance to explain it was just a fire spell he casted on Craver. She also had to admit the fire spell he cast on Alistair's and her blades was pretty cool especially when she had the pleasure of seeing the damage she inflected on the darkspawn.

The mage was also helpful navigating the tower with all its rooms, corridors, and floors. One thing was clear, the mage hadn't been joking when he said the tower was swarming with darkspawn. The higher they went in the tower; it seemed each floor had more darkspawn than the one below it.

On one of the floors, Alistair commented in disbelief, "Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing here ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

"You could try telling them they're in the wrong place," Skylar commented sarcastically as she looted a Hurlock's body.

Alistair glared at her and remarked mockingly, "Oh yeah, we can say this is all a big misunderstanding and laugh about it later, right?"

She shrugged and answered, "Or we can reinforce the idea that they _are _in the wrong place and should be dying on the main battlefield along with their cronies."

"In that case we better hurry and light that beacon so Teyrn Loghain knows when to charge," he replied, "The king and Duncan are counting on us."

Skylar smiled, "Exactly."

The only survivors they could find were a couple of Mabari War Hounds locked in their kennels. Having a soft spot for the hounds, Skylar let them out while ignoring the glares and snide comments of the mage. She wasn't about to leave those beautiful animals to their fate without giving them a chance to escape or defend themselves. If Craver was in the same situation, she hoped someone would set him free and not let him die in such a cruel manner.

When they finally reached the floor that led to the top of the tower, extremely loud thumping noises could be heard as it shook the foundation around them. Alistair stared at the ceiling and cringed inside, sensing which particular darkspawn was waiting for them. This type of darkspawn was very rare but highly dangerous. The first and last encounter he had with one of these darkspawn, it took several men and whole lot of luck to bring it down. He turned to his fellow companions and prayed to the Maker that all their skills combine will be enough to kill it.

Skylar noticed the hesitation in Alistair and asked dryly, "Is it wishful thinking to say that the thumping noise we're hearing above us is boulders flying into the tower?"

Alistair gave her a grim look and answered, "Pretty much."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "So how many darkspawn are we looking at in getting to the beacon?"

"I can only sense one but…" Alistair started.

"Just one?" Skylar interjected, suddenly relieved by the answer and laughed, "We can handle one, Alistair. I thought you were going to tell me there was a whole squad ready to tear us apart. Come on, let's go. We got a beacon to light."

"Wait, Skylar!" Alistair called out as he chased after her with Craver and the mage trailing after him, "You don't understand."

The moment Skylar burst through the door that was the entrance to the top of the tower; she was stopped cold in her tracks. She thought she had seen all the scariest versions of darkspawn there was but she was dead wrong. What stood before her was a creature that had to be at least ten feet tall with huge muscular arms and giant legs. On its head were extremely large horns that were circled around like ram's horns and a face that was so ugly that not even a mother could love. From where she was standing, she could tell it was feasting on what was left of a man's torso.

"Oh shit," she muttered, staring petrified at it.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Alistair whispered harshly next to her.

"What in Maker's name is that?" she hissed.

"An ogre," he answered quietly.

"No wonder he ran," the mage replied, referring to the soldier he had chased down the tower.

Skylar would have ran too for the hills if it wasn't so important to light the beacon. She turned to Alistair and asked, "Any advice how we should handle that _thing_?"

"Don't get grabbed," he stated grimly.

"Good advice," she muttered, "Any other suggestions?"

He sighed, "Attack and evade. Craver and I can distract the ogre while you do your sneak attacks and backstabs. The mage can use a fire spell or any other spell he thinks can immobilize it and light the beacon while we finish it off."

She nodded, "That sounds like a plan but how about Craver and I distract it because I'm faster than you are."

Alistair shook his head, "It won't work. It will go for me first because it will see me as the bigger threat with my armor, shield, sword, and also because I'm taller than you."

"At least you didn't say it was because you're a man," she grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not sexiest here," Alistair snapped, "And I've seen how you fight, Skylar, you're quite impressive regardless if you're a man or a woman."

"Maker's mercy!" the mage remarked in aggravation as he glared at the both of them, "Can we have this discussion some other time? We have a job to do."

"Sorry for the remark," Skylar replied sheepishly to Alistair, "I know you're not sexiest, Alistair."

"No harm done," he replied and then turned toward the mage and said, "Okay mage, set the bastard ablaze."

The mage smiled evilly and responded, "I have a better idea in mind," and started to wave his hands in the air in a graceful dance-like movement, making the air around them extremely cold.

It was then the ogre stopped chewing on the corpse and began looking around as if it sensed the sudden drop of temperature in the room. The moment it turned and locked its gaze on them, Alistair knew whatever spell the mage was casting helped give their position away and wanted to ring his neck for it. To make matters worse, the ogre drop down in a crouching position and started to charge straight at them. Just as he was expecting to get run over by the ogre or worse being slammed against the wall with its horns smashing into his chest, the ogre was stopped cold in its tracks literally. Instead of lighting the ogre on fire, the mage turned it into a block of ice.

"Well that's one way of dealing with that thing," Skylar remarked impressively.

"You need to start attacking the ogre while it's still frozen," the mage replied quickly, "The spell doesn't last very long, so make every strike count!"

The mage didn't have to tell her twice. She and her Mabari were already charging toward the ogre before the mage finished speaking. She thought it would be an easy kill in its frozen state but even with her blades on fire, she felt like she was hitting stone and could see she wasn't causing any damage to it. The rapid way Alistair was swearing all kinds of colorful words told her he wasn't faring any better than she was in destroying the ugly beast.

It wasn't until the spell dissipated and the ogre thawed out when their strikes and blows finally began to wound it. The problem was it could now defend itself against their attacks and had the advantage with its eight foot reach which the mage fell victim to.

They could only watch helplessly in horror as the ogre relentlessly pummeled the mage into a bloody pulp. When it was finally done, it carelessly tossed the mage's body away and started to look for its next victim.

Expecting the ogre to come after him next, terror tore through Alistair like a tidal wave when he realized the ogre focused on Skylar instead. He would be damned if he was going to let what happened to the mage be the same fate as hers. Without thinking of his own welfare and using the thought of keeping her safe to motivate him, he charged at the ogre with everything he had.

From the look on the ogre's face, he caught it by surprise when he pounced on it head on. It was then that time around him felt like it was going in slow motion as he struck his long sword into the beast's chest, causing it to fall backwards and him riding down on top of it. Before the ogre could retaliate as it took its last dying breath, he yanked out his blade and slammed into its skull while giving it a nice twist, killing the creature instantly.

Skylar stood completely in awe at the awesome way Alistair took the ogre down. She had never seen such courage or was it madness - possibly a little bit of both, displayed before. It was like she was watching a scene from one of her favorite books being play out before her where the dashing prince was saving his lady love who was a beautiful princess from a terrifying creature.

She quickly shook her head while silently chastising herself for fantasizing like a foolish child. She wasn't a beautiful princess and though Alistair had his moments of _dashing, _he wasn't a prince. Reality was; they were there on a mission, specially ordered by the king and many people were counting on them to fulfill it. She had no time for thinking of romance or _fairytale_ love.

She heard Alistair call out to her, "We need to light the beacon. Surely we missed the signal by now."

She felt her face suddenly become flush and quickly ducked her head before he could see it while muttering to herself, "Right, the beacon."

"Skylar, did you hear me?" he asked.

"On it," she shouted as she grabbed one of the torches off the wall and raced toward the beacon with Craver on her heels. The moment she reached the beacon, she tossed the torch directly into it and breathed a sigh of relief when the flames roared to life, setting the top of the tower on fire.

"I hope we weren't too late," Alistair said quietly and then added as he looked around, "I suggest we head back down to the main floor and make sure we don't have any more unwanted guests. I would hate to be trapped up here."

Just as they started to head for the door, Alistair's sense was suddenly overwhelmed with the presence of darkspawn. Before he could shout out a warning to Skylar, an array of arrows tore into them, striking them down where they stood. The last thoughts that raced through his mind as the world faded into darkness was; "I'm sorry, Skylar, I couldn't save you."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

In the far distance, Teyrn Loghain could hear the echoing sounds of Cailan's fight against the darkspawn. He would have much preferred to stage himself at a vantage point where he could watch the progress of the battle instead of relying on reports from his scouts. But he knew if he couldn't see the battlefield than neither could his men.

As the beacon in the Tower of Ishal continued to lay dormant, he silently breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going according to plan despite Cailan's interference when he insisted on having two Grey Wardens light the beacon.

At first Teyrn Loghain was angry and appalled that Cailan dared to meddle in his affairs. It wasn't until he heard it would that bumbling idiot Alistair and that sniveling Cousland brat to be the ones sent to the tower, he relaxed. From what he knew of them, they were just as incompetent and pathetic as the men he had guarding the tower.

"This is complete and utter rubbish, sir," he heard his second in command Ser Cauthrien grumble behind him. "We should be in a better strategic place where we can see the field and know when to attack instead of waiting for some ridiculous beacon telling us to."

Normally he would agree with her but he had to play this carefully. When the time came to make his move, he wanted no doubt being casted his way from Ser Cauthrien or his men, and the real blame to fall on the ones who truly deserve it – Cailan and the Grey Wardens.

Some might view his course of action as an act of treason while others may question it as cowardice. But without proof, all they would have would be accusations and nothing more. Those who would dare to challenge him before a landsmeet were already dead or soon will be.

Ser Cauthrien took Teyrn Loghain's silence as a sign of his anger and knew firsthand how he hated people questioning his authority. "I apologize for my outburst, sir," she remarked sheepishly, "I shouldn't have said anything."

She cringed when she heard the underlining disapproval in the stiffness of his voice, "I understand your frustrations, Cauthrien. But for this ambush to be successful, we cannot be spotted and if we can't see them…"

"Then they can't see us," she finished.

Teyrn Loghain thought the discussion was done when she looked up toward the Tower of Ishal and commented, "Shouldn't the beacon be lit by now? The men King Cailan ordered you to have guard the tower are completely and utterly useless. Maybe we should send…"

"He also sent two Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon will be lit too," Teyrn Loghain quickly interjected, knowing where her mind was going.

"But still," she pushed, "Shouldn't we send some men that we know are capable of such a task and can defend the tower if the darkspawn does try to attack it?"

"Enough, Cauthrien!" he roared, "This is how it was plan out and this is how it's going to be!" When he watched her take a quick step back from him, he sighed and rubbed his forehead while asking calmly, "Has any of the scouts returned yet?"

Before she could answer, a man dressed all in black stepped out of the shadows and headed toward them. The moment he joined her and Teyrn Loghain, Teyrn Loghain turned to her and ordered, "Leave us, Cauthrien, and wait for the beacon."

Without a word, Ser Cauthrien nodded and headed toward the men. When she was far enough away where he was certain she couldn't hear them, Teyrn Loghain looked at the man in black and barked, "Report."

"I am not one of your lackeys you can boss around," the man sneered.

Before the man could defend himself, Teyrn Loghain had him by the throat and growled as he began to squeeze the man's windpipe to prove a point, "You are whatever I tell you to be, Sedgwick. Now report," and shoved him away.

Sedgwick absently rubbed the bruised area of his neck and answered, "The king's not dead yet."

"Then why are you here?" Teyrn Loghain snarled, "You were to report in when he was dead, not before."

"I thought you would want to know that King Cailan has ordered for the signal to be sent for lighting the beacon," he countered while taking a cautionary step back.

Just as Teyrn Loghain looked up toward the tower, it suddenly became ablaze with fire for all to see. All he could think of at that moment was all that time and planning wasted for what – nothing. He had failed.

"No!" he hissed at himself, "I need to fix this."

"You better do it quick then," Sedgwick said relentlessly, "Or your second in command is about to lead the charge and save the day."

Teyrn Loghain shouted, "Cauthrien, sound the retreat!"

Stunned by the command, Ser Cauthrien rushed to Teyrn Loghain to make sure she heard him right, "What was that, sir?"

"You heard me! Sound the retreat!" Teyrn Loghain barked.

Ser Cauthrien gave the tower a nervous glance and stammered, "But the king…"

"Do what I tell you!" he shouted at her, "That's an order!"

Once again she gave the tower another quick glance and sighed. As a soldier, it went against everything she stood for to abandon her king regardless how she felt toward Cailan personally. As for the man who stood before her, she has served him faithfully all her adult life and was one of his most trusted lieutenants. She couldn't disregard his orders and had to believe he was making the right choice.

"Yes sir," she answered and headed toward the men. She raised one of her hands above her head in a circle formation while calling out, "Sound the retreat! Let's move out!"

As his men marched off the field and into the night, Teyrn Loghain looked upon the tower and cursed it with every fiber of his being. His mind was already beginning to form new strategies on how he was going to deal with the repercussions the beacon might bring when he return to Denerim with news of Ostagar.

It was then he heard the slight movements behind him and was prepared to strike when Sedgwick spoke in a tauntingly tone, "So what are you planning on telling the queen?"

"Don't worry. I know how to handle my daughter;" Teyrn Loghain answered confidently, "Anora will come to see this was the right decision for her sake and Ferelden's."

"Not to mention yours too," Sedgwick replied slyly.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Duncan took a moment to survey his surroundings between kills and noted the battlefield was littered with bodies of darkspawn and soldiers alike. His Grey Wardens were faring better than King Cailan's army but not by much, and yet the horde continued to come relentlessly.

He could sense the archdemon's spirit all around them but it was clearly obvious it wasn't going to show itself on this night. Without the archdemon there to kill, he knew the bitter truth. Ostagar was lost. He just hoped he could convince the king to see reason and retreat above his ego.

He rushed to King Cailan's aid when he saw him being ambushed by three Genlocks. Duncan managed to kill one of them with a backstab to its back with his dagger while cutting the other one in half with his sword before they knew he was upon them. King Cailan finished off the third Genlock by slicing its head off its shoulders.

King Cailan turned to Duncan with a joyful smile, "Duncan, it's so nice to see you."

"Your Majesty, Ostagar is…" Duncan started and stopped when he saw an arrow being shot into the sky and burst into blue flames, signaling the tower.

He heard the king sigh, "It seems Loghain's ambush is going to be a rescue, not that he will ever let me forget it." Then added with a serious tone in his voice, "Let's hope your two Wardens see the signal and light the beacon."

"They will, your Majesty," Duncan reassured.

The moment the beacon went up in flames, the men cheered including King Cailan as their fighting spirits renewed knowing their comrades in arms would soon be joining them in battle. But after several long agonizing minutes waiting and no one came to their aid, their hope quickly diminished as they realized they had been betrayed and were cruelly left to their fate.

King Cailan turned to Duncan and hissed, "That son of a bitch Loghain. He will hang for this! They all will hang for this!"

"We need to get you out of here, your Majesty," Duncan replied.

King Cailan nodded in agreement, "Yes, we must sound the retreat. We must save as many as we can or Ferelden is lost."

Just as Duncan was about to carve a pathway through the fighting for King Cailan's escape, he sensed the ogre's presence right as it was plowing through the battlefield mutilating anything that got in its way. The direction the ogre was heading to, there was no question in his mind who it was after. It was after the king.

"Get behind me, you Majesty!" Duncan shouted as he readied his blades for the attack.

"What is _THAT_?" King Cailan yelled as he stared bewildered at the fearsome creature that was storming towards him.

Before Duncan could do or say anything, the ogre swept him aside as if he was some annoying insect, leaving a large gaping wound in his side. He then watched helpless as the ogre crushed the king in its bare hand and threw him across the field like a ragdoll.

Fighting against the pain, he focused his sights on the ogre. He charged at it like a madman, cutting off one of its legs at the knees and jumped on its chest when it hit the ground. He then proceeded to slice off its hands at the wrists before ending its life by slamming his dagger through its eye socket.

It was a messy kill which normally he wouldn't have done or be so sadistic about it but in the end it brought him some peace and satisfaction. He wasn't going to die without at least killing one of those who were responsible for King Cailan's death.

As he held his side and grimaced in pain, he turned his attention back toward the Tower of Ishal. He hoped and prayed that Alistair and Skylar had managed to escape this _deathtrap_. The last thing he saw before his head was severed from his shoulders from a Hurlock's axe was a shadowy creature flying over the tower.


End file.
